COLTS 2
by hawkeye35
Summary: Eight years after the first COLTS. The war has ended, the COLT-II's are in full swing, and the never ending search for the missing COLTS Omega continues. However a far darker and evil enemy now threatens not just Equestria but the whole world and not even the joint forces of the COLT-II's and the Steel Talons may be enough to stop it!
1. Chapter 1

**COLT Memorial- Everfree Forest. Eight years after Griffon-Pony War**

"So Lieutenant Skullcrusher, It has come under our attention that you personally knew the COLT known as Big Macintosh?" A historian asked the famous war veteran who was now a COLT-II

"Yes, Yes i did." Skullcrusher responded as he looked at the statue of the missing hero.

"What was he like?" The historian asked.

"Hardworking, brave, loyal, and most of all, compassionate." Skullcrusher responded.

"I see, good qualities in any soldier." The historian said.

"Yes." Skullcrusher responded.

"What was your first encounter with the COLTS?" The historian asked.

"Nine years ago, I was with my wife and Commander Soarin and his wife at Sugarcube Corner. The Steel Talons had attacked and Soarin and I were no match for them. Then the COLTS came and defeated the Steel Talons like they were nothing." Skullcrusher said.

"What was it about the COLTS that made them different from regular soldiers?" The historian asked.

"The COLTS were augmented to be stronger, faster, tougher, and could stand on their back hooves without trouble." Skullcrusher said.

"So do you believe the COLTS were ponies or simply weapons?" The historian asked.

"Whether you consider them weapons or ponies is your opinion but in the long run, they are the single reason you are able to be interviewing me today." Skullcrusher responded.

"What do you believe happened to them?" The historian asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think anypony is. But one thing I do know is that Big Macintosh was listed as 'Missing In Action'." Skullcrusher said.

"So you believe they are still alive even after all these years?" The historian asked.

"Yes." Skullcrusher said as the interview ended.

**Battle of Canterlot Historical District.**

"So Commander Soarin how did you become a COLT-II if you are a pegasus.?" A historian asked.

"An exception was made because of my skill in combat, I barely survived the alterations." Soarin replied.

"So what exactly happened at the Battle of Canterlot?" The historian asked.

"The grifs and changelings numbered in the hundreds of thousands. We only had sixty thousand troops in Canterlot. The Steel Talons had crippled the defense shield and the grifs moved in." Soarin recalled.

"And when did the COLTS come?"

"On that ridge over there." Soarin said pointing to a hill west of Canterlot. The COLTS had led the crystal army here and we first saw them on that hill." Soarin said.

"Do you believe the COLTS were ponies or simply weapons?" The historian asked.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the COLTS, and I don't think you'd be here either." Soarin said as he flew off into the sky.

**Griffon-Pony War Museum.**

"How long have you been captain of the guard?"

"Eleven years." Shining Armor replied.

"What was your first encounter with the COLTS?"

"I had been taken prisoner by Captain Gore. I was about to die when the first COLTS rescued me." Shining Armor said.

"What were their names?"

"Deadeye, Recoil, and Earthshock." Armor replied.

"I understand you helped lead the assualt on COLTS-01 after the COLTS were framed?"

"Yes, that is my biggest shame." Armor said sadly.

"The COLT known as Deadeye was romantically involved with your sister Twilight Sparkle. Had the two gotten married, would you have accepted Deadeye into your family?"

"Yes, yes I would have." Armor said.

* * *

Ten years ago, the griffon empire under the rule of Claws Von Griffon declared war on Equestria. Equestria had not had a war in nearly a thousand years so the ponies were unprepared to fight. The griffons were numerically, technologically, and in some cases, physically superior to the ponies. The ponies fought hard to bring the war to a stalemate when the Covert Operations and Lethal Takedown Squads was commissioned by Princess Luna. Under the command of Army Colonel Striper, select individuals were trained for six months before receiving biological alterations making them stronger, faster, and tougher. The COLTS proved to be Equestria's best weapon against the griffons. The Steel Talons led by the notorious Captain Gore were also augmented supersoldiers. The COLTS were framed and the public believed they had murdered innocents at Trottingham. All COLTS were killed except for COLTS Omega- Deadeye, Big Macintosh, Autumn Leaf, Solar Blitz, and Silent Shadow. They had gone rampant as a side effect from their augmentations but they were eventually restored. They convinced the crystal empire to aid the ponies and the war was brought back into the ponies favor. The COLTS were last seen at Mt. Hooverest attempting to stop a lava canal which would wipe Equestria off the map. The plan was thwarted and the griffons surrenedered but the COLTS were never heard from again. A second group of ponies called the COLT-II's were made to act as a peace keeping force in Equestria and that is where the story starts...


	2. Chapter 2

**And so we start the FIRST chapter of COLTS 2!  
**

Corporal Pipsqueak yawned as he stretched his stiff limbs. He just graduated COLT-II training a few days before and was headed back to Ponyville. He couldn't believe he was finally one of the famed super soldiers! Though he knew that he had responsibility and could not mess around with his new powers.

"Only a few days out of training and already taking it easy." A voice said. Pipsqueak turned around to see a familiar dragon coming his way.

"Spike!" Pipsqueak said as he shook his old friends hand. "How be it lately ya twit?"

"Pretty good." Spike said as he sat down next to Pipsqueak. Spike certainly wasn't the small, chubby, baby dragon Pipsqueak remembered. Spike was now as tall as a COLT standing on it's hind legs. His body and face were much more angular and muscular now. His voice had also deepened and his spines had become much sharper.

"How's Twilight doin these days?" Pip asked.

"She says she's moved on but I think she still loves him." Spike said referring to Deadeye who had disappeared with the other COLTS-I's.

"I don't remember Deadeye that much." Pip said.

"I do, I remember talking to him about COLTS. He told me only the most elite of the elite are even considered." Spike said. Spike noticed Pipsqueaks eye's wandering around Sweet Apple Acres where he saw Applebloom bucking apple trees. Spike chuckled, he knew Pip always had a thing for Applebloom but he was too shy to ever say anything.

"Oh I'd buck apples with that lassie any day of the week." Pip said before realizing Spike was still there. "You didn't hear that."

"Sure thing Pip." Spike said. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Because why would she waster her time with me? I'm just a big-"

"Strong enhanced super soldier." Spike finished for him. "Come on! Who wouldn't want to talk to a COLT?"

"She might not want to talk to a COLT, given what happened to her brother and all." Pip said in his english accent.

"Well give it a shot, you got nothing to lose!" Spike said. "I can't believe you endured all that brutal training but you can't even talk to a mare!"

"FINE! I'll go!" Pip said.

"Nice, I gotta go check up on Twilight, I'll catch you later Pip!" Spike said as he used this new wings to fly away. Pip waved goodbye to his friend as he cautiously stepped onto Sweet Apple Acres. He remembered when he was a foal seeing the cutie mark crusaders annoying Big Macintosh about their cutie marks. He walked in and hit his head on a nearby apple tree.

"Bollocks!" He said.

"Whose there?" Applebloom said as she came running towards the sound of the noise. She had a long red mane which was tied into a braid in the back. She had long slender legs and her trademark bow was now attached to her tail which was also braided. She wore a stetson cowboy hat just like her sister Applejack did. Her cutie mark was two hammers since she was so good at building things. She practically rebuilt her barn and house by herself.

"P-pipsqueak?" Applebloom said in disbelief.

"Uh, hi." Pip said.

"PIP! Oh ah missed you! Ah haven't seen you fer years!" Applebloom said as she gave Pipsqueak a hug. "An now yer a COLT!"

"Yeah a lot can happen in a few years." Pip said, he felt so weird staring down at Applebloom. He was such a shrimp when he was younger and now he was huge.

"Can you stay for lunch?" Applebloom asked.

"Well I don't know I-" Pip said as Applebloom gave him her saddest puppy dog eyes. Pipsqueak mentally cursed at how well she could still do that face. "Sure, I'll stay." Pip said.

"Alright!" Applebloom said as the two ponies headed for her house.

"Applejack! Ah'm home!" Applebloom said.

"Aunt Applebloom!" Little Macintosh said as he ran to hug his aunt.

"Hiya squirt!" Applebloom said as she hugged her nephew.

"Applebloom is that you?" A voice called out.

"Yes Skullcrusher ah brought a guest!" Applebloom replied.

"Did you now?" Skullcrusher asked as he came from the kitchen. "Well well well if it isn't a COLT-II!"

"Sir! Corporal Pipsqueak sir!" Pipsqueak said.

"You look familiar where have I seen you before-" Skullcrusher said as the remembered where he saw Pip before. It was nine years ago when Pipsqueak tried to sign up for the army and Skullcrusher shooed him away. "Ah the little colt who tried to enlist in the army I remember you."

"Is is okay if he stays for lunch?" Applebloom asked.

"Of course!" Skullcrusher said. "I don't know where your sister is though!"

"Right here sugarcube." Applejack said as she walked in. "Well who is this handsome lookin fellar here Applebloom?"

"Applejack, this is Pipsqueak!" Applebloom said.

"Pipsqueak! You mean the little guy?" Applejack said in disbelief. "Well Applebloom ah'd say you found yerself a nice young stallion!"

"APPLEJACK!" Applebloom said blushing. "He's just a friend right Pip?"

"Er yeah just laddies." Pip said.

"We still got bout ten minutes before the food is ready. Why don't you show Pip 'round the farm?" Applejack said.

"Alright!" Applebloom said. "Ah'll show you the barn first!"

"Okay." Pip said as he followed Applebloom to the barn. She led him to the far end and she stared at an old family picture.

"Applebloom is everything alright?" Pip asked.

"It's nuthin, ah just miss mah brother is all." Applebloom said looking at Pipsqueak. "You know you remind me of him."

"Really? Why do you say that?" Pip asked.

"Cause yer a COLT just like he was." Applebloom said.

"He's ten times the COLT I'll ever be." Pip said as he looked at the picture of the red pony who saved Equestria.

"APPLEBLOOM! PIPSQUEAK! Y'ALL BETTER NOT ME MAKIN OUT IN THERE!" Applejack called.

"WE'RE NOT SIS!" Applebloom responded.

"Well come on! Lunch is ready!" Applejack called. Pip and Applebloom came in where Skullcrusher was helping Little Macintosh eat.

"Listen pal you gotta eat your veggies!" Skullcrusher said. "You wanna be big and strong like your old man don't you?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna eat veggies!" Little Macintosh protested.

"Then I guess I'll enjoy this yummy apple pie all by myself cause I ate my veggies!" Skullcrusher said. This got the foals attention as he slowly ate his vegetables.

"So Pip, how was training?" Applejack asked as she sat down. For a mare who was in her late twenties she still looked pretty young.

"It was tough but I know it's nothing compared to what the ones went through. I was able to be knocked out for my alterations." Pip said. The whole table stopped at the mention of the COLT-I's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up and painful memories." Pip said trying to apologize.

"It's fine sugarcube, we jus miss him is all." Applejack said looking to the sky.

"We all do." Skullcrusher said as he kissed Applejack on the cheek.

"Well I should be going, thank you for having me." Pip said as he got up.

"WAIT!" Applebloom said.

"Yes lassie?" Pip said.

"Could you come around some more?" Applebloom asked.

"Of course I will but for now I gotta go." Pip said as he ran to COLTS-02.

**First chapter of COLTS 2! Feedback puh-leeze! R&R!**

**"Heaven wont take us. Hell's afraid we will take over." - USMC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter**

Spike landed at the library and knocked. He hadn't seen Twilight for six months and he couldn't wait to see her again. He had been gone for COLT-II training but since he was a dragon he was sent on a different training course which was just as brutal. It was good to be home.

"Just a minute!" The unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle called out. She opened the door and gasped when she saw her old friend.

"S-spike?" Twilight said as she stared at the massive dragon before her.

"It's me Twi." Spike said as he leaned down to hug Twilight. Twilight hugged Spike tightly, ever since she lost Deadeye she had been very clingy to her friends.

"It's so good to see you again Spike! You look so strong and handsome now!" Twilight said. Spike's armor covered only his legs and chest. His arms were displayed to the world. He figured his thick calloused hide would be ample to deflect and weapon thrown at him.

"And your still the same smart beautiful unicorn I remember." Spike said. Twilight smiled, Spike was still such a suckup. Twilight had aged well, even though she was still in her late twenties she looked as though she hadn't aged a day. Twilight made some tea for the two of them as Twilight listened to Spike's stories about training.

"This tea is the best tasting liquid I've had in months!" Spike said as he chugged down the boiling liquid which didn't affect him due to the fact he was a dragon. "Twi?"

"Sorry Spike I just miss him." Twilight said. Spike knew who she was referring to. Dozens of COLT-II's had been sent to find COLTS Omega but their efforts were always fruitless. There were hundreds of worker ponies digging into the collapsed remains of Mt. Hooverest in an attempt to find the lost heroes. Spike had a feeling that they were all still alive.

"Speaking of crushes, Rarity is coming over with Sweetie Belle." Twilight said.

"Twi, you know I gave up on Rarity a long time ago. Besides she fell for Autumn." Spike said.

"I wasn't talking about Rarity Spike." Twilight said as somepony knocked at the door.

"Yoohoo! Anypony there?" Rarity called as she knocked at the door.

"Come in Rarity." Twilight said. In walked Rarity who looked pretty much the same and her sister Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle's beauty rivaled that of Rarity's. Sweetie had begun a career as a singer which her cutie mark signified.

"Is that you Spike?" Rarity asked the mature armored dragon.

"Yep its me." Spike said.

"Oh what happened to the cute little Spikey-Wikey I remember?" Rarity said in a cute tone. "My Spikey Wikey is all grown up into a strong handsome dragon."

"Well uh-" Spike said blushing.

"Hi Spike!" Sweetie Belle said. Her voice still cracked every one in a while. "Woah you're huge now!"

"Hi Sweetie." Spike said as he examined Sweetie's beautiful features and curves. Wait! What was he thinking? She was a pony for crying out loud and he was a dragon! Sweetie Belle wasn't looking and she bumped into a bookshelf. Before she even had time to scream Spike flew in at unnatural speeds and caught the falling bookcase with one claw.

"Thanks so much Spike! I don't even know what happened!" Sweetie said as she noticed Spike was all that stood between her and four hundred pounds worth of book.

"No problem." Spike said as he effortlessly tossed the shelf back up. Twilight was impressed, the shelf was heavy! Twilight and Rarity retreated to Twilight's room while Spike and Sweetie Belle stayed in the kitchen.

"Do they have any news on Autumn?" Twilight asked.

"No they haven't found anything." Rarity said sadly. "I know he is still alive Twilight, I see him in my dreams."

"I feel the same way about Deadeye." Twilight asked.

"How is Princess Luna taking it?" Rarity asked.

"Princess Celestia said she hardly comes out anymore and she always visits the COLT memorial." Twilight said. She missed Deadeye greatly, she would never get that sight of Gore impaling him out of her head.

"I was about to head over there, would you like to join me and the others?" Rarity asked.

"I'd love to." Twilight said. "Spike, Rarity and I are going to visit the COLT Memorial with the others. We will be back in a few hours."

"Ok Twi." Spike said. He would have like do have gone with but he figured this was private for the mane six. Spike turned to face Sweetie Belle who was glancing around at some books.

"Can I help you find something?" Spike asked hoping he would remember where all the books where.

"No, I'm just lookin." Sweetie said. Spike shrugged as he figured out what to do with the mare.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure! I'm hungry!" Sweetie said as her big green eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. Spike and pony left the library to find somewhere to chow down.

* * *

"Fluttershy." A voice called out. The yellow pegasus squeaked as she tried to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"W-whose there?" She asked terrified. She looked and saw a familiar grey stallion walk into her sight.

"It's me Fluttershy." The COLT known as Silent Shadow said smiling. Fluttershy saw Shadow walk out of her room and headed outside.

"Shadow wait!" Fluttershy shouted as she chased after him. She chased him all the way outside her home just to find that he had disappeared. Fluttershy then awoke to find herself outside, she had been sleepwalking. She shrugged the whole incident off as she headed back to her bed to finish her nap. Every night since Shadow was pronounced KIA, she had the exact same dream about him. She clung to her pillow and cuddled with it as if it were Silent Shadow.

* * *

Twilight and Rarity went to the COLTS memorial to see that only Pinkie Pie was there. She was sitting at the statue of Solar Blitz. The statue had Blitz in a running stance with his signature dual sword blades drawn. Pinkie had been bringing different types of treats every week since Blitz was pronounced KIA. Next to Blitz stood Autumn. Autumn's statue had him in a fighting stance with his dagger and crossbow. Next was Deadeye's, which had him standing tall wielding dual crossbows. Nearby was the tomb of the unknown COLT, which was guarded by a royal guard. It was a beautiful summer day, the wind blew gently.

"Hiya Blitzy." Pinkie said to the statue. "It was your birthday today!"

The statue didn't respond.

"I bought your favorite cupcake!" Pinkie said sniffling as she pulled out a red velvet cupcake, Blitz's favorite.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" Pinkie asked as she pointed to the single candle in the cupcake. A sudden wind extinguished the candle's flame. Twilight and Rarity's heart melted at their friend. They walked over to Pinkie when the tomb guard yelled at a group of loud obnoxious ponies.

"IT IS REQUESTED THAT ALL VISITORS MAINTAIN AN ATMOSPHERE OF SILENCE AND RESPECT!" The guard yelled scaring the daylights out of the loud ponies. Rarity felt disgusted anypony would dare disrespect this hallowed ground and the ponies who it was dedicated to.

"How dare they?" Rarity whispered to herself. She went up to the statue of Autumn. The sculptors did an excellent job at capturing Autumn's powerful presence. She leaned in and planted a kiss and put down flowers on the foot of the statue. Twilight went up to Deadeye's statue which displayed the soldier in all his glory. Twilight remembered when she first met him and had him take the vial of antibody X for his wounded eye. The memory brought a small smile to her face as she placed flowers at the base of the statue.

* * *

Of all the ponies, Princess Luna was suffering the most. Everypony else would see their loved ones when they died. Luna would live for another thousand years at least.

"Something on your mind Luna?" Celestia asked as she walked on to the balcony that Luna sat on.

"No sister." Luna said.

"I know it's hard Luna but we must move on." Celestia said.

"Easy for you to say, Astro isn't rotting five miles underground in a collapsed mountain." Luna said angrily. Celestia knew Luna had a point but Celestia did have to watch Astro die before her eyes.

"Luna I know what it is like, I saw Gore murder Astro with my own eyes. How do you think I felt after seeing that?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah but he came back to life!" Luna replied.

"I didn't know that at the time besides hat's to say Big Mac won't?" Celestia asked.

"Astro was an alicorn, Big Macintosh had no access to that kind of magic!" Luna said.

"No but he was a COLT and COLTS are trained to do the impossible." Celestia said before planting a kiss on her younger sister's forehead.

* * *

Sweetie Belle and Spike sat the local cafe. Sweetie looked up and down at the dragon before her. It seems like only yesterday when he was running around on his two short legs trying frantically to get something for Twilight. Spike wasn't like other dragons though, Spike was much calmer and nicer.

"So how has Rarity been?" Spike asked.

"She's still upset over Autumn, I don't think she'll ever move on." Sweetie said.

"What about the cutie mark crusaders?" Spike asked.

"Well we all finally got our cutie marks so that club was disbanded but we still talk." Sweetie said. "Speak of which, here comes Scootaloo."

"Really? I haven't seen her in ages!" Spike said. Once Scootaloo had learned to fly she spent more time in Cloudsdale. She received her cutie mark in flying after countless hours of practice with Rainbow Dash and Soarin.

"Hi Sweetie Belle! Spike is that you?" Scootaloo asked. She still worshipped Rainbow Dash as she still kept her mane in the style that Rainbow did.

"Yup it's me." Spike said. "Would you care to join us?"

"Sure it'd be nice to catch up!" Scootaloo said. The three friends joked about old times past. Eventually their food was brought out. Spike ordered a basket of gems while the two mares got soup.

"Something wrong?" Spike asked as he wolfed down a ruby.

"It's a little cold." Scootaloo said pointing to the soup which was colder than the iced water they were drinking.

"No problem!" Spike said as he opened his mouth. He breathed a quick blast of fire on the two bowls. "There you go! Hot as can be!"

"Uh Spike?" Sweetie Belle said. Spike looked at the two bowls and saw that his fire breath had been so hot it evaporated the soup.

"Hehe uh oops?" Spike said quite embarrassed. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle just started laughing.

* * *

Far off to the north in the frozen dead mountains of the world. A lone dark figure walked across a pathway leading into a dark cave. The figure walked down a large flight of stairs until he arrived at the bottom. He passed by thousands upon thousands of dark warriors turned to stone. He eventually arrived at a table where a green and black shadow dwelled.

"My lord King Sombra. I bring urgent news." The figure said.

"What?" The spirit of Sombra said a deep hypnotizing voice.

"The super soldiers known as the COLTS that were lost in the collapse of the great mountain have been found by our darklings." The figure said.

"Interesting." Sombra said. "If we were to capture them they could prove useful!"

"Sire I am confused." The figure said.

"It was by my magic and spells they were created, my dark magic flows through their blood." Sombra said. "Dispatch a group of darklings and bring me these COLTS."

"Yes my lord I will not fail." The figure said.

"You had better not Discord, you may be the spirit of chaos but I am the embodiment of all that is evil!" Sombra growled as a group of thirty creatures made of darkness emerged armed to the teeth. "Once we receive the crystal heart I can return to physical form, I will unleash my army of darklings and I will rule this world once more!"

**How do you like that? Discord and Sombra! R&R**

**"USMC: No greater friend, No worse enemy."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter. **

General Blue River was going over paperwork in his office at COLTS-02. He had been assigned as the head of the COLT-II program. Since the war ended the need for super soldiers disappeared, the COLT-II's acted more as a peacekeeping police force instead of active duty soldiers. He had portrait of Colonel Striper in his office. Striper was the genius behind the COLTS and their armor. He remembered that despite what Striper had had done for Equestria, he was prosecuted in death. Blue River acted as the defendant in Striper's place since Striper was killed.

**Canterlot Court Room, Seven Years ago.**

In the Canterlot Courtroom, hundreds of ponies gathered for the prosecution of the deceased Colonel Striper. General Blue River volunteered to act in Striper's place as defendant.

"General Blue River, do you know why you are here?" A lawyer asked.

"To act as the defendant of the deceased Colonel Striper sir." Blue River said.

"Very well. The reason we are prosecuting the Colonel was because of what he did at the COLTS program. We have confirmed reports that the ponies were beaten, starved, and degraded." The lawyer stated.

"How else do you prepare a soldier for war? Giving him a daisy and telling him he's gonna get all the mares when he gets back?" Blue River said in a sarcastic tone.

"Watch your tone General!" The supreme judge warned.

"I have not yet reached my final point!" The lawyer said. "The recruits of the COLTS program underwent highly dangerous biological alterations to their bodies. This process resulted in the death of ninety three ponies! Not only that the ones who survived were mentally ill!"

"I wont deny that some ponies died in the alteration process but what you said about the COLTS mental illness is NOT true!" Blue River said.

"The COLTS were known to have shown psychopathic behavior which endangered the lives if millions of innocent lives!" The lawyer said.

"The COLTS saved Equestria!" Blue River countered. "And the reason the COLTS on COLTS Omega went rampant was because YOU all ordered the execution of the COLTS!" Blue River accused shutting the whole room up. "If anything the families of the COLTS should pressing charges against all of you!"

"That is enough General, has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked. The ponies on the jury chattered for a few minutes before a pony stood up.

"We declare the defendant Colonel Striper NOT guilty!" The jury stated. Blue River was content that Striper would rest in peace as a hero but he could not believe there were ponies who accuse the COLTS program as being bad.

**Present Day**

Striper inhaled deeply as he leaned back against his chair. He was about to get a lunch break when a COLT-II burst into his office.

"SIR COMMANDER SOARIN REPORTING SIR!" The commando said saluting.

"What is it commander?" Blue River asked.

"We found them." Soarin said. Blue River's jaw dropped as he realized the importance of what Soarin said.

"GET YOUR SQUAD TOGETHER! I WANT EVERYPONY AVAILABLE TO HELP GET THEM OUT!" Blue River ordered.

"Should we release this to the public?" Soarin asked

"No, we are not sure if the COLTS are still alive, I don't want to get anyponys hopes us." Blue River said.

"Understood sir." Soarin said as he flew away to gather his team. He made his first stop at Sweet Apple Acres to get his old friend and comrade Skullcrusher.

"SKULLCRUSHER!" Soarin yelled. Skullcrusher was inside wrestling with his son.

"Now remember, the trick is always to find your opponents weakness." Skullcrusher said as he lightly grabbed his son's hoof. "And take advantage of it." He said as he put his son in a light arm bar.

"SKULLCRUSHER!" He heard a familiar voice yell.

"Son I gotta go." Skullcrusher said.

"Aw cant you play a little longer?" Little Mac asked.

"Sorry son we'll continue when I get back." Skullcrusher said as he put on his armor and ran outside. Applejack then walked into the room.

"Honey where did yer father run off to?" Applejack asked. Little Mac shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh ah swear yer father drives me nuts sometimes!" Applejack said. Skullcrusher ran to where he heard Soarin.

"Soarin whats goin on?" Skullcrusher asked. Being around the Apples for so long caused him to get a bit of an accent but it was nothing to noticeable. Soarin explained the whole situation.

"Y-you mean they found them?" Skullcrusher asked. Soarin nodded his head. Skullcrusher could not believe this! Big Mac was alive. Skullcrusher and Soarin ran to round up Spike and Pipsqueak and headed for Mt. Hooverst. As the soldiers ran back they ran into another two other COLT-II's who was on their way to the moutain.

"Well if it isn't Featherweight and Rumble!" Pip said. The two stallions used to be pegasi but chose to be changed into earth ponies so they could become COLTS. They could have kept their wings like Soarin did but they would not have been as strong and their chances of death wold have greatly increased. Soarin had actually flatlined while being augmented and if it weren't for nearby medical staff who restarted his heart he would have died. Soarin also was not as strong or fast as the other COLT-II's since they were all earth ponies.

"I take it you two heard the news?" Skullcrusher asked.

"You bet I did." Rumble said. He had decided to become a COLT when his brother Thunderlane was killed by Gore eight years ago.

"Well pick it up then! We gotta get those COLTS before something else does!" Spike said as the six soldiers made their way to Mt. Hooverest.

* * *

In the deep caverns of the destroyed Mt. Hooverest. A group of thirty darklings led by the spirit chaos searched for the COLTS.

"Listen here, we must find these COLTS before anything else does." Discord ordered. The darklings nodded as the flew off into the deep darkness of the caves. They could see the dead skeletons of hundreds of griffons who were killed by the COLTS or who died when the mountain collapsed. The dead body of Claws Von Griffon and General Gore had been eaten away by various rodents. A few hundred yards away, a team of diggers had discovered the frozen body of Autumn Leaf.

"Woah." The diggers said as they examined the COLT's armor.

"What are you boys waitin for? Dig him out!" The boss yelled. Dozens of unicorns began using their magic to lift away the rubble that had collapsed on the legendary super soldier. Along with Autumn, Deadeye, Blitz, and Shadow had all been found. Big Macintosh however was still yet to be found. The darklings eagerly awaited to jump in and slaughter the ponies but Discord refused.

"Wait until the bodies are all together, then we can kill the ponies and take the COLTS." Discord said. He did not want to disappoint Sombra. Even though Discord was the spirit of chaos, Sombra was something much darker. The two had also made an agreement since the war ended, because there was no more chaos and destruction Discord grew weak. Sombra offered Discord chaos and evil to feed off of in exchange for being his servant. Discord was not happy about this but it beat being turned back into stone. They had signed a magical contract that if either broke their end of the deal then they would be turned into stone and destroyed. After a few hours the bodies of the COLTS were all brought into a single cavern.

"One, two, three, four. Wasn't there five of them?" A digger asked.

"Buck we must have missed the other one!" The boss said. "You boys better start digging! We are not leaving unless we have all of them!"

"Hey what is that?" A pony asked when he noticed a darkling which had blown its cover.

"Damn it! ATTACK!" Discord said as he and the darklings charged in and began killing the ponies.

"WHAT THE-!" The boss said before a darkling silence him forever. Outside the COLT-II's could hear the screams from inside.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"AHHHHH!". The COLTS rushed into the chamber and saw a dead pony get thrown at them with a gaping hole where it's heart used to be. A darkling charged at Spike but the dragon caught the creature and snapped it's neck.

"What are these things?" Pip asked as he loaded his crossbow.

"INCOMING!" Rumble shouted as hundreds of darklings flew in. The COLTS began firing their weapons as the survivors frantically ran outside. Skullcrusher and Pipsqueak stood back to back as Soarin took to the air and began slicing through the darklings. Featherweight pulled out his sword and ran through a darkling which began running at him. Rumble kept all his weapons away preferring to use hand to hand combat. He beat and killed dozens of darklings as the bodies piled up.

"There's too many!" Featherweight cried as a swarm of darklings came at them.

"Everypony get down!" Spike said as he opened his mouth. A stream of brilliant orange fire ejected from his mouth and incinerated all the darklings to ashes. The COLTS thought they were defeated when Discord himself came out.

"Well done little ponies but don't get your hopes up!" Discord said as he fired a beam of magic at the four COLT-I's who lay still in sleep before he disappeared.

"Ah buck, that did not look pretty." Pip said. Skullcrusher and Soarin went up to frozen bodies of the COLTS. They couldn't believe they were still alive after all these years!

"Wait a minute where is Macintosh?" Skullcrusher asked.

"We haven't found him yet." A digger said coming back in now that it was safe. "We were about to start looking when those things attacked."

"Dammit." Soarin said. "Come on let's get these boys home."

* * *

Across the plains in the griffon capital city. A new Steel Talon supersoldier swung her blade down on a sparring partner.

"Heh is that the BEST you got?" The female griffon asked.

"Not a chance." The other griffon said as the two charged at each other again.

"Enough Gilda!" Another griffon said.

"Fine this guy was too lame anyway." Gilda responded. She had received severe head trauma eight years ago when Solar Blitz slammed her head into the wall. After that she decided to become a Steel Talon. She could not receive the same alterations but she would still be strong and deadly. Griffon bodies were better built for punishment than a ponies and the augmentations were done with pony magic. The ponies had agreed to let the griffons keep the Steel Talons as a police force. The ponies and griffons tried to pursue for peace but there was still a great set of resentment between the two empires.

"You are quite the fighter." The male griffon said.

"I would have kicked those ponies ass if I was around during the war." Gilda said.

"The ponies were not all bad you know." The other griffon said.

"What do you mean Goldbeak?" Gilda asked.

"Many years ago I was flying in pony territory to get my sick mother some herbs. A group of ponies began beating me cause they thought I was a spy, one pony Marine saved me though and sent the herbs to my mother." The griffon known as Goldbeak said. "I believe his name was Big Macintosh."

"The pony who killed Gore and Von Griffon?" Gilda asked.

"Gilda you must understand ever since Von Griffon was killed the kingdom is doing much better now and Gore was a sick twisted psycho." Goldbeak said. "Besides the ponies are our allies now."

"Yeah whatever!" Gilda said as she flew away. Her tight armor displaying her toned yet curvy body. Gilda went down to a nearby pub and had some Sweet Apple Acres cider. The griffons who were children during the war were okay with the ponies but those who were adults or who served still greatly resented them. Gilda had a cup of cider when another Steel Talon walked in.

"Hey hottie." The ST said.

"Buzz off before I break your face Clawthorne." Gilda replied.

"Oh come on now Gilda, wouldn't you want a nice handsome and BIG boy like-" Clawthorne said before getting a kick directly to the face by Gilda. Clawthorne was a pervert and had been trying to hook up with Gilda ever since the two graduated from ST camp.

"Here's your tip." Gilda said paying the waiter before walking over Clawthorne's knocked out body. Many griffons though she was a lesbian but in truth she was just very tomboyish just like her old friend Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash, that name ignited a huge fire in Gilda. Well it didn't matter, Rainbow Dash would rather hang out with those lame ponies instead of her. Gilda did have many griffon friends such as Goldbeak but he was too shy and kind of a wimp. She wanted some guy who was tough and daring like her.

"Like that'll ever happen." Gilda said as she flew off to her house.

* * *

Discord returned back to the mountain lair to a rather upset Sombra.

"WHAT?!" Sombra yelled. "WHY DO YOU NOT HAVE THE COLTS?"

"There were complications sire, I did however manage to wipe the COLTS memories so that when they awake they will forget who they are and everything they ever did." Discord said.

"Well I guess there is some good news." Sombra said. "Continue training the troops, I grow tired of this ethereal form."

"Of course." Discord said as he trained the darklings for war.

**Well looks like Gilda's back. Happy Thanksgiving everypony! R&R**

**"U.S.M.C- Uncle Sam's Misguided Children." - USMC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. **

While the search for Big Mac continued, the rest of the COLT-I's were brought back to Equestria. Fifteen COLT-II's had been assigned to protect the diggers at Mt. Hooverest in the event of another attack. Featherweight had dropped the body of Solar Blitz and Blitz went sliding down a hill right into a tree.

"Featherweight you bloody idiot!" Pip yelled. "Watch what your doing would ya?"

"My bad." Featherweight said as he went to retrieve Blitz. Featherweight was never a real strong one, when he was a foal he was skinner than some of the fillies in his class. He was abnormally skinny and some thought he had an eating problem. Even when he was augmented he was still weaker than some of the other COLT-II's.

"Hey Soarin?" Skullcrusher asked.

"What?" Soarin replied.

"You think you could fly ahead to Canterlot and tell the the prince and princess we are coming?" Skullcrusher asked referring to Astro and Celestia.

"What about Princess Luna?" Soarin asked.

"We don't have Macintosh, I don't think she could take it if she saw that he wasn't found." Skullcrusher said.

"Alright, I'll be there in a jiffy." Soarin said as he flew off. After hours upon hours of sprinting, the soldiers eventually arrived at Canterlot. Night had fallen many hours ago so most ponies were asleep. Skullcrusher was content with this, he didn't want anypony to see the COLT-I's and make a huge deal out of it before it was confirmed that the ponies who saved Equestria were still alive. Soarin had arrived a few hours ago and informed Astro and Celestia of what had just transpired. The two alicorns waited patiently at the castle entrance as the COLT-II's brought the missing heroes of Equestria back.

"I can't believe it!" Astro said as he eyed his former teammates.

"Are you sure you could not find Big Macintosh?" Celestia asked.

"We are sorry your highness, but the workers were attacked before they could locate Macintosh's body." Rumble said. Celestia looked down, she knew this would be hard for her little sister but first she had to figure out who or what attacked the caves in the first place.

"Come with me Lt. Skullcrusher, you and Commander Soarin have some explaining to do. The rest of you are dismissed." Celestia said as Soarin and Skullcrusher walked into the throne room with Celestia.

"Please describe these creatures in exact detail." Celestia asked.

"They were dark, almost completely black. They had wings and walked on two feet. They had fiendish yellow eyes and sharp horns protruding from their bodies." Soarin explained.

"Darklings." Astro said.

"What was that love?" Celestia asked.

"Darklings, they were the creatures King Sombra created to take over the world a millenia ago. They used to be ponies, diamond dogs, dragons, zebras, donkeys, you name it. He corrupted them into beings of darkness who have no conscience. They are trained in only one thing, killing." Astro explained.

"Are these the creatures Sombra enhanced using those spells?" Celestia asked.

"No, those were called the Mordras. They were nothing short of absolute monsters, hundreds if not thousands of lives fell to them." Astro said.

"Pardon me your higness but what exactly is a Mordra?" Skullcrusher asked.

"A thousand years ago when Equestria was split into two kingdoms, the evil King Sombra tried to take over the world with his army of darklings. The darklings may be vicious but they were not too skilled in combat. They were lethal in numbers but individually they were weak. The armies of Equestria easily defeated them and that was when Sombra created the Mordras. He created spells using dark magic to create these unspeakable horrors which plagued the land. They were darklings that were augmented to be stronger, faster, tougher, and crazier. Not much different than the COLTS." Astro explained.

"Were these spells that created the Mordras the same that were used to create the COLTS?" Soarin asked.

"I am afraid so, that was why the COLTS were so susceptible to going rampant and crazy. It was because of the evil magic dwelling with in them. I know Colonel Striper's intentions were good but he had no idea what he was messing with when he created the COLTS." Astro said.

"So we stem from a monstrosity from eons ago?" Skullcrusher said. "Thats real nice to know."

"Those times were the beginning of the Griffon-Pony war as well. The griffons had allied themselves with Sombra so he would spare their kingdom. Claws Von Griffon was a direct descendant of the griffon leader a thousand years ago." Astro said.

"Do you think Sombra has returned?" Celestia asked.

"I think so, my father defeated his armies and from what you told me he was imprisoned by you and Luna when he tried to enslave the crystal empire." Astro said.

"There is one other thing your majesty." Soarin said. "When we defeated the darklings a being who looked like combination of different animals came out and shot some beam at the COLT-I's."

"Discord." Celestia said angrily. "All the negative energy and chaos during the war must have freed him."

"Who is this Discord fella?" Skullcrusher asked.

"The spirit of chaos and disharmony, he tried to plunge Equestria into eternal chaos until my sister and I defeated him with the elements of harmony. Ten years ago he escaped again and this time my student Twilight Sparkle and her friends Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy mprisoned him."

_"Thats my girl." _Soarin and Skullcrusher thought as Celestia mentioned Applejack and Rainbow's name.

"If Discord and Sombra are working together it could be disastrous for the whole world!" Astro said.

"The COLTS will stop them!" Skullcrusher said proudly.

"No you will need help." Celestia said.

"From who?" Soarin asked.

"The griffons, the Steel Talons will aid you." Celestia said. At this Soarin and Skullcrusher nearly exploded.

"Oh no no no no!" Soarin said.

"With all due respect princess, I spent three years of my life killing those buckers! How do you expect me to work with them?" Skullcrusher asked.

"I agree with my wife, their help is needed." Astro said.

"Why them? Why not crystal ponies or the zebras?" Soarin asked.

"Because only the griffons have supersoldiers, I'm sorry but we have no other choice." Celestia said.

"Great! We will try to work with them but it won't be easy." Soarin said as he and Skullcrusher left as the bodies of the COLT-I's were brought into the hospital where doctors began running tests to see if they were alright. Pip, Spike, Featherweight, and Rumble decided to camp outside for a mini-vacation.

"So what do laddies think?" Pip asked.

"Bout what?" Featherweight asked.

"The ones, you think they're alright?" Pip asked.

"Wish I could say yes but I didn't like the looks of that beam Discord fired at them." Spike said.

"Discord?" Pip and Featherweight asked.

"Spirit of Chaos, he corrupted Twilight and her friends ten years ago until they sealed him away." Spike said.

"Ah I remember with the chocolate rain." Featherweight said. "Say where is Rumble at?

"He's over there, I'll go get him." Pip said as he went to go get Rumble who was sitting separated from the group.

"Oi! Rumble!" Pip called out.

"What do you want?" Rumble growled.

"Just checkin up on ya mate." Pip said.

"I'm fine, so why don't you go back over there?." Rumble said without turning around.

"Okay, if ya wanna come back over feel free." Pip said as he went back to the others. Rumble just growled, ever since his brother Thunderlane had been killed in the war he had become very reclusive and bitter. Rumble looked up to his brother for everything and the griffons took him away! Rumble was very aggressive and easily enraged, he had a burning hatred for all griffons despite the fact the war ended eight years ago. Rumble even went as far as giving up his wings to become an earth pony so he could be a COLT-II.

"Where's Rumble?" Spike asked.

"Bein a grouchy dolt." Pip said as he sat back down.

"He's been like that since his brother was killed." Featherweight said.

"Poor kid." Spike said. "Rumble looked up more to his brother than Scootaloo looked up to Rainbow Dash."

"Speakin of which Featherweight you still like her?" Pip asked Featherweight.

"What are you talking about?" Featherweight asked.

"You bloody know who I'm talking about mate." Pip said. "I know you like Scootaloo!"

"Not as much as you like Applebloom Pip!" Featherweight responded.

"Uh..." Pip said unsure of what to say.

"He got you there Pip." Spike said laughing.

"Oh don't even get me started Mr. Spike and Sweetie Belle!" Pip replied with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up! It was her sister I liked!" Spike replied.

"Yeah and I liked Princess Luna when I was a lad but I grew onto somepony new" Pip said.

"Aha so you admit it! You do like Applebloom!" Featherweight said triumphantly.

"BLOODY HELL!" Pip said throwing his hooves up as he realized what he confessed to. Spike and Featherweight just started laughing. A unhappy Rumble was trying to fall asleep to no avail.

_"Those three better shut the buck up before I make them!"_ Rumble thought as he out his hooves to his ears. His enhanced hearing picking up almost every sound in the night and the COLTS loud talking wasn't helping.

* * *

"Deadeye had received numerous blows throughout his body and a blade had gone clean through his chest and pierced his lung. Solar Blitz received a nasty piece of shrapnel to the gut. Shadow fell nearly a thousand feet and broke every bone in his body. Autumn had a whole cavern collapse on top of him." The doctor said as he examined the videos of the COLTS VISORCAMS from eight years ago which captured everything on film.

"Wouldn't that all have healed from their abilities?" Another doctor asked.

"It would but since they were in suspended animation the injuries are still there. The wounds will heal within a day but they need to be kept alive using medicine until their wounds heal. Deadeye and Blitz are in the worst condition since both have gaping holes in their bodies. All of Shadow's and Autumn's bones are broken.

"So they did not age?" Another doctor asked.

"No they did not."**( Just for everyponies info, Autumn, Blitz, Deadeye and Shadow were all older than their marefriends so the mane six are now only four years older than the COLTS are if that makes any damn sense)**

"Well how do we get them out of this armor? It wont budge!" A doctor said trying to pry off the armor.

"We need the team of technicians who made the armor." A doctor said."Fortunately I was prepared and called them in advance. GENTLECOLTS!"

"Yes?" A team of technicians replied.

"This armor needs to come off." The doctor said.

"We got it." The head technician said as they activated a special switch using magic to unlock the armor and began to remove the armor. As the armor was taken off, medical hoses and tubes were stuck into the bodies to keep the COLTS alive from their injuries. The COLTS were still knocked out and would not awaken for another day. Everypony gasped when they saw the bloodied bruised bodies of the at this point knew if the COLTS were still alive or not. A heart monitor was attached to the bodies of the super soldiers.

"Come on, come on, come on." A doctor said as the heart monitors attached to each COLT stayed silent and flat. After a few seconds nothing happened.

"No." A doctor said sadly.

"We're calling it. They're dead." A doctor said when a familiar sound resounded.

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

"T-t-they're ALIVE!" A doctor shouted as each of the COLTS heart monitors came to life. The room erupted into cheers as everypony celebrated.

"Get the press! The COLTS are alive! The COLTS are alive!"

The heroes of Equestria had returned.

All but one.

**Poor Big Mac he is still stuck in that shithole. By the way fuck Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed! Nopony makes Sweetie Belle cry! NOPONY! (Cocks shotgun)**

**"You won't have time to see your life flash before your eyes." - British Special Air Service. SAS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter**

Gilda, Clawthorne, and Goldbeak reported to their posts the next morning. Clawthorne had a large black eye but it healed overnight so no injury was healed though he was still mentally scared.

"ST4 ON ME!" A large bulky Steel Talon commander called out. His name was Eaglebeak, he was a seasoned veteran of the Griffon-Pony war and had personally served under Captain Gore in almost every mission. He had engaged in hand to hand combat with both Autumn Leaf and Silent Shadow. He naturally hated all ponies despite the alliance the two empires now shared.

"SIR YES SIR!" The three griffons replied.

"Alright maggots you are dismissed!" Eaglebeak said as the griffons went their own way. Gilda stayed with Goldbeak and much to her dismay, Clawthorne had come as well.

"Come on just one kiss?" Clawthorne asked.

"Clawthorne do you want me to knock your eyes out of your skull?" Gilda asked. Clawthorne remembered her kick from the other night and just decided to shut up.

"Hey do you guys know anything about Eaglebeak?" Goldbeak asked.

"Nope." Gilda said.

"He served with Gore and actually engaged in combat with the COLTS on a few occasions. He was the only Steel Talon who had not been charged with war crimes." Clawthorne said.

"Wow you actually have something in that thick-headed skull of yours!" Gilda said.

"So does that mean-" Clawthorne said as Gilda popped him in the face knowing what he was gonna say.

"Was that necessary?" Goldbeak asked.

"More than necessary." Gilda replied. Clawthorne got back up and rubbed his temple where Gilda had hit him.

"Clawthorne if you keep up with this you will be dead by the end of the month." Goldbeak said. Gilda rolled her eyes. As much as Clawthorne annoyed her he was still her team mate. It was just unlucky draw that she was put in his squad. She didn't mind Goldbeak although he could be a wimp at sometimes. Gilda had even beaten him in a fight quite a few times. Rather it was cause she was actually tougher than him or because he was too polite to hit a girl, she would never know.

* * *

Scootaloo fired past the rainbow blur next to her. She smiled as she passed her mentor. She was suddenly blown back by a loud boom and a rainbow explosion. Scootaloo saw the rainbow blur shoot past her with unnatural speed. Scootaloo tried to catch up but she knew she was out done again by the legendary Rainbow Dash. The two pegasi flew to the ground.

"Great job squirt, one day you might be faster than me!" Rainbow said. Though the term 'squirt' didn't really apply to Scootaloo anymore. Scootaloo was nearly as tall as Rainbow Dash now.

"Thanks Dash." Scootaloo said. Rainbow had taken Windshock's place in the Wonderbolts after he retired. There was still a spot open since Soarin chose to become a COLT-II instead of rejoining the elite flyers. Rainbow Dash was trying to train Scootaloo so that the orange mare could join.

"Well that's enough practice for today. I have to go find Fluttershy. See ya squirt." Rainbow said as she flew off to Fluttershy's cottage.

"See ya Dash!" Scootaloo called out. Rainbow smiled as she took off. She arrived at her friends house in less than a minute. She knocked on the door and got no response.

"You in there Shy?" Rainbow called.

"Um yes I'm here." A timid voice responded as the door opened. Fluttershy came out a little dirty.

"You okay?" Rainbow asked.

"Well um... no." Fluttershy responded.

"Why not?" Rainbow asked.

"Today was the day Shadow went missing." Fluttershy said sadly.

"Hey it's alright." Rainbow said trying to comfort her sensitive friend. Rainbow was the only one of her friends who did not have a loved one on COLTS Omega. But Soarin had died temporarily and she had been devastated by that. She knew what Fluttershy was going through.

"But it isn't! He's dead!" Fluttershy whimpered as she began to silently cry. Rainbow hugged her crying friend. It wasn't easy for Fluttershy to find a stallion that she liked because she was so shy and timid. Losing Shadow was having a tremendous effect on her.

"Let's go to the park with the others, that'll cheer you up." Rainbow said as Fluttershy smiled a little bit.

* * *

Pip awoke to find himself covered in a cloud of smoke. He began choking on the poisonous fumes and began to cough. He thought there was a fire but he looked to see it was just Spike snoring.

"Bloody hay Spike!" Pip said coughing from the toxic gas. "WAKE UP YA WANKER!"

"Huh what?" Spike said as he awoke.

"Ya tryin to kill us mate? Your bloody snorins making a nasty smoke cloud!" Pip yelled.

"Oh my bad." Spike said embarrassed. He rarely ever snored, probably only once or twice a year and last night happened to be the night he snored. The soldiers looked and saw that it was well past noon, the had overslept extremely late.

"Huh whaz happenin?" Featherweight asked as the commotion woke him up.

"Nuthin mate, is Rumble awake yet?" Pip asked.

"Nope." Spike said pointing to the still sleeping stallion.

"Bollocks, whose gonna wake em up?" Pip asked. Spike and Featherweight immediately put their hoof or claw to their nose. Pip saw this and realized he had to do it.

"Ah buck." Pip said as he carefully approached Rumble. He picked up a long stick and was going to poke Rumble with it when a hoof shot out and caught the stick.

"Don't even think about it." Rumble said with his eyes still closed.

"G'mornin to you to mate." Pip said as he pulled the stick and let out the breath he was holding. Rumble got up and stretched out his stiff muscles and began eating some nearby daisies for breakfast. Pip and Featherweight did the same as Spike pulled out some gems he had in his bag. The COLTS began their trek to Ponyville when their beepers went off.

"What? We have to go back to Canterlot?" Featherweight said confused.

"Oh that's just perfect we just walked miles just to find out we gotta walk back!" Rumble complained. The soldiers hussled back to Canterlot to find out what the commotion was all about. After a few hours they arrived and were debriefed on what had happened. The COLT-II's erupted into cheers when they heard the good news.

**Ponyville**

The mane six had headed to a park to have lunch together. Each pony was sad because it was the day COLTS Omega disappeared under the mountain but they still had a good time.

"This pie is great Applejack!" Pinkie said gobbling down her third piece of apple pie.

"Ole family recipe." Applejack said. Applebloom was baby sitting Little Mac so she could go out with her friends. Suddenly a figure on two legs came sprinting at them.

"Hey it's a COLT-II!" Rainbow said as the soldier came up to them.

"Good afternoon ladies, I have been sent to tell you that we have found COLTS Omega and they are alive and undergoing treatment as I speak." The COLT said. The mane six dropped whatever they had in their hooves and looked at the soldier.

"We have a transport ready for you." The COLT-II said pointing to a battle chariot. Battle chariots were much faster than a traditional one and they could reach Canterlot in half an hour. The mane six charged over to the transport nearly knocking over the COLT-II in the process. The ponies were so excited they could barely even talk. It was the longest half hour of their lives. When they arrived at Canterlot they were escorted to the hospital rooms where the COLTS were staying at. They saw Spike, Skullcrusher, Soarin, Rumble, Pip, Featherweight, Princess Celestia, and Astro all waiting there. Applejack immediately went to look for Big Mac but couldn't find him.

"Wait where's mah brother?" Applejack said looking to Skullcrusher. "Where's mah brother?"

"I'm sorry AJ they haven't found him yet." Skullcrusher said as he hugged his wife. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were all pushing their faces into the glass to get a look at their missing loved ones.

"Oh Autumn!" Rarity said as she began to cry when she saw Autumn's body.

"He's alive!" Fluttershy said louder than usual.

"I can't believe he's back." Twilight sniffled.

"OHMYGOSH! BLITZY HE'S BACK! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIM AGAIN! WE'LL TALK AND LAUGH AND EAT CUPCAKES A-AND-" Pinkie said as she began to cry tears of joy. Autumn's eyes began to slightly move. Rarity was the first to notice as she charged in knocking down all the other ponies in the room.

"MOVE I MUST SEE HIM!" Rarity cried as she ran up to Autumn's bed. She grabbed his hoof as he opened his eyes for the first time in eight years. Rarity saw the deep bright red irises stare at her but something was off.

"Who are you?" Autumn asked confused.

"Autumn? It's me Rarity!" Rarity cried hoping this was a joke.

"Where am I? Why are all these tubes attached to me?" He said getting nervous now. Seeing this the other ponies went to the COLTS.

"Shadow?" Fluttershy said as Shadow opened his light blue eyes. He looked at her and jumped back.

"Who are you? Why are you so close to me?" Shadow asked completely confused. Fluttershy was hurt deeply by this. Pinkie was staring over Blitz as his golden eyes reopened.

"Blitzy?" Pinkie asked hoping he would remember her.

"AHHH!" Blitz yelled as he jumped back and stood on his back hooves. "WHO ARE ALL YOU PONIES?"

"Blitzy don't you remember me? I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie said as she began to tear up again.

"No I don't remember you or anypony here!" Blits responded. Twilight was now expecting the worst from Deadeye. When Deadeye saw himself surrounded by a unknown crowd. He immediately reacted and and jumped out of his bed in a fighting stance.

"STAY BACK!" Deadeye yelled as he picked up a piece of the bed and used it as weapon.

"Deadeye please calm down it's just me!" Twilight said. Deadeye was the most violent of the COLTS so had the most violent reaction.

"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" Autumn said as Rarity tried to reason with him.

"Autumn we loved each other!" Rarity said. Fluttershy was advancing on Shadow who had smashed the ground with all his might to scare her off. The COLT-II's were now stepping in to make sure nopony got hurt.

"Calm down big guy." Spike said.

"DRAGON!" Blitz screamed as he rammed Spike hard into the wall nearly knocking the dragon out. The rest of the COLT-II's jumped into stop the fight. The COLT-I's were much more powerful than the COLT-II's so this was easier said then done. Pip went to restrain Deadeye, big mistake. Deadeye grabbed Pip and threw him across the room. Pip burst through the glass and landed nearly twenty feet away. Featherweight had tried to take on Silent Shadow by himself and was paying the price. Shadow was so slick and fast with is movements that Featherweight couldn't lay a hoof on him. Shadow roundhoused Featherweight into the drywall. Skullcrusher and Soarin were working together to subdue Autumn. Autumn grabbed both ponies and headbutted them together before throwing them to the ground. Rumble went to attack Blitz who ran circles around the COLT-II and hit him at high speeds knocking Rumble to the ground. The mane six huddled in a corner with Applejack and Rainbow Dash standing in front to protect their friends if anything bad happened. Deadeye saw them and made a run for them but was hit by a powerful blast of magic and subdued. Princess Celestia fired her subdue spell at the rest of the COLTS who were incapacitated and no longer a threat. The room had been demolished and all the COLT-II's were severely beaten.

"Celestia, leave me with them." Astro said.

"But what if they attack you?" Celestia protested.

"I am as strong and powerful as they are, I can take care of myself. It's you that I'm worried about." Astro said nuzzling Celestia. The entire room cleared out except for Astro and COLTS Omega.

"Gentlecolts." Astro said. "I believe there is some explaining to do here."

**I know this chapter feels rushed but it is 1:44 in the mornin and im tired as shit. I wanted to get his last chapter out before I went to bed. BTW the Babs Seed song was the epitome of all that is adorable. The scene where Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are drinking milkshakes while singing almost made me die from the cuteness. I literally had to punch a concrete wall to keep my sanity because it was that fucking adorable! I'm also running out of quotes to put here.**

**"There are two types of pain. The temporary pain of discipline and the permanent pain of regret." - U.S Navy SEAL's**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter. **

"Twilight whats wrong? Why didn't Blitzy recognize me?" Pinkie pleaded to Twilight.

"I don't know! Maybe being in suspended animation for so long erased their memory!" Twilight said trying to give her friend an answer.

"This is the worst possible thing!" Rarity said as she put her hoof to her forehead and fell over.

"How could they not remember us, they were just sleeping the whole time right?" Fluttershy asked.

"I have an answer." Spike said coming out.

"Spike! What happened to them?" Twilight asked. Spike explained the whole event on how they fought the darklings and then Discord came and shot a beam of magic at Deadeye and the others.

"Discord is the reason they can't remember anything." Spike said.

"That...big...dumb...MEANIE!" Fluttershy screamed so loud everypony jumped back at her outrage.

"Stupid Discord! I'll beat the hay out of him!" Rainbow said as she shadowboxed.

"How did he escape? Ah thought we imprisoned him!" Applejack cried.

"All the hatred and destruction during the war must have freed him." Twilight said.

"Not only that! Where's mah brother?" Applejack asked. "Why wasn't he with all the others?"

"AJ I told you we haven't found him yet." Skullcrusher asked.

"Why haven't y'all found him yet? He's rottin at the bottom of some pit miles below the ground!" AJ yelled.

"AJ we are trying our hardest! I swear!" Skullcrusher said trying to calm down the panicked orange mare.

"Ah'm sorry, ah'm just so worried!" Applejack said as Skullcrusher hugged her. As if things couldn't get any worse, Princess Luna suddenly came in.

"Where is Big Macintosh? I heard they found him!" Luna said excitedly.

* * *

Astro was alone in a sealed concrete room with COLTS Omega. They were not being very cooperative.

"You fiend! Let me go!" Autumn ordered.

"Calm down! I am a friend!" Astro said.

"If you were a friend I would've remembered you!" Blitz shouted.

"Alright look!" Astro said as he stood on his hind legs and used his magic to put on his old COLT armor. When the super soldiers saw the familiar armor they calmed down a little bit.

"Fine I trust you for now." Deadeye said.

"Now what do you all remember?" Astro asked.

"Nothing, no name, affiliation, or anything!" Shadow cried.

"Your names are Deadeye, Solar Blitz, Autumn Leaf, and Silent Shadow. You are earth ponies from Equestria. You were all soldiers in the Griffon-Pony War eight years ago and you were all handpicked for the Covert Operations and Lethal Takedown Squads or COLTS super soldier program. You were magically augmented to make you stronger, faster, and tougher. You were pursuing the leader of the griffons when you each fell one by one and you activated your armor lock to preserve you. Mt. Hooverest collapsed on you and you were buried under the rubble for eight years before we found you." Astro explained.

"Solar Blitz, Solar Blitz." Blitz said. "Why does that ring a bell?"

"Cause it's your name." Astro said. "Do the names Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, or Fluttershy ring any bells?"

"No." They all said.

"Great this is gonna take forever!" Astro said as he sat down and explained to the COLTS their whole lives in exact detail.

* * *

"WHAT?" Luna screamed in the royal canterlot voice. The COLT-II's drew straws to figure out who had to be the one to tell the princess that Big Mac was still missing and the lucky winner was none other than Pipsqueak.

"Well you see your majesty uh-." Pip said looking for an excuse. He couldn't believe his awful luck! From having to wake up Rumble to this he just wasn't having a pleasant day at all.

"WHERE IS HE?" Luna screamed again directly in Pip's face. His sensitive ears nearly exploded at the loud yelling as all he could hear for ten seconds afterward was ringing. Soarin assumed since he was the highest ranking officer he should explain.

"Your highness, trust me we haven't forgotten about Big Mac. We just happened to find the others first." Soarin said. Luna felt tears sting her eyes as she ran out of the room.

"Well that went well." Featherweight said as the other COLTS gave him a dirty look. Luna fled into her private chambers. It just wasn't fair! Big Mac was the one who killed Gore and stopped the lava from turning Equestria into ash and he hadn't even been found yet! Old feelings of jealousy arose in Luna when she thought of her sister. Celestia was happily married to Astro who was also an alicorn, the two would live for thousands of years together. Even if Big Mac was found he would grow old and die in what would only be a heartbeat in Luna's long lifespan. She quickly put aside these feelings of jealousy at Celestia. It was those same feelings that turned her into Nightmare Moon and got her one thousand years on the moon. All she could do now was hope.

* * *

The COLT-II's headed back towards Ponyville with the exception of Soarin and Skullcrusher who decided to stay and help the COLT-I's. Pip, Spike, Rumble, and Featherweight went their separate ways. Pipsqueak was still having trouble hearing from Luna's unnaturally loud scream. His hearing was so damaged he didn't hear somepony trotting towards him.

"AHHH!" Pip screamed when he felt a hoof touch his back and his killer instincts kicked in. He turned around and drew his sword and held it to the ponies throat.

"Pip? What're you doin? It's only me." Applebloom said as she gently pushed the sharp sword away from her throat with her hoof. Pip could see the terrified expression on her eyes and was hit by a wave of guilt.

"I'm sorry Applebloom, please don't sneak up on me like that." Pip said lowering his sword. "My training kicked in when you touched me."

"But couldn't you hear me with yer fancy hearin?" Applebloom asked.

"About that, I took a RCV directly to my ears and they are a wee bit damaged. They should be fine in an hour or two." Pip explained.

"RCV?" Applebloom asked puzzled.

"Royal Canterlot Voice." Pip said.

"Ah know what yer talkin about!" Applebloom said happily as she figured it out.

"So I take it you heard they found the COLTS?" Pip asked.

"REALLY?" Applebloom said happily. "THEY GOT MAH BROTHER!?"

"_Ah bollocks." _Pip thought to himself as he realized Applebloom didn't know what happened and now he had to tell her the bad news. "Well Applebloom, uh we found everypony except your brother."

"What?" Applebloom said as he face went from happy to sad.

"I'm bloody sorry I thought you knew. We are still lookin for Big Mac." Pip said. Applebloom shut her eyes tightly as she sniffled. Pip went up to her and wrapped his hooves around her neck. "Hey don't be sad it'll be alright."

"T-thanks Pip." Applebloom said. Pip smiled as he began to walk away.

"PIP!" Applebloom called out.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you think you could stay with me? Ah'm all alone with mah nephew." Applebloom said. Applejack and Skullcrusher were still in Canterlot leaving Applebloom alone with Little Mac.

"Alright I suppose I could stay a while." Pip said as he walked her back to Sweet Apple Acres. Rumble and Featherweight wound up running into each other and decided to stick around. Featherweight was Rumble's closest childhood friend but even still Rumble was cold towards him.

"So the ones are back! Thats awesome!" Featherweight exclaimed.

"Yeah, real cool." Rumble said without emotion.

"Come on Rumble lighten up once in a while." Featherweight said.

"I'll lighten up when every last grif who fought in that war is dead! I'll lighten up when my brother's death is avenged!" Rumble said.

"Listen we all lost somepony, you can't keep living in the past." Featherweight said.

"Really? Who did you lose?" Rumble asked.

"Well uh." Featherweight said. He was one of the lucky families who didn't lose anypony to the war.

"Exactly." Rumble said. "You know you are the only one on the team I can put up with. Spike is an idiot and Pip is annoying beyond all comprehension."

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" A voice called as Rumble was knocked to the ground. Featherweight looked to see an orange pegasus with a purple mane had crash landed into Rumble.

"Sorry sir wait Rumble is that you?" The orange mare asked.

"Dammit Scootaloo! Get off of me!" Rumble growled. Scootaloo quickly obliged and leapt off of Rumble. "Watch where your bucking going next time!"

"But I didn't-." Scootaloo began to say as Rumble walked away. She was hurt by Rumble's words as she didn't expect him to lash out like that.

"Hey you okay Scoots?" Featherweight asked.

"Featherweight?" Scootaloo asked a little shocked. "What happened to your wings?"

"I was permanently changed into an earth pony so I could become a COLT-II." Featherweight said.

"Wow you've grown so much!" Scootaloo said as she walked around Featherweight examining him.

"Well so have you." Featherweight replied.

"You been hittin the gym? You got muscles like a minotaur under here!" Scootaloo said hitting her hoof against Featherweights chest. Featherweight blushed as Scootaloo continued to compliment him. He always had a crush on the pegasus.

"Well actually I was magically augmented." Featherweight said.

"Well duh! I knew that!" Scootaloo said making a quick derp face.

"So how have things been with you?" Featherweight asked.

"Nothin much, trying to get on the Wonderbolts." Scootaloo said. "Hey you wanna race?"

"Well I don't know." Featherweight said putting his hoof behind his head.

"Whats the matter? Scared that the girl is gonna beat the big mean super soldier?" Scootaloo challenged.

"Not at all!" Featherweight said annoyed at Scootaloo's teasing. She shared so much in common with Rainbow Dash you'd think the two are sisters.

"Then race me!" Scootaloo said proudly.

"Fine I will." Featherweight said.

"Alright to Sweet Apple Acres and back! Hope your ready to lose! I've been trained by the coolest and faster pony ever! Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said smirking.

_"And I've been trained with the strongest, fastest, and most lethal soldiers that ever lived." _Featherweight thought to himself.

"Ready...set...GO!" Scootaloo said as she fired off as fast she could leaving a cloud of dust. Featherweight darted off the ground and ran so fast the leaves came right off their branches. Scootaloo was confident she was winning when she looked down to see Featherweight ahead of her.

"No way!" Scootaloo said. "I still got a trick up my sleeve!". Scootaloo began to accelerate faster and faster as a white cone began to form around her. She could feel the sound barrier beginning to break.

"Come on just a little more!" Scootaloo said as sweat began to come out only to be instantly dried off by the intense wind. Scootaloo had reached her limit as she began to lose consciousness. She struggled to stay awake but it was all for naught. The last thing she saw was Featherweight running to catch her.

* * *

"ST4!" Captain Eaglebeak shouted as Goldbeak, Gilda, and Clawthorne fell into formation.

"SIR YES SIR!" The three griffons responded.

"Prepare to move out, there has been reports of disappearing griffons near the caves. Every rescue squad they sent never came back or was found mutilated and dead." Eaglebeak said. Gilda smiled at the thought of such danger but Goldbeak and Clawthorne didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Finally something to do other than guard duty!" Gilda said loading her crossbow.

"This sounds dangerous." Goldbeak said nervously.

"Don't be such a wimp Goldbeak!" Gilda said giving him a light punch on the back. "This is what we trained for!"

"What do you guys think it is? Diamond Dogs?" Clawthorne asked as he put on his armor.

"Diamond Dogs are too stupid to pull off something like this. Whoever did this must have balls knowing they would have to deal with the ST's." Gilda said.

"Maybe its a dragon?" Goldbeak suggested.

"If it was a dragon we would have heard it snoring." Gilda said. "This is something else."

"ST4! Gather up!" Eaglebeak yelled. "The ponies have given us intel on what might be waiting for us down there. A couple days ago they found the COLT-I's in the caves below what used to be Mt. Hooverest."

"WHAT?" The three griffons screamed. They couldn't believe after eight years they had finally found them. They were also uneasy at the thought of their old archnemesis roaming free.

"The COLT-II's say the rescue teams in the caves were attacked by dark beings with wings and walked on two legs. They have been dubbed 'Darklings'." Eaglebeak said.

"That's original." Clawthorne said feeling the term 'Darklings' was not very creative.

"Shut it Clawthorne!" Eaglebeak yelled. "The COLT-II's were able to dispatch of them so they should be no match for us! We move out in ten minutes. MAJAIS FRO"

"ALLEDONSIO!" The three griffons responded. 'Majais fro alledonsio was old griffon for 'Death before Cowardice'. Steel Talon Team Four used this as their personal motto. ST4 gathered their weapons and prepared to move out.

**Man you have no idea how bad I wanna start the action and fighting but I have to write all this other boring shit first so the story makes somewhat sense. R&R**

**"It is not the wind which blows the flag, it is the last dying breath of every service member who died protecting her."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter. **

As Astro explained each COLTS life in exact detail, he wondered if he should leave out the part about the COLTS being framed. It would definitely arouse angry emotions in the super soldiers, especially Deadeye. The COLTS were acting hostile as it was, he didn't need for them to be angered even further. He eventually came to a decision not to tell the COLTS about the event which killed most of the supersoldiers.

"Right, you will all stay in Ponyville with the elements of harmony. Hopefully your memory will come back." Astro said.

"Alright but I don't like this." Autumn said.

"Come on let's go." The COLTS said as they walked to a reinforced blimp. Blimps had been invented a year ago and were much faster, quite, and efficent than a pegasi pulled carriage. The COLTS armor had been damaged beyond repair so they were wearing nothing. The combined weight of the ponies caused a creaking sound to be heard. The four ponies put together weighed nearly 1200 pounds. The blimp was able to hold it though and headed towards Ponyville.

* * *

Eaglebeak, Goldbeak, Clawthorne, and Gilda entered the caves where the griffon squads were killed and mutilated. They had chosen to fly over taking transport as flying would be much more quite. The griffons held up their weapons as they advanced forward. They came across a patrol which had been literally ripped to shreds, intestines and blood were everywhere.

"ST4, anything beyond this point is to be considered hostile." Eaglebeak said.

"Think this was the 107th?" Clawthorne asked pointing to the dead bodies.

"No these wounds look fresh, it was probably X-Ray team." Goldbeak said as the griffons walked over the dead bodies. Eaglebeak said nothing the whole time as his hearing picked up a sound. He immediately turned around and aimed his crossbow in the direction of the noise.

"CONTACT!" Gilda said upon seeing her commander aim his weapon. The rest of ST4 got into battle position.

"Where?" Clawthorne asked.

"Nevermind, it was probably a small animal or something. Stay frosty." Eaglebeak said. The griffons continued walking as an unsettling fog set in.

"Great just what we need!" Clawthorne said. The fog was so thick even his eyesight could barely make anything out.

"Shut up Clawthorne!" Eaglebeak ordered as an unearthly screech penetrated the atmosphere. Hundreds of arrows suddenly began raining down on the griffons.

"AMBUSH!" Goldbeak shouted.

"CONTACTS! 50 METERS!" Gilda said as she began firing her crossbow. The griffons could barely see where they were shooting as the unknown enemy continued to assault them.

"ST4! FLAP YOUR WINGS!" Eaglebeak said as he began flapping his wings as hard as he could. The other griffons followed suit as the gush of wind from their wings blew the fog away. They could now see the enemy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Clawthorne shouted as a darkling popped up in front of his face. Clawthorne used his claws to rip the creatures neck open killing it.

"Darklings!" Goldbeak yelled. The ambush was being repelled as the better trained griffons pushed the attackers back. Soon all the darklings were killed.

"They weren't so tough eh Goldbeak?" Gilda asked. A loud roar was heard from the cave.

"You spoke too soon." Goldbeak said as the ground began to shake with each step the incoming behemoth took. The griffons got into their defensive stance as the being approached. Sweat dripped down their faces as adrenaline pumped through their veins. Finally it came, a dark creature standing on two legs, it stood a head taller than Eaglebeak. It had long muscular arms with three fingers and its face was a four eyed monstrosity with purple and red eyes.**(Basically, these looks like the elites from Halo without the four mandibles)**.

"By the gods!" Eaglebeak said shocked. The beast roared as it swung its fist towards Clawthorne at impossible speed.

"SONUVA-" Clawthorne said as the beasts fist connected with his face sending the griffons flying into a boulder. The rest of the griffons fired their weapons but the arrows bounced off the monsters armor. The griffons pulled out their swords realizing they were going to have to fight this thing hand to hand. Gilda rushed at the creature and delivered a solid kick to its head causing it to reel back in pain. The creature growled as it lunged at Gilda and pinned her to ground and attempted to rip her throat out. Gilda thrashed violently as she attempted to escape but the creature was too strong. She waited for death until Goldbeak had stabbed the creature in it's back. The creature turned and dropped Goldbeak in a single hit. The creature suddenly stopped roaring as Eaglebeak put his claws around the monsters neck and snapped it. Eaglebeak let the corpse drop and went to tend to his wounded troops. Gilda couldn't believe what she saw! Clawthorne, Goldbeak, and herself had been defeated easily and Eaglebeak just killed it! He was one tough griffon.

"Are you alright?" Eaglebeak asked.

"I'm fine." Gilda said as she rubbed her shoulder which had been hit very hard.

"Clawthorne and Goldbeak are out. You'll have to carry them." Eaglebeak said. Gilda looked at him oddly. Why did she have to carry both of them when Eaglebeak was carrying nothing.

"I have to carry this thing back to base." Eaglebeak said as if he read Gilda's mind. Eaglebeak picked up the dead creature that had attacked them. It was very heavy as Eaglebeak grunted under it's heavy weight. The griffons headed back to base with the unknown hostile. Both Gilda and Eaglebeak were wondering what in the hell that thing was.

* * *

COLTS Omega had returned to Ponyville. They were just getting off the airship when they were met with a large crowd of ponies who began swarming them. Cameras flashed as the soldiers backed off.

"ITS THE COLTS! THEY'RE BACK!" Numerous ponies shouted. A wave of journalists began swarming the supersoldiers.

"Captain Deadeye, is it true you have impregnated Princess Celestia's student Twilight Sparkle?"

"Sergeant Autumn Leaf, word is on the street you have had sexual intimacy with element of generosity, Can you confirm?"

"Where is Big Macintosh?"

"Who killed Gore and Von Griffon?"

"Lance Corporal Solar Blitz, rumor has it that you are having an affair with the element of laughter."

"Private Silent Shadow, we have unconfirmed reports that you forced the element of kindness into sexual intimacy."

"Are you still angry over the COLT massacre?" This is what set the guards on the airship off. If the COLTS found out about the way they were betrayed all hell would break loose.

"Listen, the COLTS are suffering from memory loss due to long term suspended animation. They are very tired and they wish to have some peace and quiet!" A guard yelled shutting all the ponies up. The COLTS had no clue what the questions they were asked were about but they had no memory of anything.

"I would never force a mare to kiss me!" Shadow said.

"Excuse sir, what did he mean by COLT Massacre?" Solar Blitz asked. The guard froze.

"When you wiped out an army of ten thousand griffons." The guard lied.

"Why would we be angry about that?" Autumn asked.

"Because ponies thought you were monsters." The guard lied again.

"Ah I see." Deadeye said.

"Alright you four will be escorted to the residence of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." The guard said as the four COLTS were dropped off at each mares house.

* * *

Deep in the caverns of the destroyed Mt. Hooverest. A single body lie dormant, frozen in eternal slumber. The creature known as Discord began to approach the frozen body.

"Well looks like they missed one." Discord said. "We have special plans for you my friend."

With a snap of his fingers, both Discord and Big Mac disappeared. Discord smiled, the magic that gave Big Mac his super abilities was the very dark magic Sombra himself created eons ago. Sombra would be able to control Big Mac because of the dark magic flowing in his veins.

"Looks like we are in for a storm of chaos!" Discord said happily.

* * *

Deadeye had been escorted to the Ponyville Library by Spike. Deadeye knew this library seemed familiar but he couldn't quite put his hoof on it.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Spike asked as he walked with Deadeye.

"Not a thing." Deadeye muttered with no emotion. With his memory being erased Deadeye went back to his old ruthless self.

"Well once you see Twilight maybe you'll remember." Spike said hopefully as the two walked in.

"Spike! You're back!" Twilight said. She went up and hugged Spike when she saw Deadeye standing behind him.

"Deadeye?" She asked.

"Ms Twilight Sparkle?" Deadeye responded.

"YOU REMEMBER!?" Twilight said happily.

"No, the sergeant was kind enough to inform me of you." Deadeye said referring to Spike.

"Y-you mean you don't remember me at all?" Twilight asked.

"The only I thing remember is that I am a killer." Deadeye said in a disturbing tone of voice.

"Deadeye you were never a killer!" Twilight shouted. "You were a soldier! Killers and soldiers are two different things."

"Are they now? What would you know about warfare?" Deadeye asked. Twilight looked into his infamous red eye. He wasn't called Deadeye for nothing. His very gaze struck fear into anypony. It was like Fluttershy's stare except Deadeye's burned holes through your soul.

"I suppose I wouldn't know anything." Twilight said. "But I can help you remember who you are."

"And how would do that ma'am?" Deadeye asked.

"Magic." Twilight said as her horn glowed. Deadeye felt himself freeze up as Twilight entered his mind. If she could remove the magical wall that blocked Deadeye's memories, he would remember everything. She suddenly felt herself jolted as she saw Deadeye's life flash before her eyes. She saw him being left at an orphanage and him being bullied by the other orphans. She saw him beat the bullies to a pulp and his expulsion from school. She saw him living off the land and training himself how to fight. She saw him join the royal guard and the Marines. She saw the brutal training of the COLTS and the missions he went on. She saw the face of every single thing he killed. She saw herself scolding Deadeye when the COLTS were framed for the Trottingham of these memories were brutal but what came next was most heartbreaking of all.

_"One last thing Deadeye." Striper said as he pulled out a picture. "You never knew what happened to your parents.". Deadeye looked at the picture and saw it was him when he was a foal with his mother and Striper._

_"Y-you mean I'm your-" Deadeye said._

_"Yes my son, I am your father. I should have told you a long time ago but it was for your own good." Striper said._

_"We'll save that for another time dad let's just get out of here!" Deadeye said._

_"It's too late for me son." Striper said._

_"Please dad! I'll carry you! I don't want to lose you!" Deadeye started to bawl._

_"My son, I will always be with you. Your mother and I are so proud of you." Striper said as he hugged Deadeye. "Don't let the grifs win, don't give in to your aggression, Save Equestria."_

_"Dad? DAD NO!" Deadeye said as he fell into his father's dying body._

_"I love you son." Striper said as he closed his eyes forever._

_"I-i l-l-love you too dad." Deadeye said in between his tears. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Twilight couldn't take it anymore, she quickly broke from spell unable to break the barrier which clouded Deadeye's mind. She looked at the Deadeye who had no change of expression. How could one pony deal with that much pain and loss? She was crying as she fell to her knees.

"Is something wrong ma'am?" Deadeye asked.

"No, I'm fine." Twilight sniffled. Seeing Twilight cry struck a chord in Deadeye.

"Twilight Sparkle, you gave me medicine for my injured eye when I first met you." Deadeye said as memory came back. "I do remember you!"

"YOU DO?" Twilight said as her tears dried up. She was still shaken at what she saw but seeing Deadeye's memory return instilled happiness in her. "What else do you remember?"

"Nothing I'm afraid." Deadeye said. Twilight frowned, this would take a long time before Deadeye remembered everything but what mattered was that he would eventually come back.

**I know long while since update but hey what can I say? School ruins my life. Im not gonna lie I kinda hit a roadblock for this story. I know what I'm going to write in the future but how transit into that is what is killin me, I need all the support I can get right now. R&R btw Nyx from "Past Sins" is my new favorite fan OC.**

**"You fuck with the best, you die like the rest." - USMC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter. **

Big Macintosh walked through Sweet Apple Acres, it was a cool crisp spring day and the apple trees were in full bloom. He smiled as he went up to a nearby tree and bucked it. The apples from the tree fell to the ground. He picked up a red delicious and took a bite out of it, the sweet fruit quenching his thirst and fulfilling his huger at the same time.

"Big Mac!" A voice called.

"Whose there?" Big Mac said as he turned around and saw his family waving to him.

"Big Mac!" They all called again.

"Ah'm comin!" Big Mac said as he broke out into a sprint. Just as he was about to embrace his sisters the world suddenly went black. He felt a searing pain burn across his body. He had been dreaming for the last eight years and he had felt pain in his dreams but this pain felt so much more... real. He felt his eyes beginning to open as a bright light burned his retina and caused his pupil to shrink down to a tiny size. He shielded his eyes as the light burned his sight.

"AH!" He grunted as he fell over and hit the ground hard. His eyes finally adjusted and he saw what he thought was the burning light of the sun was nothing more than a mere candlelight.

"Where am ah?" He asked himself as he tried to get his bearings. He kept tripping and stumbling, something expected after eight years in suspended animation. His memories began flooding back to him.

"CAPTAIN! SHADOW! BLITZ! AUTUMN!" Big Mac yelled but got no answer.

"Could you keep it down?" A deep voice said. Big Mac grabbed his crossbow and turned into the direction where he thought he heard the voice come from.

"Whose there?" He demanded.

"That is no way to treat royalty." The voice said again as a dark form of dust appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Big Mac asked as a unicorns face came out of the mist.

"I am the master of shadows, the bringer of armageddon, the true king of the world, I am King Sombra!" The voice declared.

"That don't ring any bells." Big Mac said.

"I don't imagine it would, I have been here for a thousand years." Sombra said.

"Ah'm sorry to hear that, was it you who saved me?" Big Mac asked.

"No, that was my servant Discord." Sombra said as the dracconaques came out of nowhere.

"You turned mah sister into a liar and turned me into a dog!" Big Mac angrily said as he leapt at Discord who teleported behind him.

"Relax it was all in good fun." Discord replied.

"Yes, if it weren't for Discord you would still be in that infernal prison." Sombra said.

"What do you want with me?" Big Mac asked.

"I have a rather interesting proposition for you, bow down to me and serve me and when I become ruler of this world, you will be rewarded greatly." Sombra said.

"Ah I only bow to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" Big Mac said as he pulled out his crossbow once more.

"Tsk tsk tsk, if you will not serve me willingly, I will MAKE YOU!" Sombra said as he used his magic to lift Big Mac into the air. Sombra used his magic to ignite the dark magic flowing through Big Mac's body but it did not work.

"What! How is this possible?" Sombra asked appalled that Big Mac resisted his corruption.

"The elements of harmony purified me so ah'd never go rampant again." Big Mac said.

"AHHHH!" Sombra yelled. "Begone with you! Mordras, make an example of this heretic who denies me!" Sombra shouted. Two creatures standing on their hind legs entered, one carried dual blades while the other carried a mace. They stood a head taller than Macintosh and had deep evil eyes similar to Sombra's.

"When I gain my mortal form by capturing the crystal heart, I will use the alicorn amulet to defeat the royal sisters and I shall become a god!" Sombra proclaimed as the two creatures converged on Macintosh. The stallion fired his crossbow but the arrows did nothing to stall the Mordras advance. Macintosh placed his crossbow on his back and drew his sword. The first Mordra swung at Big Mac but the pony dodged it only to be kicked by the other, the kick nearly shattered his armor and sent him flying nearly fifteen feet. Big Mac got back up and saw he had dropped his sword so he delivered an uppercut to the Mordra carrying the dual swords. He struck the creature as it backed off giving Macintosh time to kick the beast's feet out from under it causing it to fall over. The other Mordra brought his mace down on Big Mac who could not move in time. The hit from the mace completely demolished the armor on his head and even bruised his skull. Macintosh quickly tore off his mask as he got back up to face the beasts.

"Do you see now? Your doom is inevitable, bow to me and I shall spare you." Sombra said.

"Never!" Big Mac said.

"Then accept your demise, the Mordra's have the same powers you do if not stronger powers." Sombra said as the Mordras charged at Macintosh. The stallion jumped out of the way and did a somersault over one of the Mordra's heads. He delivered a solid buck right to the head which took off the creatures helmet and the creature fell back in pain. Big Mac took a battle ax that was hanging on the wall and chucked it right at the beast. The ax stuck right in between the Mordra's eyes causing it to panic. Big Mac ran up and grabbed the ax, he pulled it out taking the Mordra's head with it. He dropped the ax with Mordra's head still attached to it.

_"Ah did it! Wait wasn't there another one? Oh buck!"_ Big Mac thought as the second Mordra, enraged at its partners death, swung it's sword down completely slicing off his left ear. Macintosh fell to ground in pain as blood gushed from his wound. The sight of his own blood unnerved him, all this time he thought he was immortal because of his training now only to see himself at the mercy of this dark being. The creature grabbed Macintosh by the throat and began squeezing, Big Mac brought his hind legs off and delivered solid kick to the creatures skin. The Mordra fell backwards in pain as Big Mac grabbed the mace from the dead Mordra and brought it down only to see it shatter against the Mordra's armor.

"WHAT?" Big Mac said shocked.

"They cannot be killed with their own weapons you foal!" Sombra chuckled. Big Mac couldn't believe this! Not even the Steel Talons or Gore were this ferocious! The Mordra got back up and elbowed Big Mac in the face breaking his muzzle. The Mordra brought his sword down on Big Mac who used his forehoof to take the blow. Macintosh's armor held out but his beaten and fatigued body was being overpowered by the Mordra. Big Mac decided he would have to retreat, he was in no condition to fight this thing. He picked up a boulder and chucked it at the Mordra causing it to be knocked back. Macintosh than sprinted as fast he could down the hallway to freedom.

"Leave him." Sombra said to the Mordra who went to chase after him. "Once he learns the truth about Princess Luna, he will break and I will send him to afterlife."

"What do you know about him and Luna?" Discord asked as he teleported to the magical form of Sombra.

"I have watched these many long years, he has feelings for the princess of the night, feelings she feels in return." Sombra said.

"He already knows she was Nightmare Moon, what else was wrong with her?" Discord asked.

"Something far worse than that." Sombra said laughing.

* * *

Scootaloo awoke in a hospital bed with a pounding headache. She rubbed her head when she saw Featherweight and Applebloom sitting beside her bed.

"Oh my head! Featherweight?" Scootaloo said seeing the COLT-II at her bedside.

"Scootaloo! Thank Celestia you're alright!" Featherweight said.

"What happened?"

"You tried to do a sonic rainboom but yer body couldn't take it, luckily Featherweight was there to catch you." Applebloom explained.

"You saved me?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes." Featherweight said.

"Thanks Featherweight! Guess that means you won huh?" Scootaloo said chuckling.

"I guess it does." Featherweight replied.

"Oh get a bloody room you two!" Pipsqueak said walking in.

"Howdy Pip!" Applebloom said.

"G'morning mate." Pip said.

"Hey where is Sweetie Belle at?" Scootaloo asked.

"She was with Spike, she had to fetch somethin fer Rarity since Autumn came back." Applebloom explained.

"Wait Autumns back?" Scootaloo asked. "They found them?!"

"Everypony but mah brother." Applebloom said sadly.

"I'm sorry Bloom, I-" Scootaloo said.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Applebloom said. Pip smiled at Applebloom's forgiving personality.

"Well, I wonder how Autumn is adjusting." Featherweight said.

* * *

"But why would I ever agree to do something as stupid as this!?" Autumn demanded as Rarity attempted to take measurements of him so she could make some new clothes for him. Autumn however did not like the idea of being a model.

"Because you loved me!" Rarity replied.

"Listen lady, I appreciate the concern but I don't even know you!" Autumn said.

"Thats not true! We've known each other for the past ten years!" Rarity cried.

"Hey don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind goin out with you, you are quite a catch but I don't know you!" Autumn said. Normally Rarity would have loved being complimented but instead she just sat down and hung her head low.

"You really don't remember anything, I loved you." Rarity said tearing up. Autumn felt a tugging at his heart for some reason like he knew her but he never met her before! How could this happen? Whatever the reason was, he hated seeing mares cry so he went to comfort her.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude but I'm just as lost and confused as you are." Autumn said. "If what you say is true and that I just can't remember anything I would do everything in my power to gain my memory back." Rarity sniffled as she looked back at the green stallion. She saw in his red eyes the same look he gave her all those years ago. There was hope that he would come back and she would not stop until Autumn could remember everything.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Lionheart asked as Eaglebeak threw the dead creature he had slain hours earlier in front of the king. Lionheart was the new elected ruler of the griffon kingdom. He was much more gentle and beloved than his predecessor Claws Von Griffon was.

"We are not sure my lord, it attacked my team and knocked out Goldbeak and Clawthorne." Eaglebeak said.

"Guards! Take this beast to the laboratory and see if our scholars can decipher what it is." Lionheart ordered.

"Yes sire!" The guards said as they took the carcass out of the throne room.

"Captain I wish to speak with you." Lionheart said as he walked with Eaglebeak.

"What is it sire?" Eaglebeak asked.

"These attacks are not just happening here, the ponies, diamond dogs, even the dragons are reporting missing civilians." Lionheart said.

"What happens beyond our borders is none of our concern sire." Eaglebeak said.

"Well as of today now it is. I want you and your team to work with the COLT-II's and get to the bottom of this." Lionheart said.

"What?! You mustn't be serious!" Eaglebeak said shocked.

"But I am." Lionheart said.

"With all due respect sir, I personally fought the COLTS many years ago and I watched them slaughter our people and MY comrades! Such feelings of resentment do not die overnight." Eaglebeak said.

"But it has been eight years! You cannot keep living in the past captain." Lionheart said. "I will forever be ashamed of what Von Griffon did to our kingdom but I have learned to let go of the past as must you. Besides, the other ST's do not seem bothered by this.

"Yes but I am also the only ST left who served during the war eight years ago. None of the new ST's ever fought the ponies, some of them were even children when the war broke out so they have no resentment against the ponies like I do." Eaglebeak said.

"Fine I will not force you to work with the COLTS but if you refuse I will put you on guard duty for the local toy store." Lionheart said.

"Fine you win!" Eaglebeak said dreading at the thought of working security at a toy store.

"I always do captain." Lionheart said chuckling.

**Uh oh! Luna has a secret she hasn't told anypony! Btw I loved todays ScootDash episode, they should have made scoots Dashs little sister. And also I'd like to give a shout out to TheLone WhiteWolf who has been kind enough to do a youtube reading of my first COLTS story so check it out when you get a chance. R&R**

**"Marines, they'll fuck you up." - USMC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im sorry bout posting this and not a new chapter but I need some help. I have been trying to get a Fimfiction account but the damn verification email never gets sent and I personally emailed the manager of the site twice and they never responded. Now everytime I try to register it always says my email is invalid and I have created nearly three new email accounts and none of them worked. PLEASE HELP! I am about to go crazy! Like Twilight did in lesson zero!**

**Yours truly**

**Hawkeye 35**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter. R.I.P to the victims of the connecticut shooting. I can't imagine what could have possibly drove someone to murdering children. These actions aren't far below Adolf Hitler and Osama Bin Laden**

Fluttershy led Silent Shadow to a plateau outside her house. It was sunset and the shy was a beautiful combination of orange, purple, and yellow. Shadow felt much peace at this spot for reasons he couldn't explain. This spot was the place Shadow confessed his feelings for Fluttershy for the first time.

"So we used to come here?" Shadow asked.

"Mm hmm." Fluttershy said quietly.

"It's really beautiful here." Shadow said as he took in the sunset. He looked back at Fluttershy who only looked down and squeaked. He did feel sad when he saw her sulking. If she showed this much concern than he must have been real important to her. The two sat in silence as the sun finally went down and Luna raised the moon. Seeing the darkness that overtook the land prompted the two ponies to go inside.

"Shall we go inside?" Shadow asked.

"Um yes." Fluttershy said as Shadow walked next to her. Seeing how small she was compared to Shadow made the mare realize how small and fragile she really was compared to the mountain of muscle next to her. Shadow looked down at her, she was such a fragile creature. He didn't like the thought of her being sad.

"Would you like something to drink Shadow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes please." Shadow said as Fluttershy went to make some cocoa. They say smell is the best trigger of memory because the moment the scent of the hot cocoa reached Shadow's nostrils his memory went into overload.

Silent Shadow, the Ghost of Appleloosa.

Fluttershy, element of Kindness

COLTS Omega, callsign Omega-Four

He remembered him falling off the carriage on the way to Ponyville and it was Fluttershy who found him. When he awoke she served him the same hot cocoa she was making now.

"Fluttershy?" He said to himself.

"Yes?" The pegasus asked.

"I remember you, you pulled me into your house when I fell and you gave some of that cocoa." Shadow said. Fluttershy felt a smile grow across her face and heart fluttered.

"SHADOW!" Fluttershy said as she tackled him and hugged him so tightly the air in his lungs blew out his mouth. Fluttershy knew there was a long way to go before Shadow remembered everything but this was a good start.

* * *

Solar Blitz walked into Sugarcube Corner to find his vision was covered in nothing but pink.

"AH!" Blitz said jumping back as Pinkie Pie bounced in front of him.

"Blitzy it's me!" Pinkie said.

"Oh yeah your uh ummmmmmmm... Bluey? Greenie? Reddie?" Blitz said not wanting to hurt the pink mares feelings.

"Pinkie!" Pinkie answered for him.

"Yeah that was my next guess, Pinkie Cake? NO! Pinkie Tart? Oh horsefeathers!" Blitz said.

"Pie, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie said.

"I knew that!" Blitz said.

"Well?" Pinkie said.

"Well what?" Blitz replied.

"Don't you remember anything else?" Pinkie asked.

"Ummm. Just that my name is Solar Blitz thats it." Blitz said.

"Oh thats okay! I'll have you remembering everything faster than you can say apple pie!" Pinkie said. Pinkie began pulling out different things that would jump start Blitz's memory.

"This was the scarf I wore when we went sledding!" Pinkie said pulling out a pink scarf. Blitz put his hoof under his chin and pondered.

"Nope, sorry." Blitz said.

"That's okay, OH! How bout this?" Pinkie said pulling out a red velvet cupcake. "This is your favorite cupcake!"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Blitz said. Pinkie showed at least fifty more things but all was for naught as Blitz could not remember a single thing.

"Ohhhhh uuhh!" Pinkie said getting desperate. "How bout his? This was the set of false eyelashes Rarity wore on her left eye at the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant!" How Pinkie managed to get ahold of those was anypony's guess.

"Sorry." Blitz said. Pinkie's smile quickly faded as her mane deflated as well. She slumped over and hung her head low. She had tried everything possible and nothing was working! Blitz went to go comfort her but he stepped on the cupcake she had showed him earlier. He began to slip'n'slide all over the place until he went out the door and faceplanted full speed into a rock. The hit was hard as the rock completely shattered and Blitz was nearly knocked out from the hit.

"BLITZY! Are you okay?" Pinkie asked running over.

"Ow dumb rock!" Blitz said rubbing his head. Blitz had a slight dejavu after hitting the rock. When else did he slam full force into a rock when Pinkie was with him?

"Hello? EquestriatoBlitzy!" Pinkie said waving her hoof.

"Wha-? Oh im fine." Blitz said as he walked back inside with Pinkie.

* * *

Big Mac was wandering through the Everfree Forest and was loosing a lot of blood fast. His entire ear had been lopped off in the battle with the Mordras. Even with his super healing abilities he was loosing blood faster than it was healing. He sighed as he realized what he to do. He went and started a fire by using his flint rock. He waited till the fire began to blaze to super hot temperatures, he took his sword and held it over the fire for about ten minutes. He held his breath as he lifted the super heated sword to his open wound on his ear and pressed down. He cringed as he felt the skin burn and close up, the smell of burnt flesh flaring his nostrils. He tried to avoid screaming too loud so he wouldn't attract a pack of timberwolves or worse a Manticore, not that they would be much of a threat to him. He used Manticores for practice dummies.

"Ah horseapples this hurts!" Big Mac said as he finished cauterizing the wound. He went to a nearby stream and ducked his head in it so the water would cool off the second degree burn that now covered his ear. He estimated it would take about a day for the burn to heal but he would be without an ear for the rest of his life. He began to sprint through the forest hoping he would come across some sort of civilization.

* * *

Spike was doing his morning workout routine which included push ups, sit up, pull ups, a five mile run, and a ten mile flight. His wings had grown in four years ago and he had been happily using them ever since. He flew to a creek and dove in so he could clean off all the sweat and dirt on his body. Once he was done he pulled out some gems for a snack. After stretching one last time he flew to a nearby tree to take a nap. When you were a COLT-II, sleep was few and far in between so Spike had learned to sleep whenever he could. He was disturbed when he heard something singing not to far away.

_"We are the cutie mark crusaders." _The voice sang. Spike tried to figure out who was singing.

_"We'll never stop the journey." _The voice continued. Thats when it his Spike. It was Sweetie Belle! Who else would sing about the cutie mark crusaders? He got up and walked to the source of the sound. He found Sweetie Belle sitting by herself under what used to be the cutie mark crusader clubhouse. Man it seemed like so long ago when she was just a filly running around trying to find her cutie mark.

"Sweetie Belle?" Spike asked coming into the clearing.

"Oh Spike!" Sweetie said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"Just visiting the old clubhouse." Sweetie said. "I miss being a filly, no worries or a care in the world."

"I can relate to that." Spike said. As a COLT-II he was constantly being sent all over Equestria. He was often sent into the Everfree Forest to rescue lost ponies and had almost been eaten on more than one occasion. When he was a baby his biggest worry was keeping the library organized. He suddenly picked up a noise and shot up.

"Spike what's wrong?" Sweetie asked.

"I hear something." Spike said as reached for his crossbow. He saw a spear being chucked at him from the left. He quickly dodged it and the spear impaled the tree behind him.

"SWEETIE RUN!" Spike said as he fired his crossbow in the area the spear had come from. When he ran out of arrows he drew out his sword. He turned and saw that Sweetie was still there.

"Sweetie I thought I told you to get out of here!" Spike scolded.

"But I don't want to just leave you!" Sweetie cried.

"No Sweetie, whatever is attacking us you wont stand a chance against it, NOW GO!" Spike yelled. Sweetie yelped as she began to run. Spike turned around to see a figure who towered over him. The creature stood on two legs and had a reptilian like face. Spike could practically feel the dark energy emitting from it. The creature roared as it charged the dragon. Spike jumped to the side but the creature grabbed Spike's leg and threw him into a boulder. Sweetie watched from behind a bush and whimpered at what she saw.

"Ah what is this thing!" Spike said recovering. He opened his mouth and unleashed a bright fire that incinerated everything in front of him. The creature had been caught in the blast and was wounded. Spike took this oppurtunity to run up and kick it. The creature looked up to see Spike deliver a kick to its face. The monster tumbled back then charged in blind rage. The creature swung its claw down on Spike. Spike put up his arm to block and he felt the claw go clean through his tricep. Spike fell to the ground shocked, his skin was almost as indestructible as the COLT armor and this creature sliced right through like butter!

"AHH!" A voice yelped. Spike looked up to see the creature grabbing Sweetie by the mane.

"NO!" Spike screamed.

"Hahahahaha." The creature mumbled. Spike was surprised it could talk.

"What are you!" Spike yelled.

"I? I am the servant to the almighty King Sombra." The creature said. "I am the Mordra, the deadliest lifeform to ever walk this earth!"

"Put her down!" Spike growled to the Mordra.

"Hold still, or I carve out her eyes." The Mordra said as it picked up the spear it threw earlier. Spike knew he was going to die if that spear hit him but he could not risk Sweetie getting hurt. Spike closed his eyes as he waited for his doom.

"AAAHH!" Another voice said as the Mordra was tackled to the ground. The Mordra was able to throw the spear and Spike moved but it still impaled the dragons shoulder. Spike looked up to see Soarin fighting the creature. Since Soarin was still a pegasus he was not as strong as the Mordra and the beast quickly threw him off. Skullcrusher, Pip, Featherweight, and Rumble all rushed to the scene and surrounded the creature. The Mordra knew he could not take on six COLT-II's at once so it growled before disappearing in a cloud of dark magic. Skullcrusher and Soarin ran to help Spike while the others went to get Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie you alright?" Featherweight asked.

"S-Spike? Is he okay?" Sweetie asked crying.

"Yes mate, he's alright." Pip said trying to comfort her.

"Spike are you okay?" Skullcrusher asked the dragon.

"That thing was so powerful!" Spike coughed out.

"Easy bud." Soarin said. These wounds didn't look to fatal but Spike would by incapacitated for days. Rumble went over to where the Mordra once stood before it teleported away. There was a dagger it had left behind. Rumble picked it up and inspected it, he was suddenly thrown back as he entered a trance.

_"All of Equestria will fall!"_ A voice said as Rumble saw a destroyed Canterlot and the Royal Sisters hanging dead from a tree branch. He looked up and saw a gray unicorn with a flowing black mane with red eyes.

_"My dark magic flows in your blood! You are my children!" _The voice said again.

"NOO!" Rumble said as he chucked the dagger to the ground and stomped on it.

"Rumble you alright mate?" Pip asked.

"I'm fine." Rumble said still shaken up by what he just saw. He would have to get this back to command. He suddenly took off without warning towards COLTS-02.

"RUMBLE COME BACK!" Skullcrusher yelled but the soldier was already gone.

"insubordinate son of a bitch." Skullcrusher said to himself as he helped Spike to his feet.

**I got the whole fimfiction thing figured out, thanks to everyone who helped! COLTS remastered edition is now on FIMfiction so go check it out NOAUGHW!**

**"On the eighth day, God created Marines." - USMC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter. **

"Come on Little Mac, you can do it!" Applejack said to her son. Little Macintosh was bucking his first apple tree today.

"Okay I'll try!" Little Mac said as he wound up and bucked the tree. Little Mac grunted as his back hooves hi the tree trunk. The tree completely broke in half. Applejack's jaw hit the floor.

"Holy horseapples!" AJ said in shock. How could her son have that much power?

"Did ah do that ma?" Little Mac asked. Applejack did not know how her six year old son was able to completely smash that tree in half! Thats when it hit her. Skullcrusher became a COLT-II before the two had Little Mac. Little Mac must have inherited some of his fathers augmentations.

_"Well at least ah don't gotta worry bout him bein bullied."_ Applejack thought to herself. She turned and saw her husband running over.

"PA!" Little Mac said as he ran up this father and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo." Skullcrusher said as he rubbed his hoof through his sons mane.

"I bucked mah first apple tree today and ah broke it in half!" Little Mac said.

"Did you now? Well thats impressive." Skullcrusher said thinking his son was joking. "Hi sweetheart." He said kissing Applejack.

"Um hon, he wasnt joking." Applejack said pointing to the broken apple tree.

"Holy crap." Skullcrusher said shocked.

"Hon can ah talk to you bout this in private?" Applejack asked.

"Of course. Little Mac! Stay with your aunt okay!" Skullcrusher yelled.

"Yes pa!" Little Mac said running to where Applebloom was bucking apple trees. Skullcrusher went into the house with Applejack and the two kissed each other for a long time.

"Ah missed you." AJ said hugging her husband.

"I missed you too baby." He said.

"Listen, ah think Little Mac inherited some of yer augmentations." AJ said.

"It was probably an old dead tree, besides strength does run in your family." Skullcrusher said.

"That apple tree was young and healthy! Not even a full grown stallion could have broke that!" AJ said.

"Well-" Skullcrusher said.

"An he never ever cries when he gets hurt. Ah've never seen him bleed before!" AJ said.

"He's a tough kid!" Skullcrusher said trying to find excuses.

"SKULLCRUSHER!" Applejack yelled. "What more proof do you want? Our son is a super pony!"

"Well it's not like thats bad." Skullcrusher said.

"Ah know it isn't, trust me ah'm glad that he can't get hurt easily but he might be ostracized when he starts school." Applejack said.

"Honey please, who is gonna mess with a kid who is that powerful?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Ah don't know but would if he accidently hurts somepony?" Applejack asked. "Would if some other foal gets him mad and he hurts him real bad?"

"That won't happen!" Skullcrusher said.

"Are you even listenin to me?" Applejack asked angrily. "Applebloom n her friends were picked on because they didn't have their cutie marks when she was younger! You know how foals are, you know somepony is going to be mean to him!"

"Then he can just buck them into next week!" Skullcrusher said.

"How stupid are you? Thats exactly what ah'm worried about!" Applejack screamed. Now Skullcrusher was getting mad, he was still tired and nervous from his previous battle and he was in no mood to yelled at.

"Why are you making ME the bad guy?" Skullcrusher yelled back.

"Cause you think violence is that answer to everything! Heres a newsflash Skullcrusher! ITS NOT!" Applejack growled.

"Well sorry I'm a little paranoid and mentally bucked up from spending eleven years in war and combat!" Skullcrusher yelled even louder than he did when he trained Macintosh.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU! ITS ABOUT OUR SON!" Applejack yelled so angrily tears were coming from her eyes.

"DAMMIT I KNOW!" Skullcrusher yelled as he threw the dinner table clean across the room in a fit of rage. Applejack was getting nervous, she did not want to be in a rampaging super enhanced soldiers path.

"AH-" Applejack started to say before Skullcrusher interrupted.

"I GOT MY EYE CLAWED OUT! MY BACK KNEE WAS IMPALED BY A SPEAR! I WAS BEATEN SENSELESS BY GORE AND HIS THUGS COUNTLESS TIMES! I BUCKING GOT RIPPED IN HALF AND ALMOST DIED! ALL IN A SPAN OF SIXTEEN MONTHS!" Skullcrusher screamed as he smashed the floor in front of him shattering it. "WHAT THE BUCK DID YOU LOSE?"

"I LOST MAH BROTHER YOU HEARTLESS PLOTHEAD! A HATE YOU!" Applejack said as she ran out of the house crying. Skullcrusher realized what he had said but it was too late, the damage had been done.

"APPLEJACK! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN-!" He called out but she was long gone. "Ah buck!"

XXXXXX

Twilight dozed off once again and found herself drooling on her book. She quickly wiped away the saliva embarrassed. She had been been up all night researching spells to help Deadeye and the others get there memory back. She was tired and would love nothing more than to got to sleep right now. She almost did when she looked at Deadeye quietly sleeping on the floor. She looked at the super soldier and remembered how much he had gone through. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't rest until Deadeye and the others remembered who they were.

"I can't give up *Yawn* now I-i-i..." Twilight said as she faceplanted into the open book and fell asleep. The sudden noise awoke Deadeye. Although he couldn't remember anything about himself, his natural relfexes and killer instincts remained at 100%.

"What was that?" He asked himself as he scanned the room. He saw Twilight passed out on the table, her face in an open book. Deadeye figured she must have been up all night reading.

"I suppose I shouldn't leave her like this." Deadeye said to himself as he stood on his back hooves and gently picked up the sleeping mare. The moment she was cradled in Deadeye's arms she cuddled into a ball and smiled. Deadeye blushed a little as the mare pushed her head into his chest. He carefully brought her upstairs and laid her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and shut her blinds. He looked at her one last time before he went back downstairs.

XXXXX

"WHO HURT MY SISTER AND SPIKEY WIKEY!?" Rarity yelled in anger as she was informed of the battle that just took place. Rarity screamed right into poor Pip's ear. He just couldn't catch a break.

"Calm down mate." Pip said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! Why, some hideous, grotesque demon DARE hurt my sweet innocent sister and my little Spikey-Wikey! You expect me to calm down?" Rarity asked.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Autumn said coming down the stairs when he heard the loud outburst. Pip's heart stopped when he saw Autumn. If Rarity said yes then the COLT-I would tear Pip a new one.

"No darling, it's just something attacked my dear sister and Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity cried. Autumn had always been a mares stallion, just cause he had no memories didn't mean that had changed.

"Well I'll go kick its ass!" Autumn said proudly. Rarity would have swooned at Autumns chivalry but this situation was serious.

"Thank you dear but I must go see my sister." Rarity said as she went to fetch a hat to wear. When she left, Autumn gave Pip a death glare.

"If I find out you were giving her a hard time I swear I will do unforgivable things to you!" Autumn said. The least he could do for the mare who had taken him in was give her protection.

"I swear I haven't done anything mate." Pip said innocently.

"Fine I trust you...for now." Autumn said as Rarity came downstairs and the three headed for the hospital.

XXXXX

Rumble did not stop running till he arrived at COLTS-02. He almost knocked down a group of recruits who got in his way while they were doing a practice run.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Rumble screamed.

"Sorry sir!" The recruits replied.

"TRAINER!" Rumble yelled.

"Yes?" A nearby trainer replied.

"These recruits don't know to make way for a senior officer, how about you teach them how?" Rumble said with a cruel smile on his face.

"Yes sir!" The trainer said with a devious smile crawling up his face. The recruits looked at Rumble with a pained expression on their faces. Rumble laughed as the trainers unleashed their wrath on the recruits. He remembered why he came in the first place and ran to General Blue Rivers office

"Sir I have urgent news sir!" Rumble said bursting in.

"Would it hurt to knock?" Blue River asked. "Take a seat."

"Yes sir!" Rumble said as he sat down on the chair which almost collapsed under his weight.

"What is it that is so important you abandoned your post at Ponyville?" Blue River asked.

"We were attacked sir." Rumble said.

"By what? Grifs? Dragons?" Blue River asked.

"I don't know what they hay this thing was. It was taller than me, it had a reptilian body, it had long claws and it had all the same augmentations as the COLTS do." Rumble explained.

"Great! Got any more good news for me?" Blue River said upset at the news.

"Yes sir, I picked up its dagger and when I did I saw a vision." Rumble said.

"Dont pull this section eight bullshit on me corporal!" Blue River said.

"I'm not crazy sir, I saw a large gray unicorn with a black mane. He claimed that his dark magic flowed through my veins and that he would destroy and enslave Equestria!" Rumble said.

"Normally I would think you're nuts but the grifs are also having this problem." Blue River said.

"What do you mean?" Rumble asked.

"Two days ago, A Steel Talon team was attacked by the creature you jut described. King Lionheart has requested that the COLT-II's and the STs work together to find a solution.

"Sir I will take the entire griffon army by myself but I refuse to work alongside those beak headed scum!" Rumble yelled.

"Tough because those are your orders. I'm not happy about this either but it is the only way we can solve this. You are dismissed." Blue River said.

"Yes sir." Rumble said as he angrily walked away.

XXXXX

Big Mac awoke from a light nap and saw it was still day out. He went to a nearby stream and got a quick drink of water before chewing on some grass for breakfast. There were numerous apple trees but he didn't trust anything that grew in the Everfree Forest. He began to wonder how long he had been gone for. What if he had been gone for a thousand years and everypony he knew was dead? He began to get scared but then figured he might have only been gone for a year. He had no clue of knowing and he just hoped he wasn't gone for too long. He quickly took inventory of what he had: His crossbow was out of arrows, his sword was gone, his helmet was destroyed, his armor had numerous cracks and dents in it, he was missing an ear, the only weapon he had was his trusty dagger. He heard a noise and he quickly jumped to cover. He hid under a small cave next to the stream he just drank from. He looked over and his heart stopped at what he saw.

Several of the creatures he faced earlier were fully armed looking for him.

"You have got to be bucking kiddin me!" He said to himself quietly. He dare not make a move as the Mordras hunted him down. He was in no condition to fight them. Even if he was fully armored and armed he could not take on several at once, still he held on to his dagger just in case.

"Split up, Lord Sombra want's a new head for his collection." The largest Mordra said. It appeared only the leaders were capable of speech as the others just shrieked in response. The creatures broke up into its own group. Six of the creatures headed away from Big Mac's location but one was headed right towards him!

"Buck, buck, buck!" He thought to himself as panic mode set in. He quickly fell back into the cover of the cave and held his dagger at the ready. He could hear the creatures breathing overhead as it hunted for him. What scared him the most was that it appeared to be sniffing like it could smell him, crap what if it knew where he was? Big Mac's thoughts were interrupted when the Mordra jumped down and its back was facing Macintosh. The stallion wasted no time as he put one hoof around the Mordra's mouth and used his other hoof to mercilessly stab the beast in the neck. It was hard as the creature fought back and it's armor was extremely thick. Macintosh felt a stabbing pain on his hoof and saw the creature was biting him! Macintosh dared not to make any noise in fear he would alert the other Mordras of his position so he just gritted his Mac eventually killed it at the expense of almost getting his hoof chewed off. The damn thing went right through his armor and tore of chunk of meat! What the hell were these things that they had so much power? Big Mac figured since he was in hibernation for so long his augmentations were not at full strength, that would explain why his wounds were taking so long to heal. He buried the body quietly and then jumped into the stream and let the powerful current carry him away from the area.

XXXXX

Princess Luna was having a nightmare, again. This one was different though, her nightmares usually consisted of Nightmare Moon and her banishment to the moon but his one was much more terrifying.

"Have you told him yet?" An evil voice said.

"Who goes there?" Luna asked.

"You know who I am." The voice said again as a figure came into view. Luna's heart stopped when she saw who it was.

"King S-sombra?" She said fearfully. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY DREAM!" She said as he fired a bolt of magic at the king but he dodged it with ease.

"Come on now, is that anyway for my queen to act?" Sombra said laughing.

"I was never your queen!" Luna retaliated.

"Hahahaha! But you were, and you gave me up and fell for that plain earth pony!" Sombra yelled.

"Big Macintosh is anything but plain Sombra! He actually cared for me! Something you never did!" Luna yelled.

"I wonder how much he will care when he learns the truth about us, Nightmare Moon!" Sombra said as Luna was gripped with powerful dark magic, she felt herself transforming into her greatest fear.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed as she woke up sweating.

"Your highness! Are you okay?" Two COLT-II's said as they barged in with several Lunar Guards.

"I am fine sirs." Luna said. "Just a bad dream, you may return to your posts."

"Of course your highness." One of the COLTS said. The Lunar Guards scowled. Although they were grateful for the COLTS abilities and skill in combat, many royal guards have come to resent the COLTS because the royal court had practically replaced the royal guards with the COLTS for protecting the princess. The royal guards had felt the COLTS had taken their job. Luna went back to bed but was too scared to go back to sleep.

XXXX

Pinkie, Fluttershy, Shadow, and Blitz had gone to a cafe for dinner. The two mares figured that they could bond with the stallions better over dinner. The moment they walked in everypony in the room began praising the COLTS.

"Hey its the COLTS!" Everypony began applauding and whistling. Blitz and Shadow had no idea why everypony was clapping but they didn't like being the center of attention.

"Excuse me everypony make some room for them." Soarin said as he flew over with Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks man." Blitz whispered to Soarin. Across the cafe, four ponies in dark clothing grew more angry by the minute.

"Look at those freaks! Just suckin it all up!" A former lunar guard named Dusk Star said as he drank his eight glass of cider.

"They think they're some big shots!" A former solar guard named Nebulae said. The other two ponies were also former royal guards but had been fired due to their inability to protect the princesses from the griffons eight years ago. The other two ponies, Mountain Mist and Smokey just sat there quietly.

"I'll teach those buckers to steal our jobs!" Dusk Star said as he got up to go insult the COLTS. Nebulae went to stop him be was too late.

"Hiya Dashie!" Pinkie said greeting her friend.

"Hello Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.

"Hi Pinkie, Hi Flutters." Rainbow said as she said hello to her friends.

"Well well well look who it is! The mighty freaks!" Dusk Star said as the room went quiet.

"Hey who do you think you are?" Rainbow Dash asked angry that the pony insulted Blitz, Soarin, and Shadow.

"I am Captain Dusk Star, captain of the Lunar Guard till these superpowered freaks cost me my job!" Dusk Star yelled. Everypony was agitated at Dusk's rudeness but was impressed that he was trash talking three COLT commandos.

"Hey just cause you couldn't keep the princesses safe!" Rainbow began to say.

"I didn't ask for your opinion dyke!" Dusk said.

"That will be quite enough!" Soarin yelled as he landed in front of Dusk. "Leave now!"

"Oh you think your scary? You think your tough like these two freaks right here? I was the real stallion! I didn't have any super powers or indestructible armor to protect me! Me and my men fought with real courage while you freaks hid behind your super enhanced armor and bodies!" Dusk said.

"So did I, I wasn't a COLT during the war, this is only recent." Soarin said. "And how dare you talk to my fiancee like that?"

"Why would she even waste her time with you? Why would those two chicks waste their time with them?" He said referring to Blitz and Shadow. "They probably don't even have balls!" The hurt was visible on Shadow and Blitz's face. This guy was lucky, if it was Autumn, Deadeye, or Rumble he was trash talking then he would have gotten ripped limb from limb.

"Why you!" Pinkie Pie jumped in. "Your the meanest meanypants I've ever met!"

"You say your sorry!" Fluttershy ordered.

"BUCK YOU!" Dusk yelled at the two mares causing them to fall back.

"HEY!" Blitz said running in with fire in his eyes.

"Nopony hurts her!" Shadow growled. Dusk looked up and saw he had three pissed off COLT commandos ready to tear him limb from limb. The ponies in the cafe were also against him.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"THEY SAVED EQUESTRIA!"

"THEY'RE HEROES!"

"Fine buck you all!" Dusk said as he left with his gang.

"What's that guy's problem? I outta kick his plot right out the window!" Rainbow growled.

"Why was he so mean?" Blitz asked. "We didn't do anything?"

"I don't know Blitz, lets just sit down and enjoy our food." Soarin said as the six ponies ordered their meal. They were all in a foul mood after what just transpired.

\\\\\The Bold text thing isn't working on here for some reason so I had to write this in regular font. You know whats awkward? When you put your story on FIMfiction thinking its gonna be hit and then it only gets twelve views. I have revised and remastered the first COLTS and it is on fimfiction so check it out! R&R/

"Who dares, Wins." - British Special Air Service.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter.**

Spike groaned as he the doctors attempted to pull the spear out of his shoulder. It was jammed good and it wasn't coming out.

"Please stop squirming or we'll never get this out." A doctor said as he attempted to pull the spear out to no avail.

"I have a better idea." Spike said as he grabbed the spear with his claw and tore it out. Blood proceeded to spurt everywhere but quickly healed.

"Yes or we could do that." The doctor said as Spike leapt up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going? You need to rest!" A nurse called.

"I'm a COLT, we don't need rest." Spike said as he walked out. He could hear the doctors and nurses yelling but he ignored it. He was more concerned about Sweetie Belle who had been hurt in the assault. Spike walked into her room where she lay on a bed. There were large bruises around her throat and head from the Mordra and seeing her bruised up made Spike very angry. He saw Rarity and Autumn in there as well.

"Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity said as she jumped at Spike and hugged him. Spike could see Autumn giving him a death stare, the stallion obviously had the wrong idea. "Are you hurt? Did that nasty creature harm you?"

"I'm fine, It's Sweetie Belle I'm worried about." Spike said with concern. Sweetie was unconscious as she lay in her bed.

"You okay Sweetie?" Spike asked.

"Excuse me sir but she must rest, her windpipe is quite damaged." Nurse Redheart said.

"Okay, make sure she gets better." Spike said as he left the hospital eager to hunt down and kill the creature who hurt her.

* * *

Applejack ran crying into Twilights library. She wasn't looking and she collided with Deadeye who barely budged from the hit but the orange mare was knocked to her flank. She looked up and saw the large stallion looking down at her. She wasn't going to lie, he was bucking terrifiying!

"AH UH SORRY SIR AH-!" Applejack mumbled.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Ah'm lookin fer Twilight." Applejack said. Deadeye pointed his hoof upstairs.

"Miss Sparkle is sleeping." Deadeye said. Little did he know that Twilight had actually woken up and was hearing the whole thing.

"Applejack? Is that you?" Twilight asked.

"TWI!" Applejack said crying as she ran to her friend. "Ah got into a really bad argument with Skullcrusher can ah stay here fer a while?"

"Of coure you can! What happened?" Twilight asked. She could tell her friend was really upset. Applejack explained the whole argument and how it ended.

"An then ah said ah hated him an ah ran off!" Applejack cried.

"It's okay Applejack I'm sure he'll understand." Twilight said. Meanwhile Deadeye had wandered off and began looking through history books looking for more information on the COLTS. He came across a book entitled 'Uncommon Valor: The COLTS'. He opened it and began reading, he was fairly content with what he read as most of it he had already been told. There was one incident however, no pony ever mentioned.

The COLT Massacre.

"On January 17 in the year 1005 , Changeling forces took on the shape of COLT commandos and attacked the city of Trottingham where nearly one thousand innocent civilians were killed. The country was tricked and believed it was the COLTS who attacked the city, because of that the COLTS across Equestria were exterminated." Deadeye read aloud. He was starting to get angry but he continued. "COLTS Omega under the command of Captain Deadeye." Deadeye stopped as he saw his name in the book. "Were arrested and about to executed at Ponyville but were able to escape with the help of Lt. Skullcrusher and Commander Soarin. However the other COLTS were not as lucky, COLTS Omega were the only survivors. The COLTS base was attacked under a battalion of soldiers led by Captain Shining Armor who was the sister of the element of Magic, Twilight Sparkle. Even those who weren't COLTS but were associated with the program in any way were killed, such was the fate of the head of the program, Colonel Striper, who was killed. Colonel Striper was believed to be the biological father of..." Deadeye said as he put the book down stricken with grief. "Me?". Deadeye felt rage building up towards the mare who housed him, her brother DARE kill his father?

"Hey where did Deadeye go?" Twilight asked.

"I am right here!" Deadeye said angrily as he threw the open page of the COLT Massacre in front of Twilight who felt the color drain from her face.

"Deadeye! I-" Twilight said.

"You lied to me! All of you lied to me!" Deadeye said. "You lied to those other ponies I was rescued with as well!"

"Deadeye please listen to me!" Twilight pleaded, she couldn't believe this was happening again.

"So you can corrupt my mind further? No thanks!" Deadeye said as he burst out of the library with the history book.

"Oh no this is not good!" Twilight said. "Applejack we have to get him before he does any damage!"

"Okay ah comin!" Applejack said still upset with her fight over Skullcrusher.

**Very short I know that but just wanted to give you all something before earth goes boom. Maybe we will all go to equestria if the world ends, and in case none of you hear me say when everything goes boom... "Fuck"**

**"Its the end of the world as we know it! And I feel fine!"**


	14. Chapter 14 Christmas Special

******Next chapter Christmas Special. Note this takes place in an alternate timeline during the first COLTS. **

Big Mac, Autumn, Deadeye, Blitz, and Shadow sat for a quick cup of hot cocoa in the middle of the frozen night. It was Hearths Warming Eve and almost everypony was at home celebrating the peaceful holiday but the COLTS were on patrol with a battalion of soldiers on a freezing battlefield against a group of griffons who were reported to have been in the area. For the security of those they loved they stay awake in the cold on guard. It was the epitome of unpleasant as if the very breath of the evil windigos blew right onto the cold ponies. They say the more hatred and anger there was the colder the winter could get. No surprise during this war that this was the coldest winter Equestria had ever had.

"Sucks we gotta be out here tonight huh?" Autumn said sipping his cocoa.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said as a chilling breeze blew into the area.

"Think the grifs are gonna attack?" Shadow asked.

"I don't think so, Hearths Warming Eve is a griffon holiday of peace as well." Deadeye said. "Still stay on guard."

"Hey do you guys hear something?" Blitz said drawing his sword as he and the other COLTS picked up a sound.

_Moi intera sant oprit! (Hail the spirit of peace)_

_Calla mang dan jeprit! (and the heart of love)_

_"_Am I hearing things?" Blitz asked as the sounds continued. The ponies could not figure out what the noise was.

_Anais preho, Goulda fraze! (Live in us, Destroy the heartless cold!)_

_Joi hiso wera bloi unt vaze! (Grant unto us hearts of love and gold!)_

"CORPORAL!" Deadeye shouted to a unicorn soldier nearby.

"Yes sir!" The soldier replied.

"What is that noise?" Deadeye asked.

"Singing sir." The soldier responded.

"Singing?" The COLTS all said.

"The translator said it was an old griffon peace song for the holiday, they are singing it in ancient griffon." The soldier explained. The ponies were all confused, but it was a time of peace so they thought nontheless.

_"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts, as long as it burns we cannot drift apart!" _Shadow began to sing until all the COLTS found themselves singing under their breaths. None of them could explain it but something told them to start singing. Some of the other ponies noticed this and began to join in.

"_Though quarrels arise their numbers are few! Laughter and singing will see us through!" _The ponies sung.

"_Rande! Rande! Salla man ti gret quawl si boge, Goi tano zetrya mozeya!" (Rejoice! Rejoice! The love of peace shall reign, hate will be no more!") _The griffons responded.

_"We are a circle of pony friends! A circle of friends we'll be to the very eeeeeeeennndd!"_

_" Ta poir od oprit fals neive udun, ta poir od bloi sill knio ne finnnnnnn!"_ (The_ power of peace shall never be undone, the power of love will know no ennnndddd!") _The air had gotten warmer and the chilling winds had died down tremendously but it was still a freezing wasteland nontheless. For ten minutes, the night sky was silent, no cannon fire or cries of battle could be heard.

"SIR! GRIF!" Autumn said as the COLTS aimed their crossbows at an incoming griffon. Something was off though, the griffons appeared to be unarmed. Instead of its weapon it held a white flag and a wreath full of bells. Without thinking Big Mac jumped out and began to walk towards the griffon. The red stallion holstered his crossbow on his back as he approached the enemy.

"0-2! GET BACK HERE!" Deadeye yelled Big Mac's codename but Macintosh ignored him. Big Mac came up to the small griffon in front of him. The griffon had no fear in his eyes.

"There will be no fighting tonight, may we have a peace?" The griffon asked as it offered Big Mac the wreath. The ponies all had their weapons aimed at the griffon in the event it did something hostile but no actions of hostility came. Upon seeing the griffon give Macintosh the wreath, Big Mac took off his helmet and looked the griffon square in the eye.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said with a smile. The griffons smiled back as both ponies and griffons entered the battlefield. Neither side was believing what had just transpired. Only hours ago they were trying to kill each other and now they were talking and singing with each other! The two sides were uneasy at first which was completely understandable seeing as they were clawing at each others throats earlier. Blitz went up to a griffon who backed off slightly at the sight of the supersoldier. Biitz reached for his back and began to tug on something. The griffons all looked thinking Blitz was pulling out his crossbow. The griffon waited for death but instead the pony held out a chocolate bar to him.

"My gift to you, Happy Hearths Warming Eve." Blitz said giving the griffon the chocolate. Soon other ponies and griffons began exchanging gifts such as chocolates, small snacks, canteens and whatever else they could afford to spare. The griffons began to make a fire as Autumn pulled out a barrel of cider from the pony trench. The ponies and griffons began laughing as they talked of family and home. Big Mac was sitting down looking at a picture of his family when a voice came out of nowhere.

"That your family?" Big Mac turned around to see a Steel Talon coming to sit with him. Macintosh felt uncomfortable but he sucked it up.

"Eeyup, mah two sisters." Big Mac said.

"I have a little sister named Ceres. She is quite a handful ill tell you that much!" The griffon said chuckling.

"You haven't met mah sister, she's always runnin around lookin fer her cutie mark!" Big Mac said. Big Mac and the ST sat and talked for a while but neither revealed their names to each other.

"Your a good pony, perhaps if only had we met under different circumstances." The ST said. Big Mac couldn't believe this! He was actually friends with this creature who was called the enemy. It was amazing how you were trained to kill them without hesitation but one you saw they were no different than you and that they too had a family at home who was waiting for them.

"Alright boys! CIDERS UP!" Autumn said as he began to distribute the cider to griffon and pony alike. They two races danced and sang throughout the night as the the winds finally died down completely and the snow went from a blizzard to a gentle snowfall. The windigos in the sky began to shrivel and disappear from the love that had replaced the hate. Celestia's sun had begun to peak over the horizon and the two sides realized the holiday was over.

"You have earned our friendship Captain of the COLTS. There will be no war today." The griffon commander said as he shook Deadeye's hoof. And there was not a sound of battle that day.

Or the day after.

Or the day after that.

Or even the day after that.

The fires of friendship had prevailed that cold winters night in the trenches.

**Merry Christmas everypony! Second Adam from above has come to reinstate us in Thy love!(Sorry im a die hard catholic!) Guess what famous real event this chapter was based on.**

**"****My name is Francis Tolliver. In Liverpool I dwell.**

**Each Christmas come since World War One I've learned it's lessons well.**

**That the ones who call the shots won't be among the dead and lame**  
**  
and on each end of the rifle we're the same."**  
**- John**  
** McCutcheon "Christmas in the trenches"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter. I swear you have no idea how much this chapter sucked to write! This was the longest drought of writers block I have ever had!**

Astro looked out on the horizon as his sister-in-law went to raise the moon. He was having mixed feelings as of late: If Sombra really was here then not only Equestria but entire world was doomed. He remembered Sombra's armies numbering in the millions, Equestria barely managed to defeat Sombra last time and it came with the price of four dead alicorns. He walked into his private chambers where his old COLT armor was hanging on the wall. It was heavily dented and destroyed but it gave off the atmosphere of combat. Astro used his magic to levitate the legendary armor to himself. The armor weighed several hundred pounds but he was able to carry it. He put it in a bag and placed a cloak over himself so nopony would see him. He brought the armor down to the Canterlot Forge, the place where the COLT armor was originally created. The Forge was secret and only top military and royal officials knew of its existence. Astro entered as a blacksmith went up to greet him.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?" The blacksmith angrily asked as Astro pulled down his hood.

"Your majesty!" The blacksmith said bowing. "Forgive me, I mistook you for a civilian."

"Rise Inferno, I have a task for you." Astro said.

"What kind of task?" The blacksmith known as Inferno asked. Astro threw the battered COLT armor onto the table. Inferno's mouth dropped.

"Reforge the armor, same design but with the modern attachments." Astro explained.

"Never though I'd see one of these babies again." Inferno said. He had forged all the COLT-I's armor but eventually had to make smaller, lighter, and less dense armor for the weaker COLT-II's.

"Can you do it?" Astro asked.

"You bet I can, stand back prince!" Inferno said as pulled his goggles down and heated his hammer in the forge. He went to a special vault where he kept the worlds densest gem, the grey ruby. Gray rubies were so hard and dense that not even a dragons tooth could bite down on it. He placed hundreds of the gems into the vat along with dragon scales.

"My original furnace requires the suns heat to produce the temperature necessary to maleate the rubies." Inferno said.

"What are you going to do then?" Astro asked.

"Do you think you could channel some on the suns heat into the fire?" Inferno asked.

"I could but Luna has already raised the moon. I would have to raise the sun right now and that would cause all sorts of chaos." Astro said.

"It is the only way I can produce a fire hot enough to melt the rubies." Inferno said. Astro sighed as he flew out the hole that was in the roof and began to concentrate. His horn lit up as sunlight peeked over the horizon. He quickly raised the star until it was directly over the forge. He then used his magic to divert a portion of the suns intense heat into the fire. A bright orange beam fired from the sun into the fire and rubies quickly began to melt and mix with the melting dragon scales. Astro then quickly lowered the sun and re raised the moon. He could already hear the shouts of concern in Canterlot.

"Yes here we go." Inferno said as he banged his hammer down on the armor. Astro watched with full attention as Inferno struck the armor with his hammer.

**BANG!**

Armor made from the indestructible.

**BANG!**

Armor forged with the fires of the sun.

**BANG!**

Armor worn by the elite warrior.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

"It is finished my lord." Inferno said as he lay the famous armor on the table.

"May I try it on?" Astro asked.

"Of course your majesty. be careful it is still hot though." Inferno said as Astro used his magic to put the armor on. He winced as the hot material came in contact with his skin. His whole body except his wings and head were covered. Inferno had made special armor for his wings which allowed Astro to still fly unaffected while keeping his wings fully covered. Next came the helmet, Astro slowly slipped the helmet onto his body until he heard the satisfying *click* which indicated it had attached to the neck armor. Inferno was impressed with his work, the armor was truly fit for a king.

"Magnificent! Excellent work Inferno!" Astro said as moved around in the armor and dropped a large bag of bits next to inferno. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go explain to my wife why the sun was up during the middle of the night."

"Of course your majesty." Inferno said as Astro used his magic to to slip the armor off into a bag and flew back to his room. He stealthily tried to sneak in thinking Celestia was still sleeping.

"Have a nice trip?" A voice said as Astro stopped dead in his traps.

"Uh yes I did." Astro said as Celestia walked out from the darkness.

"If it was so nice, why did the sun suddenly raise up for five minutes then go back down?" Celestia asked tapping her hoof.

"I uh-" Astro stuttered.

"And what is in the bag?" Celestia asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Astro said backing off.

"Astro." Celestia said as she began to walk towards him.

"NO!" Astro screamed as Celestia pounced on him and tackled him. She sat on top of him as she leaned in close and asked.

"What is in the bag?" Celestia asked as she levitated the bag and opened it. She struggled as she found it to be very heavy and she could not lift it with her magic.

"Did I ever say how cute you look when your mad?" Astro said trying to take her focus off. Celestia giggled but still glared at him.

"Your not out of the woods till you tell me what is in there." Celestia said.

"Just some boulders." Astro lied.

"Boulders? Why would you have boulders?" Celestia asked.

"I was bringing them to a rock farm where they could be broken down." Astro said.

"Well that was awfully kind of you, im sure the family will appreciate." Celestia said nuzzling Astro. "You are so thoughtful."

"Yeah, thoughtful." Astro said feeling incredibly guilty.

* * *

Deadeye burst into the cafe where Blitz and Shadow were eating at, he was quite pissed off.

"Is there something wrong?" Pinkie asked noticing Deadeye's angry mood.

"Don't give me that BS!" Deadeye said.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Blitz said.

"Why? You think she's a cute little mare? What did they tell you about the COLTS Massacre?" Deadeye asked.

"Fluttershy said such a thing didn't exist." Shadow said.

"Really, is that what she said? Take a look here!" Deadeye said throwing the book to Blitz and Shadow who began to read. Soarin saw this and went to close the book but was stopped by Deadeye. Soarin could not break out of the stallions iron grip.

"S-stop!" Soarin shouted.

"If history is correct, the only thing stopping me from strangling you is that you helped us escape." Deadeye said.

"Put him down!" Rainbow growled, her arrogance ruling over her common sense as always.

"Or what?" Deadeye asked. Rainbow hesitated, what could she do? Deadeye would drop her in a single hit faster than she could move. She was getting mad, how could Twilight put up with his guy? He was such a jerk!

"Pinkie?" Blitz looked to her, the pink mare was unable to tell if he was crying tears of sadness or anger. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want to make you all sad and hurt your feelings! I thought that if you knew you would be really really sad!" Pinkie confessed.

"Well you hurt my feelings all right!" Blitz shouted as Pinkie shrunk away. Blitz was so confused, how could something this big be kept a secret to him and the others? Why would Pinkie lie to him if he mattered so much to her? It just didn't make sense. Shadow said nothing to Fluttershy as he just glared a powerful hurt expression at her that made the yellow pegasus' heart rip in two.

"Shadow?" Fluttershy asked holding her hoof out to him. Shadow just shook his head as he backed away.

"According to this book, we sacrificed EVERYTHING for all of you! You turned on us and then after we spent eight bucking years under that forsaken mountain, you don't even have the decency to tell us the truth!" Deadeye said slamming his hoof into the ground causing large cracks. Everypony in the room was hit by a singe of guilt.

"What is going on here!?" The whole room turned to Skullcrusher who had just walked in. Skullcrusher looked and saw the book about the COLTS Massacre and the angry look on the soldiers faces.

"Oh buck!" He said as he put two and two together.

* * *

Big Mac awoke to find his injuries had mostly healed but his armor had been absolutely demolished. Still he decided to keep it on just to play it safe. He went and got a drink of water to satisfy his thirst. He had no more weapons except his trusty dagger. After walking for what seemed like hours through dense foliage, he came across a large clearing. He thought he was hallucination when he saw buildings in the distance. He recognized the skyline as the city of Dodge Junction. Finally he was coming to civilization! He began sprinting full speed, he would see his family again! Meanwhile in the city, a new air cruiser was flying overhead.

"Sure is a nice day for flying huh?" The captain said taking a sip of coffee.

"You said it boss." The first mate replied. The air cruiser was basically a giant boat with a large hot air balloon carrying it. It was carrying a crew of two hundred earth ponies. Dodge Junction was an earth pony town as no pegasi or unicorns lived there since only earth ponies had the build to survive in such heat. Underneath the ship however, a creature snickered as it used a sword to poke a hole in the balloon. The creature known as a darkling had been ordered by Sombra himself to crash the ship. After poking the hole the creature slithered away to admire its work.

"Uh captain?" A crew member said. "We are losing altitude fast!"

"What?" The captain said as he looked up and saw the ship starting to lower faster and faster. They were hundreds of feet in the air and at the rate they were falling they would all die! The captain looked to find the source of the problem when he saw the hole in the balloon which was keeping the ship aloft.

"Sir what do we do!?"

"The balloons ruptured! The ships going down!" The captain cried as the crew and the passengers began to panic.

"Were gonna die!"

"Help us!

"NOOOOO!" Big Mac's hearing picked up the sounds of distress and cries for help. He looked to see the large ship plummeting towards the ground below. He was just outside the city and began hauling flank to get there. On the ground ponies were running and panicking everywhere. The air force had been called to get the ponies off the ship but it would be fifteen minutes before they got there and the ship would hit the ground in two. Foals began crying as their parents began comforting them.

"Mommy! I don't wanna die!" A young filly cried into her mothers hooves.

"This is it! Brace yourselves!" The captain said as he closed his eyes. Everypony was so shocked they did not see the red blur running past them. The ship hit but not has hard as everypony expected. The ship was moving forward on the ground from the momentum but something was stopping it. The captain looked to see a red stallion in COLT armor holding the large airship steady.

"Tell everypony to hang on!" The COLT called. The captain nodded his head as he relayed the order. Big Mac turned so his back was facing the front of the ship and put his back hooves in front of him and planted them into the ground. His legs immediately buckled from the force. A couple tons worth of ship flying at hundreds of miles per hour was more than even a COLT could take. Big Mac gritted as he did it again.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he planted his legs into the ground one more time. He felt the ship beginning to slow down, after two minutes the ship came to a complete stop. He fell down to catch his breath after the feat. He saw a crowd beginning to form as the ponies on the crashed airship got off safely, thankfully nopony had been killed.

"Woah is that him?"

"I don't believe it!"

"He's back!" Big Mac saw the crowd converging on him.

"ITS BIG MACINTOSH! HE'S ALIVE!" Ponies began yelling in happiness. They all applauded as the last missing soldier was finally accounted for. Big Mac had never been one for being in the spotlight but he had to admit he enjoyed the warm welcome home. News teams were already in the area ready to release the news to the world.

* * *

"Come on big guy, lets just calm down here." Skullcrusher said. He was not having a good day and he did want to have to deal with an enraged super enhanced pony.

"No!" Blitz yelled angrily.

"How could this possibly get any worse?" Skullcrusher asked himself as Autumn walked in Rarity.

"Buck me!" Skullcrusher said as Autumn went up to Deadeye.

"We heard a ruckus goin on in here, mind tellin whats happenin?" Autumn asked.

"Take a look." Deadeye said as he showed Autumn the events of the COLT Massacre. Autumn read slowly and carefully, he was so mad you could have baked cookies on his forehead with the anger he was building up.

"You little swine!" Autumn yelled at Rarity. "You told me this was nothing!"

"STOP!" Twilight shouted as she ran in with Applejack. "Deadeye please listen!"

"I WON'T LISTEN TO ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES!" Deadeye yelled angrily.

"I know how to fix your memories!" Twilight shouted.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Autumn said sarcastically. Even when he was suffering from amnesia he still retained his sarcastic and jerky attitude.

"I think we are gonna need help holding them down." Skullcrusher whispered to Soarin.

"I know just who to call." Soarin said.

**FINALLY I am bucking DONE with this chapter! Writing this sucked! R&R**

**"All evil needs to succeed in this world is for good men to do nothing."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Next chapter. **

"PIP HOLD HIM DOWN!" Soarin yelled to the pony from Trottingham.

"I'M TRYING!" Pip said as Shadow kicked Pip across the room. The COLT-II's had been called in to help restrain the COLT-I's so Twilight could perform the memory spell but the original COLTS weren't exactly compliant with this. It had become nothing short of a madhouse. Nearly a dozen COLT-II's and fifty royal guards were needed to subdue the COLT-I's.

"LET ME GO!" Autumn yelled as Skullcrusher, Featherweight, and several royal guards held him down. Autumn was violently thrashing around and it wouldn't be long before he broke free.

"TWILIGHT HURRY!" Spike cried as he struggled to hold down Deadeye. Twilight's horn began to glow as she approached Deadeye who was violently thrashing to get free. She smiled gently as she gently tapped Deadeye with her horn. Deadeye suddenly saw his life flash before his eyes as Discord's spell was broken.

Born in Fillydelphia

Raised by royal guard

Captain of COLTS Omega

Son of Colonel Striper

Lover of Twilight Sparkle.

"Twi-Twilight?" Deadeye asked himself as Twilight used the spell on Autumn, Blitz, and Shadow.

"Deadeye! Is it?" Twilight asked as she got close to his face. Twilight suddenly felt hooves wrapped around her as Deadeye embraced her tightly.

"I MISSED YOU!" Deadeye said hugging the unicorn. Twilight smiled as she hugged back.

"What in the buck just happened?" Autumn said rubbing his head as his memories flooded back to him. "Rarity! Where are you?"

"OH DARLING!" Rarity said jumping on him and kissing him all over the face.

"I just had the craziest dream! We woke up and didn't remember anything and then Twilight did some spell on us and now we remember- Wait a minute!" Blitz said tapping his chin. Deadeye and Autumn laughed at Blitz's antics.

"Where is Pinkie at?" Blitz asked.

_"Uh oh!"_ The mane six thought to themselves, it Pinkie disappears it was never a good thing. Blitz looked up to see two large blue eyes staring at him with a smile so wide he didn't think it was biologically possible for a smile to be that big. Blitz moved his head up and kissed her before she jumped down.

"BLITZYBLITZYYOUREBACKOHMYGOS HTHISTHEHAPPIESTIVEBEENSINCE IWASAFILLYWHENISAWTHATBIGRAI NBOWTHINGANDNOWYOURBACKYOURB ACK!" She said hugging Blitz. Shadow was still rubbing his head, he began to remember everything. He saw a curled up ball of yellow fur not to far from him.

"Fluttershy?" Shadow said. "It's me! I'm back!" Shadow said. Fluttershy whimpered and slowly moved up to him. She looked at him in the eyes, she smiled and tackled him and began kissing him.

"Now isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen!" Rarity said referring to Fluttershy and Shadow.

"Not as adorable as you toots." Autumn said making Rarity giggle. Rainbow Dash and Soarin looked at each other.

"What the hay c'mere!" Rainbow said as her and Soarin kissed. Skullcrusher figured now would be the best time to apologize and went up to Applejack ashamed of himself.

"Applejack, I didn't mean one word I said earlier. I love you and I probably would be dead if it weren't for you." Skullcrusher said with his head down. Applejack smiled at her husbands sweet words and went up to him and nuzzled him.

"Ah forgive you hon." Applejack said as the two kissed.

"C'mere you knuckleheads! I can't believe you are alive!" Autumn said grabbing Deadeye, Blitz, and Shadow and had one big group hug. They were all brothers to each other at this point.

"Wait where is Big Mac?" Blitz asked.

"Yeah where is the big guy?" Autumn asked.

"Gentlecolts, we have quite a story to tell you." Soarin said as he explained the past eight years to the COLTS. He said how Big Mac was the one who killed Gore and stopped the lava from flowing into Equestria, he talked of the COLT-II's and the mysterious creatures that had been attacking Equestria. He also said how Big Mac was never found. This news hit the COLTS hard but they all refrained from tears, except of course Blitz who was bawling his eyes out in the corner.

"You mean Big Mac is still in there?" Shadow asked quite upset. Soarin nodded his head.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go get him!" Autumn said jumping up.

"Sit down numbnuts!" Deadeye ordered as he grabbed Autumn's tail before he could run off. "You don't even know where the hay you are going."

"We can't just leave him there!" Shadow said getting up and walking next to Autumn.

"You think I wanna leave him down there? He is the one who pretty much ended the war! He is the one who deserves to be here not us!" Deadeye said. "We will find him, I don't care if takes us years! But you two almost ran off without knowing where you are going, not only that you are unarmed and have no armor."

"Oh oops!" Shadow said embarrassed.

"Oops is right filly." Deadeye said. He then fell over in pain as he clutched his chest.

"Captain!" Shadow said helping Deadeye to his hooves.

"Deadeye whats the matter?" Twilight asked concerned.

"Ah, Its where that bucker Gore stabbed me! AHH!" Deadeye said as he fell down again. He was confused, this injury should be healed! Unless...

"Twilight, do you know any x-ray vision spells?" Deadeye asked.

"Yes I do why?" Twilight asked.

"Use it and scan the area around my chest." Deadeye said. Twilight nodded as she begun the spell. She scanned Deadeyes chest and saw a piece of metal still ingrained in the muscle tissue next to his heart.

"There is a piece of shrapnel embedded in you still!" Twilight said.

"Ah I knew it! Those doctors bucking suck!" All the moving around h had done over the past week must have pushed the shrapnel around. Deadeye moaned as he tried to figure out what to do about this. If he moved too much the shrapnel would impale his heart and kill him. Deadeye then realized what he had to do.

"Ohh this is gonna suck. Shadow come here." Deadeye said pulling out his dagger.

"Yes sir?" Shadow asked worried for his commanding officers life.

"Your gonna have to carve this thing out of my chest." Deadeye said. Everypony's mouth dropped when they heard this.

"Captain you can't possibly be serious!" Rarity said.

"Believe me I wish I wasn't but if I don't get this out now it will impale my heart and kill me." Deadeye said. Twilight nearly fainted at this thought. "You all might wanna look away, this might be a little messy."

"Uh captain?" Shadow said. "Would it be possible for Autumn or Blitz to do it?"

"Don't pull this on me now Shadow! Autumn is too rough and Blitz can't stay still for more then ten seconds, you have the steadiest hooves out of anyone here."

"But I don't want to hurt you!" Shadow said now petrified of what he had to do.

"Shadow if I die because you don't pull this out I'll be a lot worse off than hurting do you copy?" Deadeye asked.

"I-I-I can't" Shadow said ashamed at his cowardice. Everypony looked to Shadow shocked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOURE JUST GONNA LET ME DIE?" Deadeye yelled. "For bucks sake I'll do it myself!"

"Shadow, why couldn't you do it?" Fluttershy asked.

"I just don't want to hurt him, he's like my father now and I hate the thought of hurting him." Shadow said slightly crying.

"It's okay Shadow, He'll understand." Fluttershy said nuzzling him.

"Deadeye please have some sense! We can call the hospital!" Spike said thinking the captain had lost his mind.

"Those doctors bucked it up the first time! I'm doing it myself. BLITZ!" Deadeye yelled.

"Yes sir?" Blitz said as he finished crying over Big Mac's fate.

"Take these." Deadeye said pulling off his dog tags. "And go tell that coward son a bucker that when I'm done I'm gonna go over there and kill him!"

"Yes sir good luck sir!" Blitz said. Blitz ran over to Shadow and whispered into the guilt ridden stallions ear.

"Captain says when he is done he is gonna come here and kill you." Blitz said to Shadow. Autumn face-hooved. Blitz may have been the most common sense deprived pony he had ever met. This wasn't a lie, Blitz isn't the brightest pony and he often takes things seriously and clearly doesn't understand the concept of sarcasm.

"Ah buck!" Deadeye said as he gritted his teeth and embedded the dagger in his chest. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight immediately fainted as Deadeye's blood sprayed across the mirror he was using. Deadeye hadn't been in this much pain since his alterations at COLT training. He continued to dig the dagger further as he felt it dig through skin, muscle, bone, nerves, and finally...

"AHH!" He yelped as he yanked out the piece of shrapnel. It hit the ground with a bloody thunk. The wounds would heal in an hour or two.

"Captain are you alright?" Autumn asked.

"I am never doing that again!" Deadeye said. Shadow had broken down completely, his cowardice to do what was necessary almost cost Deadeye his life.

_"It would have been better off if they never found me!" _Shadow thought to himself as he ran out the door.

"Shadow!" Autumn yelled. "Great, Blitz go get him."

"Roger dodger!" Blitz said as he took off super speed to get his friend.

* * *

Clawthorne carefully aimed his throw as he chucked a dart at the dartboard. His dart landed straight in the middle unlike Goldbeak's who had all completely missed the board.

"Thats right boy! You owe thirty bits!" Clawthorne said.

"You suck you know that?" Goldbeak said as he gave Clawthorne the thirty bits. Clawthorne was a legend at darts among the griffons. No one had ever beaten him. That was probably why he was so accurate with a spear. Clawthorne quickly burned through his money on cider. Goldbeak went to go sit down with Gilda who was reading a magazine on a lounge chair.

"You get your butt kicked again?" Gilda said without looking up.

"Yeah." Goldbeak said sitting down. "Did the captain find out what those things that attacked us were?"

"Yeah they are called Mordras or something like that. They have the same augmentations as we do which would explain why it was so hard to freakin kill!" Gilda said. "I don't think I've ever gotten ravaged that badly before.

"I could change that!" Clawthorne said. Gilda growled as she picked up a dart and threw it at Clawthorns face.

"AHHH! OW!" He screamed as the dart embedded itself in the griffons cheek.

"Hmph!" Gilda said sitting back down.

"Gotta give him credit for trying." Goldbeak laughed.

"Hay no!" Gilda said.

"Anyway back to these Mordras, where did they come from?" Goldbeak asked.

"I dunno, wish I could tell you." Gilda said as she sipped her cider.

* * *

"SHADOW! SHADOW!" Blitz called out for the grey stallion but got no answer. Blitz decided to just listen for him. His ears perked as he heard sniffling and crying. He followed it till he saw Shadow sitting on a cliff with his head in his hooves.

"Shadow? You alright buddy?" Blitz asked as he out his hoof on Shadow's shoulder.

"No!" He screamed in between tears. It was muffled since he his face was in his hoofs but Blitz was able to hear it.

"Come on buddy!" Blitz said but Shadow didn't move. Blitz started making faces so Shadow would laugh but it wasn't working. Blitz frowned, he would make Shadow laugh. He hopped on one hoof as he juggled three pineapples.

"Hey Shadow look at me!" Blitz said as he juggled the fruit. Shadow just looked down as the three fruits hit Blitz in the face covering him in pineapple juice.

"Please just come back Shadow! You crying is making me wanna cry!" Blitz said as he started to sniffle. Shadow didn't want to cause anymore drama so he quickly got up.

"Please don't cry! I'll come back!" Shadow said. Blitz felt a grin move across his face.

_"Works everytime!"_ "Well lets go then!" Blitz said grabbing Shadow and sprinting back to Ponyville.

* * *

Deadeye's wound had stopped bleeding and was patched up. He was glad he got the shrapnel out but man did it hurt. His injury wasn't the only thing hurting him though. All of the COLT-II's had left including Skullcrusher and Soarin. The only ponies remaining were COLTS Omega and the elements.

"I can't believe I did that." Deadeye said.

"Neither can I! I can't imagine just stabbing myself like that!" Rainbow said as she poured water over Rarity's face to wake her up.

"*Cough* Autumn? *cough*!" Rarity said as she woke up.

"Not that Ms Dash, What I did to Shadow." Deadeye said looking down.

"Come on it can't be THAT bad!" Rainbow said.

"But it is. I know how sensitive he is and it was wrong of me to put him in that situation." Deadeye said. "Boy am I crappy captain or what?"

Not at all! I mean you know all those cool moves and you won all those battles!" Rainbow said.

"Being a good leader isn't about how good of a fighter you are, It's how well you treat your stallions. I made Shadow do something I easily could have done myself, so much for 'never having your stallions do something you wouldn't be willing to do yourself'." Deadeye said.

"You know I kinda know how you feel, you know Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes she is the quiet one." Deadeye said.

"Ten years ago we had to stop a dragon who was snoring cause he was making this huge cloud of smoke over Ponyville. Fluttershy was terrified of dragons but I kinda forced her to come the whole time despite how scared she was. It wasn't nice of me to do but she overcame her fear and she talked the dragon down all by herself!" Rainbow explained.

"Well I guess that is similar to my situation. Thank you Ms Dash." Deadeye said. Twilight had awoken from her unconsciousness and immediately ran over to Deadeye.

"Deadeye please don't tell me you actually-!" Twilight said noticing Deadeye's bloody bandage.

"It was that or death Twilight." Deadeye said as he wrapped his hoof around her.

"You had me so worried!" Twilight said as Blitz and Shadow walked in.

_"Heres comes the great shit storm!"_ Autumn thought to himself as he prepared for Deadeye to explode.

"Captain I-" Shadow began to say.

"Shadow I am totally, completely, 100%, utterly pissed off at you!" Deadeye said standing at his full height. Shadow shrunk away. "For allowing me to be so selfish."

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I know you are sensitive and I know you would never want to hurt anypony. It was wrong of me to put you in that situation when I could have done it myself from the beginning." Deadeye said in a fatherly tone. "I'm sorry."

"Captain." Shadow said as he moved into hug Deadeye. Deadeye was caught off guard by this but he returned the hug.

"GROUP HUG! Blitz said as he joined in with Autumn.

"I already lost one of you boys, I won't lose another." Deadeye said referring to Big Mac.

"Alright this is getting kind of gay." Autumn said noticing how long they were hugging.

"Hey Autumn?" Deadeye said.

"Yeah sir?"

"Shut up." Deadeye said as they all started laughing. The elements sat there with d'awww expressions.

"Oh this is so cute!" Pinkie said hopping up and down.

'Thats just the sweetest dang thing ah've ever seen." Applejack said taking her hat off.

"GROUP HUG!" Pinkie said as the elements also hugged. They were interrupted by Pipsqueak who ran in to a group of full grown stallions hugging each other and a group of mares hugging each other.

"Bloody hell did I miss something?" Pip said to himself he then remembered why he came here in the first place.

"What is it Pip?" Applejack asked the COLT.

"They found him! They found Big Mac!"

**Awww that was cute chapter but dont let all this mushy shit fool you. I want your feedback, who do you think is the best couple? R&R**

**"From the Halls of Montezuma,****To the shores of Tripoli;**

**We fight our country's battles in the air, on land, and sea.**

**First to fight for right and freedom And to keep our honor clean.**

**We are proud to claim the title of United States Marine." - USMC Hymn**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter. I do feel the last chapter was rushed so I may make revision in the future. Ah there so many characters in this story and I have to give them all dialogue! This is a huge pain in my rear end! Alright enough of my b*itchin.**

_Three Hours Earlier._

Big Mac had never felt this good his entire life, the hot clean water in shower washed away the dirt, blood, sweat and any other foul particles on his body. His armor had been completely taken off and though he felt naked without it, he felt much more free with it off. All of his wounds had healed save for his ear which had been cut off. After the warm water soothed and relaxed his fatigued and tense muscles, he got out and dried off. He felt like a new pony as he looked in the mirror. He heard his stomach rumble and remembered he hadn't eaten in nearly a day. He headed downstairs to the food court of the hotel the ponies at Dodge Junction had given him for free. He hoped nopony would swarm him when he went in as he desired to eat in peace without much commotion as was his nature. He surprisingly found it to be devoid of life save the cooks who were making the food.

"I figured you might want some peace and quiet form the mobs of fanponys out there." The hotel owner said.

"Thanks, ah appreciate it." Big Mac said as he got a plate of hay fries.

"Um sir, my son is a huge fan of the COLTS. He wants to be one when he is older. Could I get your autograph to give him?" The hotel owner asked nervously. Big Mac was shocked, when he was bucking apples at Sweet Apple Acres he never imagined ponies would ask for his autograph.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said as he signed a picture of Big Mac in his COLT armor. Apparently he even had his own action figures and arcade games now.

"Thank you so much sir! If there is anything I can do for you!" The owner said.

"Actually." Big Mac said realizing he never asked anypony how long he was gone for. "How long was ah gone for?"

"Eight years." The owner said. Big Mac was relived it was only eight years instead of a hundred meaning his family and friends were all still alive. Since he did not age while he was in suspended animation, his sister Applejack was now technically the oldest apple sibling as Big Mac was biologically twenty years old while Applejack was twenty six. He shrugged off the odd though as another question formulated in his mind.

"Mah teammates, what ever happened to them?" Big Mac asked.

"They were all found and are alive and healthy." The owner said ignorant of the fact Discord had wiped their memories.

"Thanks thats all ah needed to know." Big Mac said as he dove into his food which tasted like heaven after eating wild grass in the Everfree Forest. After he had his fill he went back to his room and laid down on the bed for a while. He couldn't wait to see his family again even if Applejack was not technically older than him. He heard a knock at the door and ran over there. He looked through the peephole and saw General Blue River with two Marine escorts. Big Mac opened the door and saluted the general.

"Well this is a sight I never thought I'd see again." Blue River said smiling observing Big Mac. "At ease COLT, it's been far too long."

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"I'm sure you are eager to see your team and family again, am I correct?" Blue River asked.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac replied.

"You will in time, I have a chariot outside ready to take you to Canterlot but first I need a debrief." Blue River said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"Guards, make sure nopony enters this room!" Blue River said to the Marine escorts.

"Yes sir!" They replied as they shut the door and guarded it. Blue River then turned to Big Mac.

"Deadeye, Autumn, Biltz, and Shadow were found two weeks ago and when they were found it took a team of doctors and technicians to remove them from cyro-sleep. I doubt you had access to either in that cave so how did you escape?" Blue River asked.

"I was taken by a feller by the name of Discord to a King Sombra." Big Mac said. Blue River's ears perked at this.

"Did you say Discord?" Blue River asked interested.

"Eeyup, apparently the two are working together." Big Mac said. Blue River already had a feeling of that so it was no surprise.

"What else did you find out?" Blue River asked.

"He offered me to join him to overthrow Celestia and Luna but ah refused. He then picked me up and said if ah didn't do it by choice he would make me. He zapped me with some fancy magic but it didn't work. Turns out that the same spells that were used to make the COLTS were the ones he used to make his own super soldiers. Because of that he claimed he could control me but since the elements of harmony purified me and mah team ah was immune to it." Big Mac said.

"Interesting." Blue River said. "What happened next?"

"He had two of these things called Mordras attack me. They were so strong! Ah killed one of em but mah ear got sliced off and mah armor got completely destroyed!" Big Mac said.

"I was wondering what happened to your ear." Blue River said.

"Ah ran into the forest to escape and a patrol of the Mordras came after me, ah killed another one and escaped. After days of running, ah came to Dodge Junction where ah saw the airship fallin and here we are." Big Mac said.

"Quite a story." Blue River said. "Listen, what you said here is classified above 'top secret'. If what you said is true we could be in some deep crud."

"Ah understand sir." Big Mac said.

"Right, lets get you back to Canterlot." Blue River said as the ponies boarded the carriage for Canterlot.

"Command this is General Blue River, COLT Omega Two had been found, I repeat COLT Omega Two has been found." Blue River said into a magical radio to COLTS-02. Big Mac could hear the cheers from where he was sitting.

"Copy that General, we'll inform the family." A COLT-II said back.

"General?" Big Mac asked.

"Yeah son?" Blue River replied.

"Who were you talkin too? Are they new COLTS?" Big Mac asked.

"After you disappeared the COLT-II program was launched. Unfortunately, the secret to making and training COLT-I's died with Colonel Striper. We found some old records in the ruin of the original COLT base and we were able to remake the augmentation spells. However the COLT-II's are nowhere near as strong or fast as you are." Blue River said.

"So there are no COLT-I's? Big Mac asked.

"Other than you and your team no. Like I said, only Striper knew how to properly train COLTS and plus since there is no war, the need for lethal super soldiers has gone. The COLT-II's act more as a peacekeeping police force rather than a spec ops unit. I believe you may know a few.

"Who is one that ah would know?" Big Mac asked.

"Your former DI, Lt Skullcruser, Commander Soarin, Corporal Pipsqueak, Private Featherwieght, Private Rumble, and Sergeant Spike." Blue River said. Big Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing. Skullcrusher was a COLT now? And Pip the little guy? And who would have guessed Spike.

"Wait isn't Soarin a pegasus? Ah thought only earth ponies could be COLTS." Big Mac said.

"As I said before, the COLT-II training is not as rigorous or dangerous as the COLT-I training was. Because of this it is not exclusive to earth ponies as much anymore but tradition was kept as only earth ponies could join even now. An exception was made for Soarin because of his many battles and service." Blue River said.

"Ah see." Big Mac said as the carriage went over the horizon towards Canterlot and home.

* * *

Pip almost went deaf from the loud cheers of the ponies when it was confirmed that Big Mac was alive.

"I knew they couldn't kill him!" A COLT-II shouted loudly.

"HAOOH!" They all shouted. Pip decided he should inform Applebloom, she would love to hear this.

"Commander permission to leave sir?" Pip asked the second-in-command CO.

"For what reason?" The CO asked.

"To inform the family." Pip said.

"Permission granted COLT." The CO said as Pip took off towards Ponyville. He couldn't wait to see the look on Applebloom's face when he told her the news. He ran for about thirty minuted before he reached the outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres. The sweet scent of apples fill his nostrils as he searched for the mare. He found her in the fields with her nephew.

"APPLEBLOOM!" Pip called out. The mare turned her head and saw Pip in the distance.

"Pip?" She said as the stallion ran down to her.

"Applebloom I have something really important to tell you!" Pip said.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"Your brother, he's alive." Pip said. Applebloom's mouth dropped. She hadn't seen her brother in eight years! Was he really alive?

"Mah brothers alive?" She said quitely. "MAH BROTHERS ALIVE!" She shouted in joy as she hugged Pip.

"Aunt Applebloom? Does this mean I'll meet Uncle Big Mac?" Little Mac asked.

"Of course it does sugarcube!" Applebloom said happily as she embraced her nephew. "Come on! Let's go get Aj and Skullcrusher!".

"Hop on my back, we'll go faster if i run." Pip said as Applebloom and Little Mac mounted on Pip's back as he prepared to take off.

"Hold on!" Pip said as he sprinted full speed. The trees turned to blurs as he picked up speed. They eventually reached the restaurant where the whole incident had taken place.

"We're here." Pip said to Applebloom and Little Mac who were holding tightly onto his armor. "Hey you okay?"

"Please Pip don't ever do that again." Applebloom said as she got off completely dizzy from the ride.

"Sorry." Pip said embarrassed as he helped Applebloom to her feet. He then walked into the restaurant to see the COLTS and mares hugging each other.

_"Bloody hell did I miss something? _He thought to himself. Then he remembered why he was here.

"What is it Pip?" Applejack asked.

"They found him! They found Big Mac!" Pip said as the room went dead silent. You could hear a pin drop till Deadeye went up to Pip.

"If you are lying I swear I'll-" Deadeye said as Applebloom entered.

"He's tellin the truth! Applebloom said to Deadeye. The room went silent once again before erupting in cheers and tears.

"Ma am ah gonna see uncle Big Mac?" Little Mac asked his mother.

"Sure thing honey!" Applejack said sniffling. Skullcrusher, Soarin, and Spike came running in.

"Did you hear?" Spike shouted.

"We sure did!" Twilight said happily.

"Honey!" Skullcrusher said as he nuzzled Applejack. "He's back!"

"Ah know. Mah family is together again." Applejack said as she hugged her husband and son.

"What are we waiting for lets go see him!" Rainbow shouted as she began to fly out the window.

"Hang on Dash, not everypony here can fly." Soarin said calming his fiancees rash attitude.

"Oh eh sorry." She said.

"I'll call in a carriage." Pip said.

"No that'll take way too long!" Autumn said.

"I agree, Twilight could you teleport us there?" Deadeye asked.

"I'll try but it might now work, we are talking teleporting fifteen ponies here!" Twilight said. "Alright everypony let me concentrate." Twilight's horn lit up as a purple aura surrounded each pony. They hoisted into the air and with a poof they were gone. They all reopened their eyes to find themselves in Canterlot where Big Mac was alleged to be.

"Did it work?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why yes it did! Look there is Fancy Pant's mansion!" Rarity said recognizing the Canterlot landmark.

"And now we wait!" Twilight said. COLTS Omega, the COLT-II's, and the elements were all impatiently waiting for Big Mac but he hadn't shown up yet. They were all pumped and excited to finally see him again.

"Where is he?" Applejack asked after twenty minutes.

"Is he not here?" Pinkie asked. "Cause that would totally ruin the surprise party I made for him!"

"We've only known he's alive for ten minutes! How could you make a whole party in less then ten minutes?" Autumn asked confused.

"Its Pinkie Pie, she defies logic." Rainbow whispered into the stallions ear.

"Gotcha." Autumn said still confused at the pink ponies claim.

"COLTS spread out, try and find him." Deadeye said.

"Yes sir!" The COLTS replied.

"That wont be necessary captain." A warm and gentle voice said. The ponies all turned to see a large red stallion with an orange mane standing behind them smiling. Their hearts jumped at seeing the beloved friend and brother again after all these years. The mane six and Applebloom felt tears sting their eyes.

"Wow, y'all have changed a lot in eight years!" Big Mac said. "Applebloom! Your all grown up now! You even got yer cutie mark!"

"Big Mac!" She cried. She wanted to run and hug him but she too frozen in shock to move. Blitz was biting his lip trying not to cry but ultimately failed.

"Its him!" Fluttershy said happily.

"YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" Autumn yelled as he gave Big Mac a noogie. "We thought you were dead!"

"BIG MAC!" Blitz said crying as he tackled Macintosh to the ground.

"Your really here!" Shadow said joining in on the dogpile.

"Ah missed you guys!" Big Mac said hugging his team mates. He was so happy they were all alive and unharmed.

"Alright this is getting gay again." Autumn said again noticing how long they were hugging.

"Hey Autumn remember when I told you to shut up? That order still stands." Deadeye said as he went up to the dog pile "Welcome back soldier, you've done us proud." Deadeye said holding his hoof out helping Big Mac to his feet. When Big Mac was on his feet Deadeye hugged him tightly. Something Big Mac was not expecting.

"Welcome back Big Mac." Soarin said clanking hooves with Big Mac.

"Big Mac ah missed you!" Applejack said going up to her brother and nuzzling him.

"Ah missed you too AJ." Big Mac said when he noticed a clump of red fur behind Applejacks legs.

"Um AJ who is behind yer legs.?" Big Mac asked.

"Oh Little Mac come meet yer uncle!" Applejack said. Big Mac assumed Skullcrusher was the father. Big Mac looked up to see his former DI smiling at him.

"I knew they couldn't kill you, after all it was me who trained you." Skullcrusher said clanking hooves with Big Mac.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said.

"Private Macintosh! What did I say about saying 'eeyup' in my beloved Corps!?" Skullcrusher said in his mean voice causing the two to laugh. Big Mac looked down again to see a tiny colt with red fur and a yellow mane looking at him with green eyes.

"Um... hello." Little Mac said nervously. Big Mac bent down to eye level with the colt.

"Hi there, whats yer name." Big Mac said with a friendly smile.

"Little Macintosh." Little Mac said nervously.

"Ah'm Big Macintosh." Big Mac said. The two stood there staring at each other till Little Mac ran up to Big Mac.

"UNCLE BIG MAC!" He screamed jumping onto Big Mac's back. The two laughed as Big Mac hugged and kissed his nephew for the first time. Expressions of d'awww filled the courtyard they were in. After letting Little Mac go, Big Mac went up to Applebloom.

"You look just like ma did." Big Mac said as he hugged his little sister. "Still got yer half?" He said pulling out half a heart necklace.

"You bet ah do!" She cried pulling out her half of the hear necklace Big Mac gave her ten years ago when he first left for Marine basic training at Fort Hoovler. Applejack joined in as the three siblings held onto each other for what seemed like forever. There was one more pony Macintosh needed to see.

"Big Mac?" Macintosh turned to see a blue alicorn princess staring at him in awe. His heart burst out of his chest.

**COLTS Omega is back in action betches! Hope this chapter didn't seem rushed to any of you. Also there was no new episode today! What is this manticore shit hasbro Hub? R&R!**

**"Our flag's unfurled to every breeze, From dawn to setting sun.**

**We have fought in every clime and place, where we could take a gun.**

**In the snow of far-off Northern lands and in sunny tropic scenes. **

**You will find us always on the job the United States Marines." - Marines Hymn verse 2**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter.**

Luna continuously turned and moaned as her nightmare would not end.

"_Do you really think a mortal uneducated low-class farmpony cares for you?" _

_"Stop! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_"I am a king! A soon to be immortal! Why would you take him over me? After all we were married were we not?"_

_"No! I wasn't myself then!"_

_"On no my dear Nightmare Moon, you were completely yourself. Has Celestia really talked to you much since your return? Have ponies even accepted you back?"_

_"No! Please just leave me alone!"_

_"You will kill that farmpony and we will rule over the world together!"_

"NOOOOO!" Luna screamed as she awoke sweating and out of breath. Ever since news of Sombra's return she had had the same nightmare every night. It was almost like he was infiltrating her dreams. She tried to blot out the things Sombra said, especially those last words.

You will kill that farmpony.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" A COLT-II said as a squad of royal guards burst into the room. "We heard screaming, are you alright?"

"Yes, we are fine." Luna said accidently slipping into old equestrian speech.

"Let us know if you need anything." The COLT-II said as he left. Luna noticed the scowls on the lunar guards face as the COLT left. She knew the royal guards resented the COLTs since they had practically taken over their job of guarding the princess. She could relate to the feelings of envy and jealousy.

"It can wait no longer, I must talk to my sister about this." Luna said as she grabbed a quick glass of water and searched for her sister.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away in the glorious Crystal Empire, a cool breeze blew in as the sentries changed for the new shift. Despite the war being long over the crystal ponies had not lost their fighting skill. They still trained everyday in the event something bad happened.

"Nice day is it not brother?" A crystal guard asked the other.

"It certainly is." The other guard replied as he noticed a speck in the distance. "Brother, do you see that?"

"What?"

"A dark speck in the distance!" The guard shouted.

"What do you think it is?"

"It is probably nothing but we should send out a patrol just to be sure."

"Agreed, let us go."

"Should we not inform the King?"

"We will not be long, now let us go."

"Yes brother." The two guards began making the trek to the dark speck in this distance unknowing that they were walking to their deaths. They felt confident, after all they were crystal warriors, if they were any better they would be COLTS. They had walked for a half hour before they stopped for a quick drink. The two crystal warriors quickly got back up to continue their investigation.

"We should head back soon, our absence will have been noticed by now." The crystal pony said.

"Not until we discover what that speck was." The other said as an arrow missed the ponies head by a millimeter. The two ponies immediately took out their shields and pulled out their swords.

"WHO DARE CHALLENGE US!?" They shouted together as the bush in front of them moved. Sweat began to come out of the pores on their skin as they grew excited for battle. Out came several evil looking creatures they had never even seen before.

"By Faust, what abomination is this?" One guard asked.

"It matters not brother! Kill them!" The two crystal warriors shouted as they charged at the dark creatures. The creatures fired arrows at the incoming ponies but the crystal warriors deflected the arrows with their shields. The crystal warriors proceeded to slaughter the dark creatures until silence befell the battlefield.

"We must inform Lord Rubios and Emeralda about this!" One of the guards said as a deep growling was heard. The two guards turned around again, adrenaline still pumping through their veins as they growling increased.

"What foul beast could possibly await us?" One of the crystal warriors said as their question was answered. Out walked a large bipedal creature clad in black armor, it had red eyes that burned holes through souls and a green mist emitting from its eyes. It appeared reptilian in nature and it carried a large and extremely sharp blade.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND BROTHER!" A guard said as the creature lunged at them at impossible speeds. The ponies moved out of the way just in time as they each delivered a blow to the creatures leg. The creature roared as it brought down its sword on one of the ponies. The crystal warrior held up his shield only for it to be completely shattered by the blow. The crystal warrior did not have time to express his shock as the creature stomped the ponies face into the ground completely demolishing the ponies skull and ending the warriors life. The other crystal warrior roared in anger upon seeing his comrade die and lunged at the creature with a burning hatred. The pony jumped on the creatures back and began relentlessly stabbing it to no avail as the crystal warriors blade could not penetrate the monsters armor. The monster grabbed the crystal pony and held it up to its face. The creature could see defiance in the ponies eyes, the fighters blood always tasted the best. The creature opened its fangs and bit out the ponies throat and through it to the ground dead. After killing the two warriors the creature made a sound that was not of this world as thousands of darklings emerged from the treeline with their eyes set on the Crystal Empire.

* * *

"Where is she?" Luna asked herself as she searched for her elder sister. She was becoming frustrated as she continued to search the castle, her infamous temper was now building up. She was cantering through the hallway when she spotted a large crowd outside. She recognized Twilight Sparkle and her friends, perhaps Twilight knew where her sister was. Luna walked down the stairs and outside when she saw a red pony in the middle of a giant group hug. She shook her head, there were thousands of red ponies she had met before but could it actually be him? She moved closer as she saw the orange mane, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the Apple sisters running up and hugging the red stallion. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized who it was. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not hallucinating. She was relieved when she opened her eyes and saw the gentle farmpony she remembered.

"Big Mac?" She said as she walked up behind him. The red stallion turned around, his green eyes met her deep blue ones. The two looked at each other for a few minutes before Luna placed her hoof on Big Mac's muzzle.

"I-Is it really you?" She asked.

"Eeyup." He said softly. She shrieked as she threw her hooves around him and kissed him square on the lips. Big Mac was happy to return the favor as he kissed her lips. The two broke as both cried tears of joy.

"I-I thought you w-were gone." Luna cried into his chest.

"You didn't think a mountain fallin on me was nuff to kill me didja?" Big Mac asked as Luna chuckled. The two hugged each other again, they were finally together again after eight long years.

"Welcome back Big Macintosh." Celestia said as she flew down with Astro. It pleased Celestia to see her little sister so happy. Astro looked at Big Mac with a great and deep respect. Of all the famous and great ponies in Equestria, it was Big Mac who defeated Captain Gore when nopony else could. Big Mac brushed his hoof through Luna's ethereal mane and kissed her again on the forehead as he went to bow to Celestia and Astro with his team.

"That won't be necessary friend." Astro said as he and Celestia bowed to COLTS Omega. COLTS Omega looked to each other in utter confusion, why would royalty ever bow to _them? _Big Mac looked to Luna who smiled as she bowed down as well. The elements, the COLT-II's and the hundreds of other ponies present bowed in respect for the returned heroes of Equestria. Each COLT felt goosebumps go up their backs as the viewed the hundred of ponies bowing out of respect for them. The COLTS had been through a lot: from training to all the missions, the Great COLT Massacre, the exile in the north, the rampancy problems, the liberation of Canterlot, the final mission, and being buried under a collapsed mountain for eight years.

"There is one more surprise for you." Celestia said as two beautiful mares came running into the courtyard.

"Solly!" They cried out. Solar Blitz looked and saw his two sisters running towards him. He couldn't believe it was them! He hadn't seen them in ten years!

"Eclipse? Sunshine!" He yelled as he sprinted towards his siblings. He hugged them tightly.

"I missed you so much big brother!" Sunshine cried into Blitz's mane.

"I missed you to little sister." Blitz replied as she embraced his two younger sisters.

"Solar Blitz, you look just like your father." Another voice said. Blitz looked up to see an elder familiar mare.

"Mama?" He cried in delight as he hugged his mother.

"Oh my little Blitzy Boy. You've grown up to be such a handsome stallion." Blitz's mother who was known as Corona said as she hugged her long lost son. "I'm so proud of you."

"I-I-I missed you mama! I love you!" Blitz cried into his mother's shoulder. After hugging, Blitz lead them to Pinkie Pie. "C'mon you all have to meet Pinkie Pie!"

"Blitz are those your sisters?" Autumn asked in disbelief, Blitz's sisters looked like models.

"Yeah why?"

"What the hay happened to you?" Autumn said as Shadow began to chuckle. Rarity shot him a dirty look which made him shut up. Shadow smiled as she saw Blitz reunite with his family.

"Big brother?" A timid voice said. Shadow turned around and saw a sight he never thought he'd see again.

His little brother, Wind Wiper.

"Little brother!" Shadow cried as he embraced his only surviving family member. Shadow and Wind Wiper were very close and they both shared many traits with each other. Wind Wiper was very young when the war started only four years old. After the rest of their family was killed, Shadow raised Wind Wiper till Shadow sent his little brother away to safety.

"Big brother?" Wind Wiper asked.

"Yes?" Shadow replied.

"I miss Desert Storm." Wind Wiper said sniffling referring to their eldest brother who died in the battle for Appleloosa.

"He's smiling down on us with mother and father." Shadow said comforting his little brother. "Wind Wiper there is somepony I want you to meet."

"Who?" Wind Wiper asked.

"Her name is Fluttershy, she is the most gentle, kind, and beautiful pony I have ever met." Shadow said causing the yellow pegasus to blush. Shadow led his younger brother to Fluttershy.

"Um hello Ms. I'm Wind Wiper." Wind Wiper said as his voice cracked a little. Fluttershy adored this foal, he was so much like Shadow.

"Hello, I'm Fluttershy. You should know you have the best brother in the world." Fluttershy said as Shadow nuzzled her. Autumn chuckled as he saw Shadow's little brother, it reminded him of his own brothers.

"Well well well if it isnt twinkie!" A deep voice called out. Autumn saw two large earth ponies coming his way.

"HOLY PARASPRITE CRAP!" Autumn yelled as he ran at the two ponies and hugged them. "Spring! Summer!" Twilight saw Big Mac and his sisters, Blitz and his mother and sisters, Autumn and his brothers, and Shadow with his brother, she looked at Deadeye who was all alone. She noticed the heartbroken look on his face.

"Deadeye?" Twilight said coming up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just-I just-I jus- miss my parents so much." Deadeye said. He was happy to see his team reunited with their families but it also made him realize how alone he really was.

"Deadeye, you are a part of my family now." Twilight said scooting next to him.

"Twilight, you are all I have left." Deadeye said looking down. Twilight nuzzled him softly.

"It will be okay, you will see." Twilight said comforting the lonely Deadeye.

"Woah bro! You been hittin that?" Spring asked Autumn pointing to Rarity who had a rather offended look on her face.

"She's my marefriend." Autumn replied.

"I swear first you become a COLT and now your gettin the mares! Your making us look bad!" Summer said.

"Wait, where is Winter at?" Autumn asked referring to the youngest brother of the Leaf family. Summer and Spring put their heads down.

"Spring, Summer! Where is Winter at?" Autumn asked now getting scared.

"He went missing at the liberation of Scoltsland." Spring said with teary eyes.

"They never found the body, I'm sorry little brother." Summer said holding out Winter Leaf's dogtags. Autumn took the dogtags of his younger brother and held them to his heart. He couldn't believe this! Spring, Summer, Winter and him, they were supposed to be together to the very end.

"No,no,no,no,no he can't be-he-he-he-." Autumn said as he began to breathe heavily. Nopony had ever seen Autumn cry before, they had seen watery eyes but never full out crying from the stallion.

"OH!" Autumn cried as the three surviving Leaf brothers hugged each other. The COLTS and Rarity went up to comfort him. Celestia and Astro felt terrible, they had called the families here for a happy reunion, not heartbreak!

"It should've been me!" Spring said.

"I should've been there with him! He was too young!" Summer cried. The Leaf brother let out their tears as Autumn went to Rarity and hugged her.

"If there is anything I can do for you please tell me." Rarity said to the emotionally distressed stallion.

* * *

"MY LORD!" A crystal warrior shouted as she burst in through the door. King Rubios and Queen Emeralda were going over paperwork in the throne room when they were interrupted.

"What is it brother?" Queen Emeralda asked.

"Two of our guards have disappeared and a shadow grows in the east!" The guard yelled.

"Shadow?" Rubios said as he headed for his personal telescope. He adjusted the lens to focus on a large cloud of black in the distance. He looked closely to see thousands of individual creatures charging for the Crystal Castle fully armed. What disturbed him the most was the two dead bodies of the crystal guards that went missing.

"Brother what is it?" Emeralda asked.

"War is upon us." Rubios said. "ALL SOLDIERS! TO THE GATES!"

"Sire what is happening?" A crystal warrior asked.

"A great army of darkness descends upon us, at the front of their lines they carried two of our dead, they wish for war." Rubios said.

"By the end of the day they will wish they hadn't!" The crystal captain of the guard said as he strapped on his armor. "EVERYPONY! BATTLE FORMATIONS!"

**Sorry to cut off their but Im bucking tired. Finals week does a number on you. I submitted this to Equestria Daily but was rejected because of my crappy grammar and my writing style. What did they mean by my writing style? R&R**

**"Here's health to you and to our Corps,**

**Which we are proud to serve;**

**In many a strife we've fought for life.**

**And never lost our nerve;**

**If the Army and the Navy**

**Ever look on Heaven's scenes;**

**They will find the streets are guarded**

**By United States Marines." - Marines Hymn verse 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter.**

"HOLD THIS GROUD!" Rubios screamed as the darkling army advanced. Thousands of crystal warriors took up arms to defend their homeland. Rubios took position at front and center of the formation. Emeralda was leading the archers on the buildings above.

"Await my order." The voice of King Sombra said from a dark crystal to the Mordras.

"KILL THEM ALL! THEY WILL NOT BREATHE ONE BREATH OF OUR AIR OR STEP ON ONE DIRT OF OUR LAND!" Rubios screamed inspiring motivation in his troops. The very horizon had become blackened from the mass of darklings. The very ground was shaking as if the earth was splitting in two. Hundreds of fauna ran for their lives to escape the upcoming battle. The darklings outnumbered the crystal ponies five to one but that did not deter the spirit of the crystal warriors.

"Oh the chaos!" Discord said as the darkling army advanced. A platoon of fifty Mordras were behind him awaiting orders to attack, Discord told them to hold position and to only attack in the event the massive darkling army was defeated. The darkling army stopped several hundred feet away from the crystal formations, they let out a horrifying shriek that would have caused a lesser being to drop down with fear but the crystal ponies were not intimidated.

"RAHH!" The lead darkling yelled as the army charged for the crystal city. The earth rumbled as it prepared for the bloodshed it was about to endure.

"PHALANX!" Rubios ordered as the front line of crystal warriors formed a wall with their shields and put their spears in front ready to impale anything that dare cross its path.

"ARCHERS FIRE!" Emeralda said as thousands of arrows were launched into the air. Hundreds of darklings dropped dead from the wall of death being fired at them. The first darklings had made contact with the crystal warriors and were being slaughtered. The crystal ponies used their shields to push the attackers back and then impaled them with their spears. As more darklings died the crystal ponies were able to advance eventually pulling out swords to replace their spears. The arrows from above combined with the fighting force on the ground made the lines nearly impenetrable. Crystal warriors were being killed but not at the same rate as the darklings were.

* * *

Solar Blitz grinned as he saw Pinkie Pie talking with his sisters, the three were getting along quite well. He went over to his elderly mother so he could spend some time with her.

"You have found yourself such a nice young mare baby Blitzy." Corona said as Blitz blushed at the nickname while thanking Faust that Autumn hadn't heard that.

"I really like her momma." Blitz said. "I want to marry her."

"So why don't you ask her?" Corona asked.

"What if she says no?" Blitz said.

"Oh you are just like your father!" Corona said laughing. "Took five years of dating before he worked up the nerve to ask me."

"I miss papa." Blitz said sadly. Like his teammates, his father had been killed in the war. Blitz looked almost exactly like him save a few different mane colors here and there.

"I'm sure your father is so proud of what his son has done, Celestia knows I am." Corona said hugging her only son. Despite Blitz's cheery mood, Autumn was more devastated than he had ever been, the loss of his younger brother was too much to bear. Wind Wiper and Little Mac had become good friends as the two were only a few years apart. Shadow chuckled as his little brother ran off with this comrades nephew. Deadeye would be having dinner with Twilight's family a second time as the first time did not go so well. Rainbow Dash and Soarin were flying high over the castle as a princess led her lover to her room.

"Its so good to have you back Big Mac." Luna said happily as she walked along side Macintosh.

"Eeyup, ah thought ah'd never see any of you again." Big Mac said. He considered the fact he was still alive to be nothing short of a miracle.

"What happened to your ear?" Luna asked now noticing Macintosh's severed ear.

"Ah lost it in battle." Big Mac said.

"Well that won't do." Luna said as her horn began to glow. Her healing spell amplified the healing magic within Big Mac's body and he felt a jolt as his ear began to grow back. Big Mac brought his hoof up to his ear as he felt the flap of skin present again.

"Ah can hear much better now! Thanks!" Big Mac said smiling happy that his ear was now back.

"Tis the least we can do." Luna said accidently slipping back into her archaic dialect. "I mean, It is the least I can do."

"You don't have to worry bout talking modern to me." Big Mac said.

"Really, you don't mind?" Luna said intrigued.

"Eeyup, ah actually like it better when you talk old like that, makes you stand out more." Big Mac said.

"Well in that case." Luna said. "We shall speaketh as thou desires Big Macintosh."

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said as the two shared a laugh and nuzzled each other. They continued towards Luna's chambers as two COLT-II Commands stood guard. Upon seeing both the princess of the night and the war hero, the two soldiers bowed in respect.

"At ease fellars." Big Mac said as the COLT-II's stood back up and nodded. Luna and Big Mac walked into Luna's bedchamber as the COLT-IIs opened the doors. It was just like Big Mac remembered: The walls were painted a hue of dark blue and purple, numerous sculptures and paintings of anything night related, and the large bed. He blushed as he remembered what happened last time he was on that bed. His thoughts were interrupted when Luna invited him onto her bed. Big Mac gulped as he sat on the large comfortable bed. He had forgotten how soft and clean it was. He closed his eyes as he felt a weight crawl on him, he opened his eyes to see Luna's deep blue eyes staring into his. Their lips moved together as they began to passionately kiss. That was about all they did since pre-marital sex was extremely frowned upon in Equestria, especially if it was a princess or a war hero. The two had abstained from going any further then kissing but they were completely all right with that as long as they had each other.

* * *

Applejack exchanged small talk with Silent Shadow as Wind Wiper and Little Mac played a game of tag.

"So how was it servin with mah brother?" Applejack asked knowing Shadow was too shy to start a conversation, just like Fluttershy.

"He is a very good pony, I am happy to have served with him." Shadow said as Little Mac tagged his brother.

"Ah'm glad to here that, ah always knew he would be sumthin more than an apple farmer." Applejack said. Despite Big Mac's knew occupation his cutie mark remained his old apple core. Despite what others said, Big Mac was an Apple at heart.

"Your son looks exactly like him." Shadow said.

"Yup, it wasn't easy goin eight years without him but we managed. Now he's back an thats all that matters." Applejack said as her husband walked over.

"Hey are you hittin on my wife?" Skullcrusher said in a serious tone which caused Shadow to become very uncomfortable.

"No sir! I was just uh-!" Shadow began to say.

"I'm just bucking with you son." Skullcrusher said laughing. "Speakin of son, where is mine at?

"Pa!" Little Mac said as he ran over to his father.

"Hey there kiddo!" Skullcrusher said giving his son a noogie.

"Ah pa!" Little Mac said squirming to escape.

"Skullcrusher!" Applejack said rolling her eyes. She could of sworn her husband had rocks for brains sometimes.

"I should be going, I have to meet Fluttershy and show Wind Wiper to his room." Shadow said politely as he went to retrieve his brother.

"Kay then see ya!" Applejack said as she left with her family.

"Wind Wiper its time to go!" Shadow called.

"Aw five more minutes?" Wind Wiper said.

"But don't you wanna see Fluttershy?" Shadow asked.

"YES YES YES YES! I LOVE MS. FLUTTERSHY!" Wind Wiper said causing Shadow to smile. Wind Wiper leapt on his brother's back as the two headed for Fluttershy's hotel room. On the way they passed the Canterlot Spa. Memories of when Autumn, Blitz, and him destroyed were still fresh in his mind. The two eventually made it to Fluttershy's room as Wind Wiper leapt off his brothers back and bursted for the door.

"MS FLUTTERSHY! MS FLUTTERSHY!" Wind Wiper called out as the yellow pegasus opened the door.

"Why hello Wind Wiper." Fluttershy said hugging the colt.

"Fluttershy." Shadow said smiling.

"Shadow." Fluttershy replied as the two kissed on the lips.

"EWWWW!" Wind Wiper said making a gag face. Shadow and Fluttershy chuckled at the colts antics and the three settled down for some of Fluttershy's famous cocoa. The three sat there for two hours playing games and telling stories until Wind Wiper began to yawn.

"Looks like somepony is past their bedtime." Shadow said as he picked up his brother and placed him on a bed. He pulled the sheets over his brothers head and kissed him on the forehead. He then went back to the kitchen where Fluttershy was sitting.

"I remember this is what we had when we first met." Shadow said. "Seems like yesterday."

"Um yes it does." Fluttershy practically whispered. Shadow looked at her with dreamy eyes. aside from his brother she was the most precious thing is his life. A cold breeze blew in from the window causing Fluttershy to shiver.

"Here." Shadow said wrapping a blanket around her and snuggling next to her to give her body heat. The two soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Outside a rainbow maned pegasus watched Shadow with a keen eye to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

"Spying again Dash?" Soarin said as he flew next to her.

"NO! I'm just making sure he doesn't try anything funny with Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash countered.

"So in other words your spying?" Soarin replied.

"Uh... yeah." Dash said not gazing away from Shadow.

"I understand your concern but its Silent Shadow, he is the last pony who would ever even think of doing something like that." Soarin said.

"Which is all the more reason I should suspect him!" Rainbow said. Soarin facehooved at his fiancees stubborness.

"Trust me she's in good hooves." Soarin said reassuring her.

"Well if you say so." Rainbow said reluctantly.

"I hear there is a sale on apple pie!" Soarin said excitedly. "Let's go check it out!"

"Alright race you there!" Dash said as the two took off.

* * *

"Oh not this again!" Deadeye moaned as Twilight used her magic to pick him up.

"F-f-fore the last t-t-time!" Twilight grunted under Deadeye's weight. "We are doing this!"

"But they probably hate me!" Deadeye said.

"Deadeye please." Twilight pleaded. "Do it for me."

"Ugh fine!" Deadeye said. It should be illegal for Twilight to be that adorable when she begged.

"Excellent! Now lets get you tidied up!" Twilight said as she used her magic to spray Deadeye with cologne and other types of scents that Rarity had lent her. Deadeye coughed as Twilight sprayed the cologne right into his mouth but the unicorn barely noticed. Deadeye then put on his dress blues uniform, he examined himself in the mirror as he walked with Twilight who pulled her hair back in a bun and was wearing a simple but pretty dress.

"Wait!" Twilight frowned as she used her magic to properly align one of Deadeye's many medals that were on his uniform.

"Thanks sweetheart." Deadeye said.

"Now off we go." Twiilght said as the couple headed towards Shining Armor's and Princess Cadence's house. Once there, Twilight made some last minute verifications with the COLT.

"Please do not go off on my brother this time!" Twilight pleaded.

"I'll try." Deadeye said as Twilight opened the door and was met by her mother Twilight Velvet.

"Oh Twilight you look beautiful tonight!" Twilight Velvet said complimenting her daughters look.

"Hi mom." Twilight said hugging her mother. "Where is everypony else?"

"In the dining room dear." Twilight Velvet said. "Where is your guest?"

"What do you mean he is right behind me." Twilight said turning to see Deadeye still outside. "Oh for crying out loud! Deadeye inside now!"

"Ah ponyfeathers." Deadeye said quietly as he walked in. Twilight Velvet was frightened by the massive pony. He had slew thousands of enemies, won many battles, and berated her son last time he was there.

"Yes Captain Deadeye, please come in." Twilight Velvet said as Deadeye walked in. The three ponies entered the dining room where Twilight's father Night Light, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and their foals Milos and Terra were all seated.

"Twilight!" The ponies all said happy to see her. Upon seeing Deadeye they weren't so enthusiastic.

_"Ah crap. I would rather be stuck under that rubble still." _He thought so himself as the family gave him an awkward stare. Deadeye nervously sat down as the family continued to stare at him, he avoided all eye contact with Shining Armor. The ponies in the room did respect Deadeye for all that he did as a soldier but they were a little awkward with him after his last visit. Cadence brought out the food as the ponies began their dinner. Being the only pony there incapable of magic, Deadeye used his hooves to dig into his plate while everypony else used their magic only making the situation more awkward for Deadeye. Cadence noticed something different about Deadeye, last time the COLT was there he had an expression of anger on his face, now he had one of sorrow and regret.

"That was very good Princess." Deadeye said complimenting Cadence's cooking.

"Thank you Captain." Cadence replied.

"Honey I think its time for the foals to go to bed." Shining Armor said.

"But I wanna talk to Mr. Deadeye!" Terra and Milos whined.

"Its already 9:30! Thats an hour past your bedtimes. Besides you two have school tomorrow." Cadence said.

"Oh!" The two foals whined as they went upstairs.

"Now that the children are out of the room, is there somethin you two would like to say?" Twilight asked her brother and Deadeye.

"Uh." The two of them said unsure what to say to each other.

"We'll leave you two some privacy." Twilight said as everypony left the room. Twilight was hoping Deadeye wouldn't use this time to hurt her brother. Shining Armor and Deadeye sat their in silence for ten minutes. Deadeye could tell Armor was nervous and he couldn't blame him. Armor probably thought Deadeye was going to kill him.

"You don't have to be so tense around me." Deadeye said calmly.

"I wasn't this is just unexpected." Armor replied wanting to strangle his sister for putting him in this situation.

"We both know why we are here and I will say right now I can never forgive you for what you did." Deadeye said causing Armor's heart to sink. Cadence and Twilight were listening from outside and both sighed upon hearing this.

"I know, I don't deserve forgiveness and I certainly will not ask for it." Armor said.

"I'm not finished." Deadeye said. "I may bot be able to forgive you but for Twilight's sake, can we start over?"

"You mean it?" Armor asked.

"I have no family left, Twilight is all I have left." Deadeye said holding out his hoof.

"Then welcome to ours, brother." Armor said shaking Deadeye's hoof as the two finally made amends. Twilight burst with joy when she heard the two greatest stallions in her life finally make amends. Twilight and Cadence ran into the room and hugged Armor. Twilight then went over and hugged Deadeye.

"I'm so proud of you." Twilight said to Deadeye.

"So is my father, so is my father." Deadeye said looking up to the sky.

* * *

"I'm bloody tellin you ya twit! That one goes there and that one goes there!" Pip yelled to Featherweight who was trying to repair a COLT airship.

"It's not my fault these blueprints are written in zebrican!" Featherweight yelled as he frantically tried to decipher what the instructions told him to.

"Pip what do you know about airships anyway?" Spike said as he used his fire to weld two metal beams together.

"I know quite a bit!" Pip said.

"Okay, what are the aerodynamic dimensions used for the liftoff, flight, and landing of a model 3401 COLT airship?" Spike asked.

"Easy thats uh... x is equal to opposite b plus square root a." Pip began to say.

"Thats the quadratic formula genius." Spike said. Growing up in a library and with Twilight had led to him becoming quite an intellectual.

"Cheeky bucker." Pip said under his breath as the three COLT-IIs continued to work on the ship.

"Anypony seen Rumble?" Featherweight asked.

"Nope, and I don't bloody care." Pip said.

"Don't be so harsh Pip." Featherweight said.

"Why? He is a jerk! He never helps! All he cares about is killing something we fought with nearly a decade ago!" Pip said.

"He lost his brother." Featherweight pointed out.

"So did millions of other ponies. He is the most stubborn, insubordinate, unpleasant jackass I have ever met!" Pip said.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would you?" A voice said from behind Pip.

"Oh Rumble! No no no I was talking about uhhhh Snips! Yeah Snips is a total jerk!" Pip lied.

"You lie like you fix airships shrimp." Rumble said noting the bad condition the airship was in. Rumble headed towards the airship and began working on it himself. After ten minutes, he did what two ponies and a dragon failed to do in forty minutes. He fixed the airship.

"Looks like this lazy, stubborn, insubordinate unpleasant jackass did a pretty good job." Rumble said as he walked away. Pip began to curse his bad luck.

"I need a bloody drink you two with me?" Pip asked Spike and Featherweight.

"Sure why not?" Spike said as the three headed back into the city. It was pretty late so the only places open where cider pubs. The COLT-IIs headed for the nearest cider pub and walked in. It was mostly empty meaning more cider for the COLTS.

"Three Sweet Apple Acres Cider please." Spike said.

"You got it boss." The tender said as he pulled out three large mugs of cider. Pip felt the cool sweet liquid quench his thirst. He heard the bell ring as three new customers walked in.

"Well i'll be." Featherweight said as Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all entered.

"Hey Sweetie over here!" Spike waved his hand to the three mares.

"Hey look its Spike and the others!" Sweetie said as the three mares headed over to the COLT-IIs

"So hows it hanging?" Scootaloo asked Featherweight.

"Pretty good, how bout you?" Featherweight replied.

"So awesome!" Scootaloo said as she recalled what had just happened prior.

**Thirty minutes earlier.**

Prince Astro yawned as he lowered the sun. Since there were two Solar rulers they alternated each day. He was about to head to his chambers with Celestia when he saw three familiar looking mares down below.

"Thanks fer comin y'all." Applebloom said.

"No problem Bloom, we were excited to see Big Mac too." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah what she said!" Sweetie Belle said.

"You three haven't changed a bit." A friendly voice said from behind. The three mares turned to see Astro behind them.

"MR BUNNYHOP!" The three mares said as they ran in to hug their old friend.

"Its good to see you all again." Astro said as he embraced the fillies who brought him back from the darkness. He laughed at the nickname Deadeye had given him to hide his identity.

"We haven't see you in years!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I know you are all grown up now! You even have your cutie marks!" Astro said.

"Us? I can't believe your a prince and married to Princess Celestia!" Scootaloo said.

"What about you girls? Got any stallion in your midst?" Astro asked as the former cutie mark crusaders told him about each of their crushes.

"Hmmm, Spike, Featherweight, and Pipsqueak, ah yes I remember them. The Young COLTS, never thought they'd all actually become COLTS." Astro said. "Well these three COLT-IIs certainly have gotten the luck of the draw with you three."

"What do you mean?" Applebloom asked.

"Girls like you certainly are unique, don't tell my wife I said that by the way. You three are the bravest, most determined, creative, and prettiest fillies I have ever met, again don't tell my wife I said that." Astro said. The three mares blushed as Astro complimented them, Astro was like a father to them and they always looked up to him as a friend since they met ten years ago.

"Thanks Prince." They all said hugging him.

"You can call me Mr. Bunnyhop and if any of theses COLT-IIs cause you trouble you know where to find me." Astro said.

"Thanks Mr. Bunnyhop! G'night!" The three mare said.

"Good night girls." Astro said as he flew back to his tower.

**Present**

Each COLT-II gulped when they heard the part about Astro saying he would deal with them if they caused any harm to the fillies.

"Well that was certainly nice of the Prince." Featherweight said.

"Indeed, what say we all share a bloody drink? My treat." Pip said as the the three mares and the COLT-IIs sat together happily in the pub.

* * *

"And here I thought this was going to be a challenge!" Rubios yelled as he impaled another darkling. The crystal warriors had killed tens of thousands of darklings and the darkling army was beginning to thin. Discord watched from a distance as the crystal which housed King Sombra's soul began to glow red.

"Pathetic weaklings, send in the Mordras Discord." Sombra ordered.

"But of course." Discord said as he gave the Mordra's the signal to attack. Fifty of the superpowered dark beings lunged towards the crystal castle at unnatural speeds.

"My queen!" A crystal archer said to Emeralda. "Reinforcements coming from the east!"

"Let us give them a warm welcome!" Emeralda said she ordered the archers to aim towards the incoming Mordras.

"FIRE!" She yelled as hundreds of arrows were fired at the incoming enemy. Emeralda was shocked when the arrows simply bounced off of the Mordra's armor. Rubios saw this too as he pulled out his shield.

"REFORM THE LINE! TAKE THEM HEAD ON! CHARGE!" Rubios screamed as thousands of crystal warriors let out a shout as they charged the Mordras. The Mordras swung their maces back and hit the first crystal ponies with full force breaking every bone in the ponies bodies. Numerous crystal warriors tried to stab the Mordras but were stabbed themselves first. The darklings took this advantage to move in and kill any crystal warrior who was distracted by the Mordras. Walls of dead crystal warrior began to pile up as the Mordras continued their onslaught. One brave crystal warrior charged a Mordra only to be picked up and have his throat bitten out by the monster. Rubios was heartbroken and dumbstruck at seeing his army defeated so easily, he began to wonder what instigated this attack when it hit him.

"The crystal heart." He said. "PROTECT THE CRYSTAL HEART!" He ordered as the remaining crystal warriors ran to protect the crystal kingdom's source of power. Crystal warriors fought to the dying breath in the streets of the crystal city as they tried to stall the invading enemy. Emeralda and her archers had pulled back to defend the crystal heart after nearly being decimated by a Mordra. Hours passed as screams of terror and death filled the quietness of the night. The smell of blood and death was everywhere. The crystal city had been razed to the ground as never ending waves of enemies continued to attack. Two Mordras had been brought down by the crystal ponies at the expense of four hundred crystal warriors. Soon Rubios was pushed back to the crystal heart and was frantically trying to defend it with his wife and what few soldiers he had left.

"NO RETREAT! NO SURRENDER! NO PRISONERS! NO MERCY!" Rubios screamed as he impaled a darkling with his spear trying to install morale in his battle weary and tired troops. They crystal army had never faced such an enemy in over a thousand years. Cannonfire and catapults continued to level the city as more and more crystal warriors fell to the Mordras. Rubios saw a Mordra going for the crystal heart so he ran to protect it.

"AS LONG AS I DRAW BREATH YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH THE CRYSTAL HEART!" Rubios yelled. The Mordra growled as it prepared to charge. Rubios went to deliver a hit but was struck by the Mordra's fist which caused his ribs to break. Rubios fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. The remaining crystal warriors were slewed by the Mordras as Emeralda ran to her husbands aid.

"Emeralda don't!" Rubios screamed as the Mordra stomped Emeralda into the ground breaking her spine. The rulers watched helplessly as the Mordra took the crystal heart and gave it to Discord who had teleported with the crystal containing King Sombra's soul.

"Excellent work, now chaos shall rule this land!" Discord said as he put the crystal heart next to the crsytal containing Sombra's soul. Rubios and Emeralda looked to see their worst nightmare. The crystal containing Sombra's soul begun to glow as a red gas was released from it. The gas took the from of a unicorn as thunder and earthquakes accompanied the return of the evil one. Sombra stood a head taller than Rubios and was heavily muscled and armored.

"It feels so good to have a body once more." Sombra said as he growled. The Mordras and darklings bowed down to their master.

"King Sombra." Rubios spat with disgust.

"I have come to reclaim my throne." Sombra said.

"Over my dead body!" Rubios said as he used what little strength he had left to charge Sombra. Sombra used his horn to impale Rubios as they crystal king charged.

AH!" Rubios screamed as he felt Sombra's horn rip through his skin, muscle, nerves and organs.

"So ends the reign of Rubios!" Sombra yelled as he fired a magical blast from his horn which blew Rubios into two pieces.

"BROTHER!" Emeralda screamed in pain as she saw her husband blown to bits.

"Such romantic nonsense." Sombra said as he curb stomped Emeralda's face into the ground smashing her skull and killing her. Sombra smiled as he ascended the castle stairs to his throne room.

"It feels so good to be home." Sombra said laughing as his army took over the rest of the city enslaving whoever had survived the battle.

"My lord the natives have been enslaved and all resistance has been crushed." Discord said to Sombra.

"Excellent, Celestia and Luna could not stop me from this, Equestria is next!" Sombra yelled as he saw Canterlot Castle in the distance. A dark cloud began to form over the crystal kingdom as the earth trembled in fear.

The evil King Sombra had returned.

**Thats the longest chapter Ive ever written. I wound up scrapping and rewriting this one two times. Sombras back in body form, man we are so bucked. R&R**

**" "Remember us." As simple an order as a king can give. "Remember why we died." For he did not wish tribute, nor song, nor monuments nor poems of war and valor. His wish was simple. "Remember us," he said to me. That was his hope, should any free soul come across that place, in all the countless centuries yet to be. May all our voices whisper to you from the ageless stones, "Go tell the Spartans, passerby, that here by Spartan law, we lie." **


	20. Chapter 20

**Everybody Im afraid I wont be continuing this story, its just not my thing anymore, its been fun.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ll**

**AHHHHHH! GOT YA! Next chapter.**

The next day the COLTS were called down to the Canterlot Armory. They were not enthusiastic about getting up early but it was nothing they weren't used to.

"Gentlecolts, you are probably wondering why I called you down here." General Blue River said.

"Yes we are." Deadeye said.

"We have forged and upgraded new COLT armor for you five." Blue River said. "It is lighter, tougher, and more flexible than your previous suits. It also has the glider and has built in grapple hook launchers."

"COOL!" Blitz shouted. The COLTS began the process of putting on their armor. They started with the full skin tight body suit which covered everything except their faces. Next came the dragon scale suit which also was a full body cover.

"Wooh! I feel like its not even there!" Blitz said as he jumped around effortlessly in the suit. Next the COLTS put on the actual armor components. Starting with the boots and knee pads to the thigh and buttock pads. Then came the gloves for the forehooves and the arm armor with the shoulder pads. Next came the chest and back armor which came together to form one plate. Finally they put their helmets on, unlike the previous models this COLT helmet sported one visor instead of two eyeholes. Blue River stared in awe and admiration of the lethal beauty in front of him.

"Never thought I'd put on one of these babies again!" Deadeye said as he practiced jabbing.

"That's not all, we also upgraded your weapons." Blue River said smiling.

"Do tell." Shadow said interested.

"We have replaced your automatic crossbows with magical crossbows. Instead of an arrow it fires out a magical blast however it is not the quietest thing in the world so on stealth missions you will have to use regular crossbows." Blue River said.

"How does it work?" Big Mac asked.

"Inside is a unicorn horn that some unicorns donated to the project after they were deceased. The horn is enchanted by the Princesses themselves to be self generating magic so your ammo for this is practically unlimited, be warned if it is overused or is fractured it could cause a magical explosion."

"This thing is sick!" Blitz said as he fired the new weapon at a nearby target and shattered it to pieces.

"What about the twos? Do they have these as well?" Deadeye asked referring to the second generation of COLTS.

"No not yet, that armor and crossbow is extremely hard to make and at the moment we only could make five so we figured it best to give to the best. Well what do you say? Is COLTS Omega back in buisness?" Blue River said.

"Ha-ooh sir." Deadeye said in response.

* * *

Spike yawned as he woke up and stretched his limbs. He let out a large flame as he belched. He looked over to his left to see Sweetie Belle sleeping.

_"Oh no please don't tell me I did what I think I did!" _Spike thought as he shuddered. Waking up next to a mare when you couldn't remember anything from the night before never ended well. Spike's memory began to flood back as he remembered the former cutie mark crusaders falling asleep at the cider pub at around three in the morning so the COLT-IIs had to carry them home. Spike must have passed out in the same bed Sweetie did.

"S-Spike?" Sweetie sweetly asked as she began to wake up.

"Hey Sweetie." Spike said. Even though it was her name, if felt weird calling her 'sweetie'.

"What happened? Where are we?" She asked, her mind a little dark. She looked up to see the muscular dragon looking down on her. She couldn't help but realize how massive Spike really was. She quickly looked away after realizing she had been staring for a while.

"Hotel room, we passed out last night." Spike said.

"In the same bed?" Sweetie asked innocently causing Spike's face to flare up.

"Well-I didn't mean to- I just-" Spike blubbered incoherently. How could he honestly explain that.

"Why are you freakin out?" Sweetie asked. "All we did was sleep."

_Really? She is still a foal sometimes I swear!" _Spike thought to himself surprised at Sweetie Belles naiveness. "Well Sweetie I better get going, the teams got patrol today."

"NO!_" _Sweetie said louder than she meant to. Once she realized what she did she covered her mouth with her hoof.

"Sweetie I have to go or I'll get in trouble." Spike said taking her hoof in his hand. "I'll be back tonight."

"Okay if you say so." Sweetie said sadly as Spike walked out. He felt bad for leaving her but he had a job to do. He soon ran into Pip and the others and they made their way to the forests outside of Canterlot. Featherweight and Pip had gotten into a huge argument that was annoying both Spike and Rumble to hell.

"I'm bloody tellin you mate! Your armors cracked!" Pip yelled at Featherweight who had a mark on his left shoulder pad that Pip thought was a crack.

"No its not! It's a scratch look!" Featherweight said moving his hoof across it to prove there was no crack.

"Shhh! Did you guys hear something?" Spike asked as he picked up a noise with his enhanced hearing.

"I heard it too." Rumble said as he loaded his weapon. The COLT II's moved forward as the bushes in front of them continued to move. Out came four griffons.

Four Steel Talon griffons.

"GRIFS!" Rumble screamed as he tackled one of the griffons to the ground. The other griffons went to help their comrade and the ponies went to pull Rumble off of the griffon he tackled.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Rumble screamed as he pulled out his knife on the griffon before being tackled by another griffon.

"Rumble get the buck off!" Spike yelled as they tried to pull the enraged Rumble off of the tackled griffon. Spike's stronger dragon body overpowered the pegasi and he eventually pulled him off.

"AHH WHAT THE BUCK!" The griffon yelled as it rubbed its face. Pipsqueak figured it was male by its lower voice.

"Clawthorne are you okay?" One of the other STs asked the griffon known as Clawthorne.

"Yeah I'm fine." Clawthorne said as he rubbed the dirt off his armor before turning to Rumble. "Put a freakin leash on that thing will ya?"

"Watch it grif." Rumble growled.

"Stuff it pony!" One of the other griffons yelled. This one was unmistakably female due to her voice and curves.

"Or what?" Rumble said walking up to Gilda and stared her straight in the eye. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice from the last griffon yelled. He was much larger than the other three and he had the battle hardened face of a veteran. "Gilda stand down."

"Gilda?" Spike said. That name rung a bell for him but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Lame ponies." She whispered but Spikes enhanced hearing allowed him to hear it. Thats when it hit him! This was Rainbow Dash's friend from eleven years ago! He could remember she was very rude, hotheaded, and an overall bully. She had even made Fluttershy cry!

"Who is your commanding officer?" The leader griffon asked.

"That would be me." Spike said. He wasn't an officer but he was the highest ranking out of the COLT-IIs.

"Captain Eaglebeak, Steel Talons Team Four." Eaglebeak said. "This is my team: Private Clawthorne, Private Gilda, and Private Goldbeak."

"Sergeant Spike, COLT II Squad Epsilon. This is Corporal Pipaqueak, Private Featherweight, and Private Rumble."

"COLTS eh?" Eaglebeak said. Out of all the ponies and griffons present he was the only one who had fought in the war eight years ago. He remembered how many of his fellow STs perished at the hands of the Equestrian super soldiers. He tried hard to push back old resentment remembering what King Lionheart had ordered him to do.

"What brings you here mates?" Pip asked.

"Reports of missing griffons near caves, im sure you guys are having the same problem." Goldbeak said.

"Yeah, that and these things called 'darklings'." Featherweight added.

"Wait you guys have those too?" Clawthorne asked as he rubbed the area where Rumble had hit him.

"Yeah, little buggers attacked the mines where we found COLTS Omega." Pip replied.

"You boys ever hear the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Eaglebeak asked.

"NO! I don't care if Faust herself declared war on us! I will NEVER EVER consider you scum my 'friend'!" Rumble yelled.

"Who you callin scum?" Glida asked stepping towards Rumble.

"I'm callin you scum grif!" Rumble scowled.

"If you two don't bloody mind!" Pip said coming between the two and breaking them up. "We've got bigger problems then you two lovebirds quarrelin."

"Your corporal is right. The bigger threat remains the darklings." Eaglebeak said.

"Come with us, we will take you to Canterlot where we can further discuss this." Spike said.

"Are you crazy? We might as well hand over Equestria!" Rumble yelled.

"Bloody hay Rumble!" Pip said facehooving.

"Come on man, cool it." Featherweight said trying to calm Rumble. Featherweight was the only pony who could calm Rumble down since the two had practically been friends since birth.

"Fine but if you try anything sketchy." Rumble said pulling out his sword at lightning speed decapitating a nearby tree to prove his point. The COLT-IIs and the STs made their way towards Canterlot. Pip and Spike had started up a conversation with Goldbeak and Clawthorne while Rumble and Gilda shot death glares at each other. Featherweight did his best to keep Rumble from snapping and causing trouble while Eaglebeak said nothing.

_"If this is how Rumble reacted then I really don't want to imagine how the Ones are gonna react."_ Featherweight thought to himself as the soldiers disappeared over the horizon.

**Two months since an update fuck me! Im sorry but im having a hard time filling in the stuff up to the climax of the story, this chapter was mostly to let you all know I wasn't dead.**

**"If you can see the enemy, the enemy can see you." - USMC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter, sorry for being a troll last chapter but I just couldn't resist. There is a lot of juice in this chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Dark clouds rolled over the skies of the former Crystal Empire. Bodies and blood flooded the streets in a scene of unending death. Discord stood pitched up on the roof of Sombra's throne room. It delighted him to see such chaos befall the so called 'Land of Harmony'.

"Discord!" Sombra yelled. The lord of chaos slithered into the throne room where Sombra sat with an elaborate dark crown over his head. Four Mordras stood at either side of his throne, not that he'd really need guards to defend himself. He also had the heads of Rubios and Emeralda placed on pikes at the entrance.

"Yes?" Discord asked as he snapped his fingers and a cloud of cotton candy appeared above his head. He dug into it and began eat it.

"I believe some congratulations are in order." Sombra said as he stood up. Discord gulped, in every story he ever read the bad guy's lackey always got killed when he was supposed to be rewarded for his help.

"What do you mean?" Discord asked trying his best not to sound scared.

"I would have never accomplished any of this without you, so in return, I shall grant you anything your heart desires." Sombra said.

"Really?" Discord asked relieved.

"Indeed." Sombra said.

"Well lets see I have about everything I would want." Discord said as he began to use his fingers to count. "I've been set free from stone, I've been given all this glorious chaos, what else could I possibly-OH YES!"

"What is it?" Sombra asked.

"I want Celestia," Discord said. Sombra was disappointed, he wanted to be the one to kill Celestia but he was a pony of his word.

"Very well, when Equestria falls I will have her head placed on a silver platter and brought to you." Sombra said.

"No, not dead." Discord said. "I want to make her my slave." Upon hearing these words, the gears in Sombra's head began to turn as a dark plan formed.

"Of course! Why did I not think of it before?" Sombra said.

"Think of what?" Discord said as he finished off the cotton candy cloud.

"I was originally just going to enslave Princess Luna, but why not enslave ALL the royalty?" Sombra said laughing.

"Two things: How are you going to defeat FOUR alicorns and two, why the interest in Luna?" Discord asked.

"All answer those in order." Sombra said. "Cadence is weak and she will be no threat. Celestia and Luna are only powerful when together, separated they will fall. The biggest threat is Astro and even he will fall."

"How will he fall?" Discord asked.

"You shall see." Sombra answered. "As for Princess Luna, we have quite a history together."

"Quite a history?" Discord asked confused.

"You are familiar with the tale of Nightmare Moon are you not?" Sombra asked.

"Yeah so what?" Discord asked.

"Lets just say they left out some minor things in the story." Sombra said.

"Like what?" Discord asked.

"You shall see, you shall soon see." Sombra said as he watched his army gather over the horizon. _Once I have the alicorn amulet, I shall become a god once again! You could never have stopped this Faust!_

* * *

"Autumn, are you alright?" Rarity asked her lover.

"No, I am NOT alright!" The stallion harshly replied. "My little brother is DEAD!"

"It wasn't your fault!" Rarity said trying to calm him down.

"How would you feel if Sweetie Belle was killed and you weren't there to help?" Autumn asked. Rarity was speechless, if anything ever happened to her beloved sister she would never forgive herself.

"I suppose I would feel the way you do." She said.

"I need to be alone." Autumn said as he got up and stomped away so hard his hooves put holes in the ground.

"Oh Autumn." Rarity sadly said.

"HIYA RARITY!" A blob of pink that appeared out of nowhere said causing the fashionista to fall over in stark terror.

"Oh my! Pinkie Pie! Please do not sneak up on me like that, you know I have a low tolerance for surprises." Rarity said dramatically.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said as she she saw Autumn stomping away. "What wrong with him?"

"His brother didn't make it, he is devastated." Rarity said drooping her head down.

"Oh thats so sad!" Pinkie said sniffling. She remembered how crushed Applejack and Applebloom were when they thought Big Mac was dead. "I know what would cheer him up!"

"Pinkie darling, I don't think he is in the mood for cupcakes or a party right now." Rarity said trying not to sound mean.

"But who doesn't love parties and cupcakes?" Pinkie asked.

"Did somepony say 'cupcakes?" Blitz asked as he ran out from nowhere with a smile beaming on his face.

"You bet I did Blitzy!" Pinkie said pulling out a tray of Blitz's favorite treat, red velvet cupcakes. Rarity just sighed as Pinkie and Blitz began to gorge themselves with the sweets.

"RARITY!" A voice called out. Rarity's ears perked up as she heard the voice. She lifted her head and saw her sister trotting towards her.

"Oh hello Sweetie." Rarity said hugging her sister. "How are you doing?"

"The doctor said I'll be fine." Sweetie said. She had just been released from the hospital after the Mordra had choked her. She had heavy bruises under her coat on her neck. Rarity was enraged that some monster had hurt her sister.

"Whats wrong sis?" Sweetie asked noticing Rarity's sad expression.

"Nothing its just, Autumn is very upset over his brother." Rarity said.

"Are you okay though?" Sweetie asked. "He didn't hit you or anything did he?"

"Heavens no! Autumn would never lay a hoof on me! I just feel so bad for him." Rarity said.

"Do you want to grab something to eat? It would take your mind off everything." Sweetie said. Rarity was going to object until she realized ever since Sweetie had finished school and moved onto a singing academy, the two hardly talked anymore. She also remembered how much Sweetie tried to get her attention when she was a filly and how Rarity rarely made time for her. Rarity decided to make time to spend with her sister.

"That sounds lovely." Rarity said as two made their way to a nearby diner. The two began to talk about each other and how their lives were going, they eventually got on the topic of Spike.

"I still can't believe Spike is a COLT-II." Sweetie said.

"As do I, I can't believe Spikey-Wikey is all grown up!" Rarity said.

"You know he had a huge crush on you when he was younger." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yes I was quite aware but I knew it would never last." Rarity said.

"What do you mean?" Sweetie asked.

"Don't get me wrong, Spike is a very sweet and kind dragon but it was only a childhood crush and they never last." Rarity said. "When I was a filly, I had a crush on former captain of the guard at the time, Captain Chivaly. Beside, Spike has found a new pony."

"HE HAS!?" Sweetie said out of concern and worry as she slammed her hooves on the table. Her outburst brought the looks of several other ponies in the diner.

"Well I say." Rarity said chuckling.

"Sorry bout that, but who is the pony Spike likes?" Sweetie asked.

"Is it really that hard to tell? Rarity asked Sweetie rhetorically as their food arrived and they began to eat.

* * *

Big Mac had been spending most of his time with Luna. Truth be told, he did miss bucking apples at Sweet Apple Acres. He missed the crisp smell of the apple trees, he missed the soft, brown dirt, he missed watching the sunset from the farmhouse. Someday he promised himself that he would return to his home. He turned to see Luna sleeping soundly. She was the Princess of the Night so she was awake all night and slept throughout the day. Big Mac smiled as he exited her bedchambers. He needed information on this Sombra and he knew exactly where to go. He ran out of Luna's corridor and headed for Celestia and Astro's corridor. Even though he could run on two legs, he was faster on all fours. He saw COLT-II's guarding the entrance to the private chambers, not that Astro would need any protecting.

"Can I help you sir?" One of the guards asked.

"Is the Prince here?" Big Mac asked.

"He is busy right now and-"

"Let him in." Astro said from inside. The two guards nodded and allowed Big Mac access. Big Mac entered and was impressed by the room. There were portraits of Celestia and her family that dotted the room and there was an exquisite bed where the sheets appeared to be flowing like waves. There was a fireplace and adorned above the mantle was Astro's COLT armor.

"Wow." Big Mac said.

"Big Macintosh, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" Astro asked.

"Oh." Big Mac said bowing. "Ah needed some info."

"On what exactly?" Astro asked.

"This Sombra fella and his lackeys." Big Mac said. Astro sighed as he used his magic to lock the doors and windows to the room.

"Big Mac are you familiar with the story of creation?" Astro asked.

"Sumwhat, mah ma and pa told me stories about how Faust created the heavens and Equestria." Big Mac said.

"There is more to it than what you were told." Astro said. "In the beginning when Faust created the world, she created the race of alicorns in her image. She had given the alicorns jurisdiction over all other life on Equis: The griffons, the dragons, the zebras and so forth. The alicorns purpose was to help the other creatures and teach them harmony. To do this task, the alicorns were given massive amounts of power such as control of the sun and moon. For a time it was peaceful and all the races truly coexisted but good things always come to an end."

"Why, what happened?" Big Mac said.

"Faust allowed free will to the alicorns and there was one who rebelled." Astro said. "Give you one guess who."

"Sombra." Big Mac said.

"Yes, Sombra was once an alicorn. Legend says he was the most powerful and beautiful of all the alicorns. Sombra was blinded by power and felt that he should be in charge since he was the most powerful being in the universe second to Faust. He incited rebellion among all the alicorns save only six who remained loyal to Faust. Faust blessed the six alicorns with the elements of harmony and they easily stopped the rebellion and as punishment, Faust took all the alicorns who had gone against her and stripped them of their power and immortality. She split their wings and magic and they became the three tribes of Equestria."

"The unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies." Big Mac said.

"Faust allowed the six alicorns who were loyal to her to rule over Equestria. These six alicorns included my parents, Celestia and Luna's parents, and Cadence's parents. Faust was merciful and allowed Sombra to live and keep his magic but he was stripped of his wings and cast down to Equis and was never to enter the Immortal Pastures unless he redeemed himself. He was still blinded by anger and instead of simply repenting, he attempted to take over Equestria for himself. He used his supernatural powers to create the spells which turned ordinary creatures into Darklings and Mordras. He manipulated the griffon kingdom into doing his work." Astro said.

"Is that why the griffons attacked us?" Big Mac asked.

"I believe so, Claws Von Griffon was a direct descendant of the griffon king who swore allegiance to Sombra." Astro said. "The six alicorns used the elements to obliterate Sombra's armies but they all perished in the process. Since Sombra survived he led the three tribes of Equestria astray inciting hatred and chaos in the land. Faust again was merciful and sent the daughters of the loyal alicorns, Celestia and Luna, to defeat him and allow the three tribes to set aside their differences and they united in the holiday we call."

"Hearths Warming Eve." Big Mac finished. "But ah thought the wendigos caused all the hate."

"The wendigos fed off the hate, Sombra created it." Astro replied.

"Ah'm just curious though, where did Discord come from?" Big Mac asked.

"Discord was originally created by Faust to act as a prophet for Equis after the alicorns fall from grace. His unique anatomy was to show that all the civilizations in this world could live in harmony since he contained a part of each creatures anatomy on his body."

"What happened to him? Why did he turn bad?" Big Mac asked.

"With Sombra's corruption in the world, the ponies, griffons, dragons, zebras, and all other races viewed him as a freak of nature due to his physiology. They shunned him and hated him. Discord, out of spite, used his powers for chaos and disharmony. Celestia, under the guidance of Faust, was forced to seal him in stone which was preserved by harmony so whenver there was great disharmony, the seal would break and he would escape. All the violence and chaos in the war broke the seal which is why he roams free."

"Wow, ma and pa never told me that." Big Mac said.

"It has been buried by time, it was believed after the coming of Celestia and Luna that harmony would forever be restored but we were wrong." Astro said.

"So that why Luna became Nightmare Moon, because his evil influenced her." Big Mac said. Astro did not have the heart to tell Big Mac the real truth behind Luna, Nightmare Moon, and Sombra. Records said that Luna had helped Celestia stop Sombra but that was only to cover up what really happened. It was actually Celestia who had stopped Sombra all by herself but Astro decided to keep that whole story to himself.

"Just one more question." Big Mac asked. "How come you were never mentioned in any of those old stories?"

"You know that the Mordras have all the powers and abilities of the COLTS right?" Astro asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"When the Mordras laid waste to the land, no warrior could ever defeat them in combat. The great wizard of our time, Starswirl the Bearded, had recreated the magical augmentation spells Sombra had made. What nopony realized was that the magical augmentations spells are the greatest form of dark magic. My father decided we needed super soldiers of our own and I volunteered. The methods Colonel Striper used were the same ones written down by Starswirl." Astro said.

"You mean you were-" Big Mac began to say.

"Yes, I was a COLT all those years ago." Astro said before sighing. "Sorry, this is a hard thing for me to talk about."

"If you don't wanna talk about it, ah understand." Big Mac said.

"No, you deserve to know the truth." Astro said. "I was a COLT but it was a double edged package, I got all the powers but I also had dark magic in me. I know you are familiar with the COLT rampancy?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"Due to the dark magic of Sombra flowing within the COLTS, they are vulnerable to its power and they can become mindless killing machines. Just like the mordras." Astro said.

"_So thats why Deadeye was talking all freakishly when he went rampant! He was being possessed by evil! That also explains the voices we all heard in our heads." _Big Mac thought.

"When I found out the griffons had allied with Sombra, I snapped and I killed one." Astro said sadly. "I had known Celestia for quite a while and we were in love but when she found me, she was scared of me. Her parents tried to subdue me and in my anger I became fully rampant and became Black Soul. Due to Sombra's dark presence in me I lost my immortality and my magic. I was sealed away under Canterlot for a thousand years until I was released to help aid in the war against the griffons. The thousand years I was sealed caused the effects of the magical augmentations to wear off so I lost my powers so I had to do COLTS training all over again but I was still evil."

"Ah thought the COLT augmentations were permanent." Big Mac said.

"They are only permanent when you only live for one hundred years." Astro said. "They are temporary spells but normal ponies die long before the spells would ever wear off."

"Ah understand, thanks for tellin me all this." Big Mac said.

"Mac, I really should be thankin you. Your sister and her friends were what saved me from eternal damnation." Astro said.

"An you saved mah sister from getting impaled by a spear." Big Mac said recalling the Hearths Warming Eve when Gore attacked Ponyville and Astro fought to the death to protect the ponies there.

"You should be proud of her, she has grown into a great mare." Astro said.

"Ah am." Big Mac said. "Ah am."

**Hot damn this one took forever! It took me a long time to come up with that backstory and tie it all together into one solid story. It is 3 am right now and I am very tired so if you see a large plothole or error in this chapter, please PM me so I can fix it. Again I apologize for my trolling last chapter.****R&R!**

**"There are no atheists in a foxhole."**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapter.**

After finishing dinner at the Sparkle's house. Deadeye went on his way with Twilight. The two ponies walked through the evening streets of Canterlot as Luna began to raise the moon.

"I'm so proud of you!" Twilight said kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm glad I got that crap of my chest." Deadeye said smiling. Deadeye felt as peace for the first time in a long time.

"_No war going on, I finally belong to a family again, I've finally made peace with an old hatred, and best of all! No getting called in to missions at random!" _Deadeye thought to himself as a beeper went off in his ear.

"Captain Deadeye report to the barracks immediately." The beeper said.

"_Faustdammit! __I just had to get ahead of myself!" _Deadeye thought angrily as he faced Twilight. "Twilight, I gotta-"

"I know, duty calls." Twilight said smiling.

"Thanks, I'll be back after this whole thing is over." Deadeye said as the two kissed and he made his way to the barracks. This had better be important. When Deadeye arrived he put on his armor and loaded his weapon in case of emergency.

"Alright this had better be-GORE!" Deadeye yelled as he leapt at the ST in the room. He pulled out his sword as he jumped down on who he believed to be the infamous Captain Gore. The griffon pulled out his sword as well as the two soldiers met blades.

"How the hell did you survive?" Deadeye growled.

"Because I am not Gore." The griffon said as Deadeye jumped back. "My name is Captain Eaglebek, Steel Talons Team Four."

"An ST? Well if you are not Gore then you will be practice!" Deadeye yelled as he pulled out his crossbow.

"CAPTAIN! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Soarin shouted as he landed next to Eaglebeak.

"Soarin?" Deadeye said lowering his weapon. "What the buck is going on here?"

"They are here to help us with the darklings." Soarin said.

"Its true mate." Pipsqueak said adding in.

"If you think for one second I am going to trust these scum-" Deadeye said.

"GRIFS!" Blitz yelled as he and the rest of COLTS Omega entered. Blitz and Shadow ran forward to attack Clawthorne and Goldbeak. Blitz flew into Clawthorne who could not hope to match the ponies speed. Shadow began fighting Goldbeak who couldn't lay a claw on the Ghost of Applossa. Autumn ran and tackled Gilda and pinned her to the ground and headbutted her. Big Mac ran up to hit Eaglebeak but the griffons blocked Big Mac's attack and roundhoused the stallion off of him.

"ENOUGH!" Spike yelled as he let out a trail of fire. "Listen, I know this is sudden but they are here to help us."

"Likely story!" Autumn yelled holding his sword to Gilda's throat.

"Back off lamo!" Gilda snarled slapping Autumn's sword away from her.

"Last time ah was in a room with a grif." Big Mac said getting up. "Ah almost got killed."

"Macintosh." Skullcrusher said coming up to him. "I swear on my life that they are here to help."

_"Macintosh? _Goldbeak thought remembering the stallion who helped him all those years ago.

"Alright ah trust you." Big Mac said.

"COLTS stand down." Deadeye ordered as each pony got off the griffons cautiosly.

"If you are not here to kill us, then you better have a good reason for showing up!" Blitz said.

"We are here to deal with the darkling threat." Eaglebeak said.

"Why do you care about our affairs?" Shadow asked.

"Because griffons have been captured as well." Goldbeak said humbly. Goldbeak seemed the calmest and most respectful of the griffons.

"And because I requested it!" Princess Celestia said as she flew into the room. All the ponies bowed.

"Your highness!" Deadeye said.

"Rise Captain Deadeye!" Celestia said. "I know that you were once enemies but that was a long time ago."

"With respect your majesty, it wasn't that long ago to us." Deadeye said.

"I am aware but you destroy your enemies when you make friends with them. There is a much darker threat that is much greater than Von Griffon." Celestia said.

"The Princess is right." Blitz said as he helped Clawthorne up.

"Do you agree to work with each other to stop this threat?" Celestia asked Deadeye and Eaglebeak.

"Steel Talons Team Four is at your disposal." Eaglebeak said.

"COLTS Omega will fight." Deadeye said as he shook Eaglebeak's claw with his hoof.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." Deadeye whispered as he clenched his grip on Eaglebeak.

"That makes two of us." Eaglebeak growled as the two shoved each other away.

"Captain Eaglebeak, you will be shown to your quarters along with your griffons." Celestia said.

"Thank you Princess." Eaglebeak said as he and ST4 was escorted to their rooms.

"I don't believe this!" Autumn exclaimed. "We are just gonna let them waltz right in?"

"I agree with Autumn, I don't trust them." Shadow said.

"I'll be damned if I let these buckers on our turf!" Autumn said drawing his sword.

"Autumn! Put your sword down now!" Deadeye ordered. Autumn reluctantly acknowledged as he sheathed his sword.

"Captain." Celestia said.

"Yes Princess?" Deadeye asked.

"Tonight is the memorial celebration for those who died in the war." Celestia said. "There will be a ceremony at the COLTS Memorial where COLTS-01 once stood. I was wondering if you would attend."

"I'm not sure." Deadeye said remembering the painful memory of having to bury his father at that spot.

"I completely understand if you do not want to." Celestia said in a kind tone. Deadeye looked over at his team, they all nodded.

"Yes, we will be there." Deadeye said. It would be hard going back to the spot where so many great ponies died at the hoof of those they served but Deadeye wanted to honor Recoil, Earthshock, and his father.

"The ceremony starts at 8:00." Celestia said as she flew away. The COLTS all took off their heavy armor and headed to a shower to spruce themselves up.

"Come on Blitz! You're using all the hot water!" Autumn whined as he banged on the shower door. The COLTS had drawn straws to see who showered first and Autumn had wound up as being the last.

"This is the first shower I've had in eight years! I'm gonna enjoy it buster!" Blitz replied as Autumn growled in aggravation. Big Mac was putting on his COLTS dress uniform. It was a dark navy vest with two white bands crisscrossing on the chest. It had gold buttons going down the chest to the stomach. There was white pants that covered the flank and back legs. There was a golden belt that wrapped around the center of the body. There was also shining black boots that were made for each hoof. On both front sleeves was the COLTS insignia with the COLT motto "Born into fight, fight into death" stitched on. It was COLT tradition to not wear any medals on the dress uniform unless it was the Equestrian Cross. The tradition was made by General Blue River who said that wearing a COLT's uniform is evidence enough of an impressive service record and that any sort of medals or awards were unnecessary.

"Hey let me fix that." Shadow said as he realigned one of Big Mac's buttons.

"Thanks." Big Mac replied as Blitz finally stepped out of the shower.

"Took your sweet bucking time ugly!" Autumn said to Blitz aggravated as he walked into the shower. "There better be hot water."

"Oh there is." Blitz said smiling. Autumn snorted and walked into the stall.

"Blitz what did you do?" Big Mac asked as he saw the devious smile on Blitz's face.

"You'll see in...3...2...1." Blitz counted down.

"AHHHH! THIS WATERS BOILING! BLITZ!" Autumn screamed from the showers. Blitz broke down with laughter as Autumn scrambled to turn the hot water valve off.

"What did you do?" Shadow asked.

"I turned all the hot water valves on before I left so instead of starting out cold and warming up it would come out boiling hot!" Blitz said chuckling as Big Mac and Shadow began laughing.

"You bastard!" Autumn stepped out completely pissed off.

"Uh oh!" Blitz said as he began running.

"Yeah you better run! Wait till you come back! YOU ARE DEAD!" Autumn yelled throwing a bar of soap at Blitz's retreating form. "The buck you two laughing at?"

"Nothing!" Shadow said with a scrunched up face trying not to laugh. Deadeye watched from the other room and just rolled his eyes.

**COLTS Memorial-Everfree Forest, 7:55 pm.**

Hundreds if not thousands of ponies gathered at the COLTS Memorial where the original COLT base once stood. It was a gentle night with a warm setting and an occasional cool breeze. All of the COLT-II's were present in dress uniform along with hundreds of veterans from the war. COLTS Omega had arrived in full dress attire. Nostalgia hit them like a sledgehammer as they all remembered their days of training here. They also remembered the heartbreak when they came here after they were framed. They were impressed by their statues.

"Not bad." Blitz said looking at his statue.

"Yeah, they made you even uglier in your statue. I didn't think that was possible." Autumn retorted cooled down from the incident earlier. If there was one thing about Autumn it was that no matter how pissed he got at somepony, he was always over it a few minutes later. Deadeye stood at the base of Recoil's and Earthshock's statue. He placed a hoof on each of them.

"Damn feels like yesterday don't it? When we were handpicked to be the first COLTS." Deadeye said remembering like it was yesterday.

_**Canterlot, ten years ago.**_

_"YAH!" Deadeye screamed as he took down his sparring partner for the tenth time in a row. Sweat ran down Deadeye's head as he helped his partner back up. It was the early days of the Griffon-Pony War and Deadeye had worked his way through the ranks. He had killed many griffons and had gained some recognition for his skills._

_"Geez yer gonna kill me on o these days." His partner said in a heavy country accent. "Feel sorry fer any grif that screws witcha."_

_"Sergeant Deadeye, there is somepony here to see you." A Commander said. Deadeye walked out of the sparring arena and into the observation room where the supposed guest was waiting._

_"I have been observing you for some time Deadeye." The pony said without turning around. "Your skills and strength are unique."_

_"Thank you sir." Deadeye said._

_"Tell me something Deadeye." The figure said turning around revealing a white earth pony with a blue mane with the name 'Striper' stitched on his vest. "What do you know about Covert Operations and Lethal Takedowns?"_

_XXXX_

"Never would have guessed that Striper was my father." Deadeye said to the two statues. "You guys remember when I bumped into that trainer the first day? Faust did that suck!"

_XXXX_

_"MOVE IT FILLIES!" A large trainer pony yelled into the confused recruits faces. _

_"YES SIR!" The recruits yelled as they moved to processing to receive their training equipment. Deadeye was having difficulty organizing his things and he caught the attention of three trainers._

_"LET'S GO! MOVE IF FASTER! LETS GO!" A trainer screamed as drops of saliva landed on Deadeye's face._

_"SIR IM TRYING SIR!" Deadeye replied._

_"OH SO DO YOU 'TRY' TO WIN BATTLES? DO YOU 'TRY' TO PROTECT EQUESTRIA? DO YOU 'TRY' TO FACE THE ENEMY? THERE IS NO 'TRYING' HERE, ONLY DOING!" The trainer yelled._

_"Sir sorry sir!" Deadeye said as he finally got his things organized and went to head outside when he slammed right into a trainer._

_"Hmmm what do we have here?" The trainer asked._

_"Sir I apologize sir!" Deadeye said nervously. _

_"I think you wanna fight me!" The trainer said grabbing Deadeye by his mane. "Lets go duke it out back there huh?" _

_XXXX_

"Heh, my ass is still sore from that beating." Deadeye said chuckling at the memory. "I'll see you boys soon." He said as he saluted them. He then headed to where his team was standing in the center and waited for the ceremony to start.

**Last night I had a dream where I saw Big Mac, Autumn, Blitz, Shadow, and Deadeye all die. It was awful seein that. No military quote but something that is an important life lesson**

**"Love is like a fart. if you have to force it, it is probably shit."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Next chapter.**

King Sombra walked up and down his throne room trying to figure out where the alicorn amulet was. As of right now he was powerful but he was still mortal, the alicorn amulet would reinstate in him his god-like powers.

"Discord let me ask you something." Sombra asked.

"Yes?" Discord asked as he ate a bowl of paper.

"Are you eating... paper?" Sombra asked.

"Yessum." Discord said as he took a mouthful of paper. Sombra just ignored it and continued on with his question.

"Are you sure you have no indication of where the alicorn amulet is?" Sombra asked.

"Nope, that thing was more heavily guarded and kept safe than the elements of harmony were." Discord said. "All records appear to be lost.

"How disappointing." Sombra said.

"Actually." Discord said. "I think I know where it may be."

"What do you mean?" Sombra asked.

"Now that I think about it, it all makes perfect sense! But what fun is there in perfect sense?" Discord said.

"DISCORD!" Sombra yelled. "Tell me where it is!"

"Okay okay, hold your horses." Discord said chuckling at his little pun. "The alicorn amulet is said to be the most magically powerful item after the elements of harmony. Celestia would not keep in Canterlot because that is too obvious. There is only one pony I can think of that Celestia would entrust the amulet to."

"And who would that be?" Sombra asked.

"Her personal student." Discord said smiling. "Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**COLT Memorial**

General Blue River went up to podium at the center of the memorial. Princess Celestia and Luna were standing behind him on either side. The elements and COLT-II"s were there as well. All ponies stayed silent as he began his speech.

"Ten years ago, we were attacked by the armies of the Griffon Empire. They were swift, brutal, and tough and many brave stallions fell trying to defend our nation. It was in those moments of despair, certain ponies were called upon to serve. These ponies were trained to do the impossible, these ponies were made to be unbeatable, these ponies were the COLTS." Blue River said. "The COLTS served with great honor and distinction and placed the lives of millions above their own. Unfortunately, due to a bad series of events, the COLTS were wiped out and their base of operations razed to the ground. We are gathered here today to honor those ponies who endured the burden that few ponies could bear. We now asked for a moment of silence as we remember those who are in the Immortal Pastures." Blue River said as he bowed his head. All the ponies followed suit and bowed their heads in respect.

"It is with a great honor that I introduce Covert Operations and Lethal Takedown Squad Omega, please hold your applause till the end. Private Silent Shadow, Lance Corporal Solar Blitz, Corporal Big Macintosh, Sergeant Autumn Leaf, and Captain Deadeye." Blue River said as the COLTS went up to meet the general at the stage while ponies applauded the heroes of Equestria.

"COLTS, for your service and gallant actions during the war, I hereby award each of you the Equestrian Cross!" Blue River said as he put Equestria's highest military decoration on the necks of the ponies. "And to all the COLTS who came before you, I award them the Equestrian Cross posthumously."

"Ooh pretty!" Blitz said as his medal was put around his neck. He winked at his family who was in the crowd.

"Don't worry Blitz, you still look ugly to me." Autumn said.

"Now we shall commence the wreath laying ceremony." Blue River said as TAPS began to play. Each COLT were give wreaths to lay upon each statue of the fallen COLTS. After ten minutes of supreme silence, all statues had wreaths laying at their base except for the tomb of Colonel Striper. Deadeye saved his deceased father's for last. He slowly went up and placed the wreath on the tomb and planted a kiss on the tombstone.

_"We saved Equestria father, I hope I made you proud." _Deadeye thought as he saluted his father's tomb.

"I'd like to thank each of you for coming tonight-" Blue River said as he heard an explosion in the distance.

"What's happening?" Shadow asked as a royal guard came into the clearing.

"PONYVILLE IS UNDER ATTACK!" He cried out of breath. Ponies began panicking and screaming.

"Shit!" Blue River said as he went up to COLTS Omega who was was already headed towards the armor trunks.

"WE got it sir." Deadeye said as the COLTS quickly put on their armor. A battalion of one hundred COLT-II's began adorning their armor as well.

"Princess I advise we get you to Canterlot." Blue River said to Celestia and Luna who were escorted by COLT-II's out of the area.

"Oh no! OH NO!" Pinkie yelled in fear as she heard another explosion in the distance.

"Hey Pinkie!" Blitz said running over to her. "It'll be okay I promise!"

"BLITZ!" Deadeye yelled.

"Yes Cap'n?" Blitz responded as he put on his helmet.

"You are the fastest here, you have to leave now and hold them off till the rest of us arrive do you understand?" Deadeye asked. Deadeye would never send one of his troops to do something like this by themselves but only Blitz was fast enough to get their on time.

"I understand cap'n." Blitz said as he kissed Pinkie and picked up his magical crossbow. He then took off at super speeds towards Ponyville.

"Be safe." Deadeye said as he put his armor on as quickly as possible.

* * *

"AHHHH!" A mare screamed as she was shredded by a volley of arrows. A Mordra crushed her skull as it stepped over her. Thirty Mordra's and hundreds of darklings waited behind their leader.

"Find the amulet, kill all in your path." The Mordra said as the dark army cheered an approving chant. The darklings and Mordra's stormed the city and set fire to buildings and shoot down any ponies in their way. A group of fillies were huddled up in a corner watching in horror as a Mordra impaled a stallion with its sword. The Mordra saw the fillies whimpering and crying and walked over to them. It laughed as it raised its sword but was knocked to the ground by a blur. The fillies looked up to see a metal mask staring at them.

"Run! I'll hold them off!" Blitz yelled to them but they were too petrified to move. "Listen, I promise i'm not gonna let anything happen to you now you have to run!" The fillies nodded as they ran away. Blitz looked up to see the Mordra he knocked down getting back up.

"A compassionate and foolish move." It said as darklings converged on Blitz. Blitz began firing his magical crossbow at the oncoming enemies and mowed down thirty before he was knocked across the street by a Mordra with a mace. Blitz went flying through city hall where twenty ponies were hiding. The mordra moved in as Blitz got back up, he couldn't find his crossbow so he pulled out his dual swords and connected them to form a double bladed sword. He saw the ponies hiding in the building sneaking out. He circled the mordra as the beast moved in and attacked. The two beings swung their blades at each other in an attempt to cut each other down. The Mordra knocked Blitz's sword away and knocked him to the ground. The Mordra put its massive foot on Blitz's chest and held him down. Blitz activated his hoof dagger and drove into an exposed area on the beast. The mordra howled in pain as Blitz got up and retrieved his double bladed sword. He somersaulted over the Mordra and swung his sword cutting off the beast's arms. He turned around and plunged his sword through the beast's chests and then did a final swing and decapitated the monster finally killing it. He then looked for his crossbow and picked it up.

"Ah buck!" Blitz said as a mace collided with his crossbow and sent him crashing into an abandoned house. He got up and saw that the horn in his magical crossbow was overloading and that it would blow up from the damage it took.

"AHH!" Blitz shrieked as he saw the ten Mordras come in. "Uh, here!" Blitz said giving the damaged crossbow to the nearest Mordra. The beast looked with confusion as Blitz sprinted out of the building. The Mordra opened it's mouth to shriek but never got the chance as the crossblow blew up taking out the ten mordras with it.

"Yes!" Blitz said air hoofing. "Took out eleven so far!" Blitz turned around to see a Mordra commando growling at him with fifteen more commando's behind it. Mordra commandos were even stronger than regular Mordras. "Uh number twelve may be a problem! GUYS I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" Blitz said as he pulled out his dual swords and charged the commandos.

* * *

"HURRY!" Deadeye yelled as the rest of COLTS Omega entered the Ponyville followed by one hundred COLT-II's. They saw Ponyville in flames and dead bodies strewn about the streets.

"BLITZ!" Shadow cried hoping his friend was alright.

"AHHHH!" A figure screamed as it landed on the ground next to Shadow.

"Blitz?" Shadow cried.

"H-hey." Blitz said. His helmet was missing and the top half of his armor was gone. He was littered with scars and cuts. He had two black eyes and was missing a few teeth.

"Blitz who did this?" Shadow asked as he was tackled by a Mordra.

"Theres your answer!" Autumn yelled as he pulled out his crossbow. Autumn fired at the Mordra till it fell down dead.

"What the buck was that thing?" Autumn yelled.

"Doesn't matter just kill the damn things!" Deadeye said as he fired on the darklings. The COLT-II's had also engaged the darklings as well.

"Bloody hell! These are ugly wankers!" Pip yelled as a Mordra tried to bite his face off.

"Tell me about it!" Featherweight said as he kicked a darkling off of him.

"Time for some payback!" Spike said remembering how the Mordra had hurt Sweetie Belle. Spike charged and used his claws to rip darklings to shreds. He ran up to a Mordra and went to claw it but the beast caught his arm and threw the dragon into a pile of debris. Spike got up enraged and released a large fireball upon the Mordra. He could hear it screaming as it burned. When the fire stopped it was heavily charred but still alive. Spike pulled out his sword and went for the kill but the beast kicked Spike before he could strike. The mordra turned and picked up its sword and ran towards Spike to kill him. Spike was prepared and rolled to the side as the blade missed him an inch. Spike kicked the mordra's knee and a pop sound was heard. The beast screamed in pain as it punched Spike in the face knocking the dragon down. Spike brought his legs up and kicked the Mordra in the stomach knocking it back. Spike pulled out his dagger but saw the Mordra was already dead.

"Ugly bastard." Featherweight said as he pulled his dagger out out the mordra's neck.

"That was my kill!" Spike whined as a dead darkling landed in front of him.

"Don't just stand there idiots! Kill them all!" Rumble growled as he activated his gilder and pulled out dual crossbows to kill darklings in the air. Soarin flew through a cloud of darklings and cut them down as Skullcrusher lived up to his name and stomped out a skull of a darkling. Shadow pulled out his harpoon gun as he shot down darklings from far away while he pulled Blitz to safety. Blitz's wounds would heal within the hour but he no longer had armor on his chest or head making him vulnerable to a killing blow. As Shadow prepared to pull the trigger on a darkling, a Mordra Commando landed in front of him and snapped his harpoon gun in half. Shadow somersaulted out of the way and pulled out his magical crossbow and fired at the monster but the bolts were not enough to penetrate it's thick armor. The mordra swung its sword down but Shadow dodged it and launched into the Mordra tackling it to the ground. Shadow used one hoof to smack the mordra's head while he used his other hoof to pull the sword from the mordra's hand. The Mordra used its free arm to punch Shadow off of him and quickly stomped on Shadow's ribs before the COLT could get back up. Shadow felt his helmet get torn off as he was hoisted into the air by the Mordra who was grabbing him by the neck. The mordra brought it's sword to Shadow's throat. Shadow quickly brought up his back hooves and activated his hoof blades and used them to stab the beast in its slightly exposed neck. The Mordra howled in pain as it dropped Shadow. Shadow than picked up his sword and swung with all his might. The first swing chopped halfway through the Mordra's neck so Shadow had to swing two more times to decapitate it.

"Captain!" Big Mac shouted as he shot down a darkling. "They're retreating!"

"COLTS FOLLOW THEM!" Deadeye screamed as he chased after them with Autumn and Big Mac.

"Sir, Blitz is critically injured and no longer has armor, he can't come!" Shadow cried.

"Damn it! Leave him at a medical outpost and get your ass over here!" Deadeye called. Shadow did what he was told and brought Blitz to a field hospital which was being constructed.

"Shadow Im good! I can still fight!" Blitz said passing out.

"Not like this your not." Shadow said as he laid Blitz down. "Your sittin this one out."

"No but-" Blitz said as he passed out. Shadow gave his comrade a hoof bump. Blitz had killed eleven mordra's, thirty darklings, and had taken on fifteen Mordra Commandos all at once by himself! Shadow was impressed by his friends skill.

"Shadow! Let's go!" Deadeye ordered.

"Yes sir!" Shadow replied as they left to find the retreating enemy who would hopefully lead them to their base

**Yah Blitz and Shadow were badasses in this chapter. Who is pumped for Equestria Girls? R&R**

**"I LOVE WORKIN FOR UNCLE SAM! HELPS ME KNOW JUST WHO I AM!" - USMC Cadence**


End file.
